Caminos Cruzados
by Malfoy-pureblood
Summary: Harry Potter llega a Hogwarts para cursar su último año, lo que no sabía Harry era que algunos pequeños cambios lo esperaban al volver. Esta historia es de tipo slash, es un HPDM. Es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, he tenido algunos problemas al moment
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Primer encuentro y el regreso a Hogwarts

FLASHBACK 

_//De modo que ese es el gran Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió//_ pensó arqueando una ceja elegantemente observando de manera déspota y sonriendo altivamente _//no es la gran cosa, es un simple pobretón cualquiera… además, ni parece tan importante//_

Draco contaba con once años de edad, estaba de pie entre los demás niños en el angosto pasillo dentro del tren. El pequeño niño rubio platinado era poseedor de una gran elegancia, porte y belleza, razón por la cual atraía la mirada de todos los demás chiquillos a su alrededor, cosa que a él poco le importaba pues ya estaba acostumbrado a tales miradas y comentarios halagadores de las demás personas. Pero a lo que no estaba acostumbrado el pequeño Draco, era a que alguien más a parte de él mismo llamara tanto la atención; y esa vez que escucho hablar por primera vez de Harry Potter, el niño que venció al Señor Tenebroso con tan solo un año de edad, deseo conocerle. Y a fin de cuentas ahí estaba de pie, a unos pasos frente a él, con su cabello oscuro indomable y una carita llena de curiosidad. Potter parecía ajeno a la mirada atenta del rubio, pues siendo su primer día dentro del mundo mágico encontraba todo realmente fascinante a su alrededor. Observaba con curiosidad como en varias cabinas del tren, algunos pequeños magos trataban de lanzar hechizos con sus respectivas varitas. Al final encontró una cabina desocupada y entró en ella pensando en todo lo que le esperaría cuando llegara por fin a aquel mágico lugar, Hogwarts.

Draco se dirigió a su cabina y después de guardar su maleta, salió en busca del pequeño Harry Potter, encontrándolo con la vista sumergida en algún punto inexistente, recordando como fue que Hagrid, el amable semi-gigante, lo había rescatado de las manos de sus temibles tíos muggles, los Dursley. _//¡Por Merlín! Pero que harapos//_ pensaba el niño rubio viendo con desagrado la pobre vestimenta de Harry, pues como siempre sucedía, su tía Petunia le dejaba vestir con las ropas viejas y roídas de su querido hijo Dudley y solo con aquellas que ya no le quedaban (o que preferiría tirar a la basura).

-Vaya vaya, pero si es el famoso niño-que-vivió –Draco entró haciendo gala de su porte y de su implacable elegancia, arqueando una ceja altivamente y sonriendo como si fuera el hijo de los dioses.

-Hola –sonrió Harry viendo impactado a aquel hermoso rubio de exquisitas facciones ir frente a él. Nunca había visto a alguien tan perfecto jamás. Por su parte, el niño Malfoy observaba fijamente aquellos brillantes ojos esmeralda, le encontraba fascinante el verde que emanaba de aquellos ojos sinceros e inocentes.

-Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y me…

-Hola Draco- le interrumpió el impulsivo Harry aún sonriéndole como si fuera un ángel el pequeño frente a él. Pero lo que no sabía el pequeño ojiverde era que nadie interrumpía a un Malfoy y mucho menos se tomaran tantas libertades para con él. Draco se le quedó viendo altivamente y molesto, como si sus oídos hubieran escuchado algo abominable mientras sus ojos plata parecían a punto de tormenta.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para que puedas tutearme tan fácilmente? –siseó enojado ante aquel atrevimiento- yo jamás te he dado tal confianza como para que puedas llamarme por mi nombre¿no es así, Potter? - escupió su apellido realmente ofendido.

-Lo… lo siento –Harry bajó la mirada sintiéndose inferior ante aquella mirada déspota y ante aquel impresionante orgullo que emanaba de aquel chiquillo egocéntrico.

-Bien, es bueno que sepas quien esta por encima de ti –le musitó el rubio deteniendo su mirada que lucía asqueada al ver el pantalón roto y viejo que vestía Harry, movió la cabeza y continuo con su plática- éste es también mi primer año en Hogwarts¿sabías? –se sentó frente a Harry, quien veía atento los finos ademanes del rubio- por deseos de mi madre cursaré mis estudios en este colegio y en realidad no me llega a desagradar pues mis padres, siendo de la orgullosa casa de Slytherin, se graduaron ahí.

-¿Slytherin?

-Así es Potter, Slytherin ha dado a luz a los mejores magos de la comunidad mágica, si entras ahí, podrás ser mi amigo. –El rubio le dirigió una mirada arrebata-pasiones que para su corta edad, ya sabía manejarla muy bien.

-¿Podré ser tu amigo? –preguntó inocentemente y con tanto deseo de poder llegar a ser amigo del rubio, que ese brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas alimento más la gran autoestima (que ya estaba por los cielos, que digo los cielos, el infinito!) del pequeño Malfoy.

-¿¿¿Quééé??? –interrumpió la conversación un niño pelirrojo viendo extrañado aquella escena- ¿de verdad quieres ser amigo de éste… mimado?

-¿¿Qué dijiste, Weasley?? –preguntó escupiendo ese apellido como si el solo hecho de pronunciarlo le hubieran ensuciado los labios- Oh, claro; debí suponer que comenzaras a sentir celos y envidia¿no? Después de todo un pobretón Weasley como tu nunca podría saber lo que es tener una amistad con un Malfoy.

-¿¿QUEEEEEÉ?? –en este momento el gesto sorprendido de aquel niño pelirrojo era tal que pareciera le hubieran dicho que los dulces estaban prohibidos. El pequeño Draco se puso de pie elegantemente y viendo con sumo desprecio al pequeño pelirrojo, paso por su lado haciendo un gesto de asco.

-Quítate Weasley, no quiero que tus apestosos arapos toquen siquiera mi ropa –luego con un movimiento elegante volteo a ver al ojiverde- piénsalo Potter, Slytherin es lo mejor para ti. –Dijo el pequeño rubio arrastrando las palabras, tal como siempre solía hablar; le lanzó una mirada al pequeño Harry mientras cortésmente se despedía de él con un ligero movimiento de cabeza –con permiso- se alejo aventando al pelirrojo Weasley, dejando a los dos niños viendo aún hacia la puerta.

-¿Te nombró Potter? –preguntó incrédulo al pequeño de cabello oscuro- ¿tu eres… Harry… Potter?

-Sí –le respondió extrañado tratando de sacar una sonrisa de su cara.

-¡Claro! –se pegó en la frente con la mano mientras se dejaba caer sentado en el sillón- por eso Malfoy quiere tu amistad.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, ese pequeño engreído… es igual a su padre… con solo verlo me hace enojar.

-Bueno, creo que después de todo lo que te dijo, tienes razón para estar enojado con él. ¿Porqué te habló así¿ya lo conocías? –el pelirrojo lo miró con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Conocerlo? Por Merlín, claro que lo conozco ¿quién no conoce a los Malfoy?

-Pues… yo –dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Claro, tienes razón. Mira, los Malfoy son una familia muy poderosa, todos ellos vienen de un largo linaje de "sangre pura" y siempre se han sentido que ni el mismo mundo los merece y ese descolorido es igual de engreído que su padre.

-Pues a mi me parece que se ve como alguien importante.

-Sí, por desgracia lo es. Es el pequeño niño "siempre bonito", aristócrata, mimado, hijo único de Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, un arrogante multimillonario, sus grandes contribuciones al Ministerio de Magia lo hacen sentir como si nos mantuviera a todos.

-Draco Malfoy –parecía meditar Harry- ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

-Es verdad, no me he presentado –sonrió limpiándose las sudadas manos en su camisa para luego extenderle la mano- mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, pero todos me llaman Ron.

-Hola Ron –le sonrió estrechándole la mano.

-A ti no te pregunto el nombre porque, bueno, yo creo que cualquiera conoce tu nombre… ¿y que quería esa serpiente albina?

-¿Quién¿Draco?

-¡Nunca le llames por su nombre! Si él no te ha dado autorización para que lo hagas, mejor ahórrate la molestia. No querrás estar escuchando sus estupideces siempre.

_//Toma nota Harry: nunca le digas Draco a Draco¿ok?//_ bueno –le sonrió- pues quería que me decidiera por entrar a Slytherin una vez que entrásemos a Hogwarts.

-¡A Slytherin! Sí que está loco.

-¿Porqué?

-¿No lo sabes?

_//Por supuesto que no lo sé, es la primera vez que piso el mundo mágico_// pensó Harry mientras miraba dudoso al hiperactivo pelirrojo.

-Mira Harry, Slytherin es como si fuera la cuna de todos los mortífagos y aliados de… de… -mirada nerviosa- de aquel-que-no-puede-nombrarse.

-¿Voldemort?

-¡Sssshh!! –le calló tapándole la boca con la mano (¬¬)- no digas su nombre –mirada molesta- ¿qué parte de "aquel-que-no-debe-nombrarse" no entendiste?

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, solo no vuelvas a mencionar su nombre.

-Lo intentaré, pero aún no comprendo… ¿qué es un mortífago?

-¿No lo sabes?

-No- dijo inocentemente.

-Un mortífago es como el sirviente de tu-ya-sabes-quien.

-¿Voldemort? –(¬¬) mirada frenética de Ron hacia Harry- perdón, es que quería estar seguro de que yo ya sabía quien era –(aún Ron tiene esa mirada)- lo siento, en serio –dijo Harry apenado- bueno¿a poco Malfoy es un mortífago?

-No lo dudo que llegara a serlo –no le cabía la menor duda a Ron de aquello, pero para Harry era imposible que ese pequeño niño tan lindo fuera alguien malo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, cómo que me llamo Ronald Weasley. Además, es precisamente de Slytherin de donde salió… ya-sabes-quien.

-¿Vol… -recordando lo que el pelirrojo (que ahora lo miraba con una pequeña miradita de "atrévete a decirlo") le hubiera dicho- perdón, aquel-que-yo-sé-que-no-se-debe-nombrar?

-Algo así, pero sí… él precisamente.

-¿Y tu estarás en Slytherin?

-¿YOOOOO? –sonrió- ¡claro que no! Toda mi familia a pertenecido a Gryffindor, y yo no pienso ser la excepción -lo miró curioso- oye… y tienes… tu ya sabes… la cicatriz?

-Oh –sonrió Harry- si, mira- se alzó el cabello despeinado de la cara dejando ver una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo que le atravesaba la frente.

-¡Wow!

-Así que eres Harry Potter –interrumpió una pequeña niña castaña con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad y a la vez imponiendo respeto- mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tu sin duda eres Harry Potter… y tu eres? –se quedó esperando respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

-Ah, soy Ron Weasley.

-Sí, bien –le miro como a un bicho raro- pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts, deberían ponerse sus túnicas de una buena vez. Bien, nos veremos nuevamente.

-Sí- le miraron los chicos mientras la castaña salía de la cabina.

-Que niña tan rara –dijo Ron viendo a Harry confundido, éste solo le sonrió dulcemente.

Pronto llegaron al castillo, todos miraban asombrados el lugar dirigiéndose a las escaleras que conducían al gran comedor. Se detuvieron frente a una maestra quien imponiendo una mirada seria y a la vez algo curiosa, observaba al nuevo grupo de niños que lucían emocionados y nerviosos frente a ella. –Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, como saben, el colegio se divide por cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Esperen aquí mientras preparo su recibimiento para su asignación- les indicó para después perderse tras las grandes puertas de aquel salón; Malfoy no dejaba de ver a Harry quien parecía que ya había hecho amistad con el Weasley.

_//Maldito Weasley, seguro se llevará a Potter de su lado, pero no lo va a lograr, un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere//_ pensó el hermoso niño rubio que lanzaba miradas asesinas al pequeño niño pelirrojo. Draco aprovechó que la maestra aún no salía del Gran Comedor y se paró frente a Harry elegantemente y sin dejar de mostrar quien era el superior ahí.

-Potter –dijo sonriendo cautivadoramente- espero que aún recuerdes nuestra charla y puedas diferenciar entre los que tenemos clase… -volteo a ver déspotamente al pequeño Weasley- y aquellos que solo poseen… bueno aunque pensándolo bien¿Qué puede poseer un Weasley a parte de mediocridad y pobreza? –el rubio sonrió burlonamente acompañado de la risa de Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Tal vez cerebro y dignidad, Malfoy? –preguntó el pelirrojo viendo con ojos burlones y con un brillo de enfado al ahora indignado rubio.

-¡Cállate Weasley! Aunque ¿para que perder mi tiempo en estupideces como tú? –le dijo arrastrando las palabras y en un tono molesto sin perder el toque de superioridad- Bien Potter, tengo la confianza en que sabrás escoger bien con que círculo de gente rodearte y yo puedo ayudarte con eso –le sonrió el rubio extendiéndole la mano mientras sus ojos plateados se entrelazaban con los verdes esmeraldas de Harry.

-Creo que ya lo he decidido, Malfoy –le dijo despreciándole la mano- no eres la única opción en esta escuela.

Draco se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta, nadie despreciaba a un Malfoy. Seguro ese Potter ya había llegado con el ego bien inflado como para darse el lujo de despreciarlo, a él que era una persona impecable y sobre todo un Malfoy¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Potter? Su cerebro a mil revoluciones trato de formular una respuesta pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño golpeteo en su hombro, era la maestra McGonagall.

-A su lugar por favor –Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Harry antes de irse nuevamente al lado de sus dos amigos- bien, todos entrarán en silencio para comenzar con la asignación.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

El sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo; algunas nubes cortaban sus rayos refrescando un poco a los magos que disfrutaban de un día cualquiera dentro de sus hogares en el Londres Mágico. La algarabía de la gente al hacer sus compras se dejaba oír a lo largo de la ciudad; más no era así para el joven Malfoy. Acostado en su acogedora cama y sintiendo la fresca y suave seda de sus sábanas acariciar su delicada piel, pensaba sintiendo un gran malestar al saber que dentro de pocas horas tendría que estar presente en el andén 9 ¾ para tomar el expresso Hogwarts y ver, nuevamente, a su némesis el santísimo Potter. Y es que el tan solo verlo le revolvía el estómago y sobre todo el saber que estaría tomando clases nuevamente con el gryffindor, no era algo que lo emocionaba.

_//Maldito Potter//_ pensaba el rubio acostado en su cama viendo hacia el techo, ahora era un chico de diecisiete años. Sus finos rasgos encajaban perfectamente en una piel suave y pálida que con solo verla se sabía delicada al tacto; su liso y perfectamente peinado cabello rubio platinado hacia juego con un par de hermosos ojos grises que parecían mercurio líquido; sus labios color carmín se mostraban tersos y suaves que al verse se sabía eran una delicia y seguro eran adictivos. Draco era sin duda alguna, el ser más bello en todo Hogwarts, esto era evidente pues a cualquier parte que fuera o pasara, arrancaba miradas lividinosas, suspiros, comentarios halagadores y demás. Esto sin mencionar que poseía un cuerpo delgado pero atlético, firme y bien moldeado pues tantos entrenamientos y partidos de quidditch habían logrado hacerlo aún más perfecto. A parte de que era el heredero Malfoy, digno representante de lo que la palabra elegancia y aristocracia significaban. _//Después de tantos años aún no sé que fue lo que le encontró de interesante a un Weasley y sobre todo, despreciándome a mí… ¡como se atrevió ese Potter!//._ Siempre tan bueno, tan noble, tan amable… tan gryffindor; maldito felino, aún no sabía como era que San Potter siempre resultaba victorioso y alabado cada fin de año escolar y más ahora que había acabado por fin con Voldemort. Eso ya tenía harto al rubio pues no solo el periódico sino que en todas partes se podía oír a las personas hablar de la gran proeza del niño-que-vivió-y-venció. Seguro ese Potter amaba la fama y sentirse idolatrado por todo habitante de la comunidad mágica y no le cabía ni la menor duda de que seguramente llegaría al colegio sintiéndose el gran mártir que era.

Se puso de pie alejándose lentamente de la cama con pasos serenos y total gracia en su andar. Tomó un cálido y relajante baño, dejando aquellos pensamientos sin sentido atrás; pues el pensar en Potter no era su actividad favorita. Se permitió descansar y relajarse completamente mientras sentía como la espuma acariciaba su pálida piel y el dulce aroma a vainilla y coco le cubría cada poro de su cuerpo. La voz del elfo doméstico le interrumpió dicho ritual.

-Joven Amo Malfoy, un par de personas le han pedido a Levian (así se llamaba aquel elfo) que le dijera que lo esperan abajo.

-En un momento estaré listo, Levian –dijo algo molesto- ¿sabes quienes son?

-Sus jóvenes amigos, amo Malfoy; Zabini y Nott lo esperan para acompañarlo en la compra de sus útiles, señor.

-En un momento.

_//¡Por Salazar!... ¿Qué no pudieron venir en otro momento?//_ tomando una toalla salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse mientras los gratos rayos del sol parecían querer abrazar a tan hermosa criatura. Bajo las escaleras de la mansión encontrando al ya nombrado par de guapos Slytherins, sonriendo azorados ante la belleza y elegancia de su tan querido príncipe. Levian, el elfo doméstico, sonrió maliciosamente al ver las reacciones que su joven amo producía en sus compañeros. El rubio sin hacer caso a las miradas persistentes de sus dos compañeros, partió hacía el centro del Londres Mágico a comparar lo que mencionaba su lista de útiles y acompañado de sus dos amigos más cercanos. Al otro día partirían temprano para un nuevo y último año escolar que pasarían en Hogwarts.

El expresso Hogwarts lanzaba el último llamado antes de partir, Draco corrió logrando entrar a tiempo al tren. Apenas logró dar los primeros dos pasos por el corredor, el Expresso Hogwarts inició su ya usual recorrido hacia su destino. El joven Malfoy suspiró algo fastidiado y componiendo su postura comenzó su andar mientras a su paso notaba como todas las cabinas ya estaban llenas y sus ocupantes le dirigían miradas casi devoradoras. Al final vio una cabina vacía, bueno, solo una persona ocupaba aquel lugar. Sin fijarse bien en aquel inquilino, guardó su maleta y luego tomó asiento tan elegante y finamente que sin darse cuenta robó una sonrisa de su acompañante. Levantó la vista para saludar a su compañero de cabina cuando al ver quien era, sintió como la sangre se le iba hasta los pies.

-¡Potter¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Voy a Hogwarts, también estudio ahí… ¿lo recuerdas Malfoy? –le sonrió travieso Harry, ahora más alto que los años anteriores. Había cambiado mucho del último año que se habían visto, su cabello lucía más arreglado, lo llevaba un poco más largo y lacio; aún seguía siendo oscuro contrastando con su tersa piel aperlada. Sus bellos ojos esmeraldas eran enmarcados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas y aún lucían esa mirada de inocencia que solamente él podría tener, ya había dejado atrás esos lentes que en nada le ayudaban y ahora usaba lentillas mágicas. Su cuerpo era esbelto pero deliciosamente bien definido gracias al quidditch y a sus diarios vuelos en escoba. Sonrió algo nervioso al ver al rubio frente a él. Draco se sorprendió bastante al ver el cambio en el gryffindor, pero sobre todo en su cabello¿cómo había hecho para podérselo dejar tan bien? Y no era por nada, pero le quedaba muy bien el cabello así a Harry, un corte algo punk y moderno, que hacía resaltar los bellos atributos del joven Potter haciéndolo lucir atrevido, misterioso e irresistiblemente sexy (N.A: soy una pésima explicando, se nota xP, la cosa es que Harry se ve muy bueno x3).

-Déjate de bromas Potter, que no te quedan –por fin reaccionó Draco respondiéndole algo molesto- o pensándolo bien, creo que el hacerte el centro de atención es algo que ya te ha estado agradando ¿no es así, San Potter?

-¿Yo querer la atención de todos, Malfoy? –sonrió Harry- que yo sepa aquí el único que detiene todas las miradas eres tú.

-No me puedes culpar por haber nacido perfecto y con la elegancia y el porte de los Malfoy, eso es algo que tu nunca podrás comprender pero estoy seguro que en cambio tu naciste con el hambre de gloria como todo Potter.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! –los ojos esmeraldas de Harry brillaban con furia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Potter? –sonrió con maldad- ¿no toleras que te digan la verdad?

-Malfoy –se puso de pie señalándolo amenazadoramente con un dedo- tu nunca podrías decir la verdad porque es algo que ni siquiera conoces, y por lo que respecta a mí, ni siquiera sabes como me siento como para que puedas hablar.

-Mmmmh… déjame pensar –se cruzó la pierna muy seductoramente mientras se recargaba en el sillón como todo un casanova- ¿te sientes triste porque no están contigo la "sangre sucia" y el "pobretón" de Weasley? –se rió.

-¡Cállate maldita serpiente¿tu que puedes saber de amistad? Si aunque estés rodeado de gente nadie se acerca a ti si no es por conveniencia propia; porque claro, todos los de tu clase solo conocen de traiciones, de engaños y mentiras. ¿Qué amigos podrías tener tu? Si todos los que te rodean solo están a tu lado por interés y no porque realmente deseen tu amistad.

Harry salió de la cabina dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca y tragándose el coraje. Potter necesitaba de aire fresco que le despejara la cabeza y se llevara tantos malos momentos; deseaba alejarse de la realidad de que estaba compartiendo cabina con Malfoy. Se quedó de pie en el corredor frente a su cabina viendo hacia la ventana como el paisaje se iba diluyendo a gran velocidad al paso del tren. Draco lo veía por la puerta de la cabina, se sentía realmente molesto pero sabía que era un largo camino hasta Hogwarts y si Potter sería su compañía sería mejor tratar de llevarla en paz, aunque fuera solo en el camino, ya después volverían a sus peleas habituales.

_//Maldito Potter ¿porqué me tocaría compartir cabina con él?//_ pensaba el rubio al ver a su enemigo parado dándole la espalda _//cómo si no supiera que esos estúpidos solo están conmigo por interés//_

-Potter –le habló el rubio abriendo la puerta- ya entra a la cabina, no seas cabezota.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí parado a tener que estar aguantándote.

-Todas las cabinas están ocupadas, no puedes quedarte ahí parado porque seguro llegaremos hasta la noche- _//un momento¿porqué me preocupo? Es Potter, debería darme igual lo que haga//._

-No me importa.

-Bien Potter, has lo que quieras –le siseó con ese arrastrar de palabras tan clásico de él. _//Quién me manda, eso me sucede por educado; maldito cicatrizado orgulloso//._

Después de media hora de pie y de una pierna dormida, Harry aceptó finalmente tragarse su orgullo y aceptar la oferta del rubio entrando nuevamente a la cabina. Tomó asiento tratando de no hacer ruido al observar como el agraciado rubio dormía plácidamente acostado en el sillón. ¿Pero quién fuera a decir que bajo esa cara angelical y hermoso cabello rubio, dormía un verdadero demonio? Harry sonrió para sí mismo al comprobar que en verdad, Draco Malfoy era una verdadera obra de los dioses estando dormido y tranquilo sin la máscara fría y superficial de los Malfoy.

Harry ensanchó su sonrisa al ver que el joven rubio era todo un ángel; con bellos ojos plata, perfecto cabello casi blanco y con una pálida piel aterciopelada que se percibía era toda una delicia al tacto; sus labios con un ligero color a carmín se veían tan tentadores. En verdad, Harry Potter descubrió en ese momento el porque su acérrimo rival era el tema favorito de chicos y chicas en todo Hogwarts. ¿Sabría Malfoy de todo lo que podía ocasionar en las personas con su seductora presencia¡Claro que lo sabía! Si era un arrogante, presumido y altanero Slytherin que por encima de todas las cosas, era un Malfoy.

-Vaya, veo que lo pensaste mejor y decidiste entrar, Potter –se despertó el rubio sentándose nuevamente en el sillón mientras dirigía una mirada penetrante y algo sensual al ojiverde quien parecía quedarse sin oxígeno al verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos plata- ¿tuviste que armarte de todo el valor Gryffindor para poder entrar?

-Sólo cierra la boca, Malfoy- musitó Harry mientras sus orbes esmeraldas se perdían en el paisaje de la ventana.

-Uh hu hu… estamos bravos –rió Draco- y se puede saber porque estaba solo en la cabina el niño-que-vivió? Pensé que tus admiradores pelearían por ocupar un lugar junto a su adorado héroe.

-Lo mismo pregunto, Malfoy. ¿Dónde están los gorilas con los que siempre te escudas, y los demás compañeros tuyos? Pensé que como "príncipe de Slytherin" tus súbditos estarían contigo –preguntó Harry con afán de molestar.

-Realmente no me interesa donde se encuentren, no nací con ellos a los lados, así que no me hacen falta en realidad –le sonrió altivo, no iba a dejarse vencer por un estúpido gryffindor y sobre todo por un imbécil Potter.

-Me imagino, solo te hacen falta cuando necesitas protección¿no es así, Malfoy? –Harry sonrió mirando al rubio retadoramente.

_//¡Por Salazar! Potter es un verdadero hígado… bien, mantén la calma Draco, eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy no pierden el control//_ Potter –le sonrió como si estuviera viendo a un niño de tres años- espero que este año puedas conectar tu cerebro con la boca, en serio, ya madura Potter.

_//Estúpido Malfoy… ¿Qué diablos me quiso decir? Calma Harry, calma; no te dejes amedrentar por esa lombriz albina//_ Draco –le devolvió la sonrisa- creo que el vivir una vida solo y cuidándome por mi mismo me ha hecho madurar más rápido de lo que crees, pero… ¿Qué podría saber un niño mimado como tu que siempre se escondió tras las faldas de su mamita de esto?

_//¡Pedazo de imbécil!// _-Bien Potter, como prefieras, no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo.

Harry sonrió viendo como su némesis volteaba muy molesto hacia la ventana tratando de perderse en el paisaje _//pero mira que si hasta enojado se ve lindo//_ pensó Potter tratando de contener una sonrisa. Draco recargo la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, sus ojos plata parecían estar perdidos en algún recuerdo, de pronto su boca se abrió rompiendo el silencio.

-Y bien Potter¿dónde están Granger y Weasley?

_//Ok Harry, tal parece que está tratando de tener una plática civilizada… un momento¿Por qué no se refirió a Hermione como "sangre sucia" y a Ron como "comadreja"¿estoy en el tren correcto?// _pensaba Harry viendo incrédulo el cambio que estaba haciendo el rubio. _//¡por Merlín! Draco quiere tener una plática decente conmigo!... esto sí que es nuevo//._

-¿Te has quedado mudo, Potter?

-¿Eh? –reaccionó- no, este… lo siento ¿qué me preguntaste?

-¡Por Merlín, Potter! Por una vez en tu vida usa tu cerebro. Te pregunte que dónde estaban tus amigos.

-Sí… -Harry se agarró el cabello en un movimiento sexy, que si el no se dio cuenta, para el rubio no paso desapercibido- pues la verdad, no los he visto. Ron y su familia salieron a Rumania a visitar a Charlie.

-¿Rumania? –Draco sonrió en un gesto algo burlón- no sabía que los Weasley salieran más allá de su "madriguera".

_//Sí que ha de estar haciendo todo un esfuerzo por controlar la sangre Malfoy//_ pensó Harry aún asombrado de ese presumido pero endemoniadamente sexy rubio.

-Y que me dices de la sang… Granger?

-Solo recibí un par de cartas de ella… habíamos quedado de vernos pero se me hizo tarde y cuando llegue no los encontré.

-Quién diría que San Potter podía cometer errores.

-A cualquiera se le puede hacer tarde, Malfoy –torció la boca; Draco trato de ocultar una sonrisa al ver la carita molesta de Harry.

-Supongo que no te pudieron esperar¿no es así, Potter?

-En sí cuando entré pude verlos en una cabina pero ya estaba totalmente llena y los vi tan contentos y concentrados en la plática con Neville, Dean , Seamus y Ginny que no quise interrumpirlos. Además ya no cabía porque habían otros tres chicos más. Igual puedo platicar con ellos cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, así que encontré esta cabina que seguro estaba vacía porque… -no quiso seguir hablando.

-¿Porqué de este lado estaban todos los Slytherins, Potter?

Harry sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín al apenarse, pudo darse cuenta de cómo a veces podían ser capaces de comportarse tan prejuiciosamente para con sus compañeros de colegio a pesar de que les habían ayudado en la derrota de Voldemort.

-Tal vez, Malfoy- Harry bajo la vista aún con las mejillas chapeadas, el rubio pudo notar algo de pena en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda.

_//¿Potter se esta apenando del comportamiento de sus compañeros? Quien fuera a decirlo//_ Draco miró altivamente a su enemigo.

Harry aún pensaba en porque era tan difícil el tratar de iniciar una amistad con el príncipe de Slytherin, aunque pensándolo mejor, era difícil llevar amistad con cualquier Slytherin. De pronto la puerta de la cabina se abrió dejando ver a un chico muy guapo de piel pálida con cabello oscuro, lacio y mediano de corte vanguardista; y poseedor de una personalidad misteriosa y algo magnética. Harry notó como el chico lo miraba con cierto recelo con sus ojos azul metálico.

-No vi cuando llegaste, Draco… ¿deseas que me quede aquí contigo acompañándote?

-No Zabini, así estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó nuevamente y esta vez fulminando con la mirada a Potter quien lo veía de reojo.

-Sí, déjame en paz –le respondió el rubio algo cansado- Potter y yo iniciamos el viaje solos y así lo vamos a terminar.

-Cómo desees entonces –lo miró no muy convencido- sí tienes problemas me llamas.

-¿Y quién eres tú¿alguna clase de héroe? –lo miró barriéndolo con la mirada- ¿acaso crees que no me se defender solo? Déjame en paz, Zabini.

El chico salió dando un portonazo, no sin antes dejar una mirada de advertencia al joven gryffindor.

-Si querías estar con él no había problema por mí, Malfoy –le respondió Harry.

-Cómo te dije Potter, yo nací solo así que no los necesito… además no sería justo, seríamos dos contra uno –le sonrió. El ojiverde le devolvió la sonrisa notando algo extraño aquel comentario.

-¡Harry! –abrió tempestuosamente la puerta una chica castaña de mirada dulce, acompañada por un pelirrojo con la boca llena de chocolate y una mirada llena de odio hacia el hermoso slytherin.

-¡Hermione, Ron! –los saludó Harry con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-No me di cuenta cuando entraste al tren¿estás bien, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione sin apartar la vista de Malfoy.

-Claro¿porqué habría de estar mal? –le preguntó inocentemente.

-Quizá porque estás con el hurón… -le respondió ceñudo el pelirrojo. Draco se le quedó viendo con una mirada de "no vales mi hermoso tiempo".

-No, estoy bien Ron, gracias –les respondió Harry sonriendo.

-Nos quedaremos contigo de todas formas –le dijo Hermione- solo por si acaso.

-No tienen que hacerlo, en serio, estoy bien.

Hermione se le quedó viendo extrañada a Harry pero pudo comprobar que los ojos esmeralda de su amigo en verdad parecían sinceros y parecía estar disfrutando de la compañía de la serpiente. Con una sonrisa se llevo del brazo a un furioso Ron y salió dejando nuevamente solo a su amigo.

-Pensé que los invitarías a quedarse, Potter.

-No sería justo tres contra uno, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió y por un momento Harry pudo ver como la máscara fría de los Malfoy desaparecía del rubio. En verdad el joven heredero Malfoy poseía la más hermosa de las sonrisas; era dulce y tierna pero a la vez seductora y provocativa; casi podría volver loco a cualquiera que tuviera el privilegio de verla. Harry sonrió apartando la vista de aquellos ojos plateados, le comenzaba a gustar el hecho de que compartiría cabina con su eterno rival y más al ver que al parecer, comenzaría a conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy, el cual se escondía en su perfecta máscara insensible.

-Y bien Malfoy –se aventuró Harry a comenzar la plática- ¿porqué se te hizo tarde?

-Bien –miró pensativo como tratando de recordar lo que sucedió esa mañana- estaba ordenando a mis elfos domésticos a que guardaran mis útiles y demás pertenencias que iba a necesitar en Hogwarts, cuando el ministro de magia se comunicó conmigo para informarme que mi padre, recibiría el beso de la muerte de parte de los dementores el día de ayer.

-¿Tu... tu padre está muerto? –preguntó incrédulo el de ojos esmeralda.

-Claro Potter¿qué creías? –le respondió el rubio algo fastidiado- era un mortífago, y de los más cercanos a Voldemort... ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar con él?

-Sí, tienes razón, lo lamento –Harry se sintió un poco apenado.

-No lo lamentes, al menos yo no lo hago. Lo tenía bien merecido por asesinar a mi madre. No quise ir a presenciar su muerte, estuve toda la noche pensando sin poder conciliar el sueño y debido a eso me desperté tarde esta mañana; llegando muy retrasado al tren.

Harry se quedó viendo al rubio recordando aquel suceso. Sabía que Lucius había dado muerte a Narcisa por órdenes del señor tenebroso, esto como castigo por su indigno comportamiento ante Snape, pues Bellatrix reveló a Voldemort como fue que Narcisa, completamente incontrolable había desobedecido una orden del Lord, poniendo a su hijo por encima de sus órdenes. Voldemort había mandado a Lucius a dar muerte a su esposa en castigo por aquella humillante actuación y aparte como advertencia, haciéndole saber que si él también llegaba a desobedecerle correría con la misma suerte y no solo él, también su hijo. Dumbledore le había contado como fue que Draco al enterarse de que su padre había dado muerte a su madre, odio a su padre por ser solo una marioneta más en las manos de Voldemort y sus sucios y patéticos planes de gobernar el mundo mágico que deseo pelear en su contra y acabar con él; fue así como tragándose todo su orgullo Malfoy, pidió ayuda al anciano director del colegio y de esta forma pelear al lado de la luz.

-Han sido días difíciles¿no es así, Malfoy?

-Sí, pero apuesto a que fueron más difíciles para ese estúpido de Voldemort –el rubio sonrió torciendo un lado de su boca- nunca pensó que tú irías a acabar con él.

-Créeme, lo disfrute bastante –sonrió también Harry- eso y más se tenía merecido Tom Riddle.

-Sí... –el silencio volvió a reinar en aquella cabina, el ojiverde miraba nervioso al hermoso slytherin quien parecía divagar en sus propios pensamientos. Ahora estaban los dos solos en el mundo, bueno, aunque Draco aún tenía a su padrino a su lado; se podía decir que casi estaban los dos a la par. Harry se pasó por tercera vez la mano por su ahora, lacio y sexy despeinado cabello, sintiéndose nervioso ante aquel silencio. Nunca era él quien comenzaba a entablar las conversaciones y por lo que se veía, el rubio no deseaba hablar. El ojiverde comenzó a sentirse inquieto, Draco lo miró de reojo dándose cuenta que su compañero de cabina lucía nervioso. Trato de iniciar la plática.

-Y ¿por qué no te esperaron Granger y Weasley, Potter? Que yo sepa el trío dorado nunca se separa.

-Lo sé –sonrió Harry- es solo que ya había hablado con ellos y nos habíamos quedado de ver en el caldero chorreante para venirnos todos juntos al tren; lo malo fue que me desperté bastante tarde y después de una "linda conversación" con mis tíos, salí corriendo a encontrarme con Ron y Hermione. Cuando llegué y después de buscarlos por un buen rato, me dijo el encargado que ya hacía más de una hora que se habían ido.

-Me imagino que te sentiste frustrado, digo, el-niño-que-vivió no cumpliendo una promesa para con sus amigos?.

-Sí, bueno, después me dirigí a la estación y cuando pasé el andén vi como el tren ya estaba casi para marchar; así que corrí y yo no sé como, logré subir a último momento.

-Te comprendo, te pasó como a mí; también cuando puse el primer pie dentro del tren, éste comenzó el recorrido. Por poco y me caía debido al movimiento, juro que me dieron ganas de demandarlos… ¿cómo se atreven a hacerme eso¡Casi me matan!

-Bueno, Malfoy –sonrió Harry- el tren tiene su horario de recorrido y nosotros somos los que nos tenemos que acoplar a él y no ellos a nosotros.

-No me tomes por un tonto, Potter. –Harry rió bajando la vista, no pudo ver como el sexy rubio le regalaba otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

El tren seguía su camino mientras Harry y Draco hablaban de quidditch, maestros, tareas y demás temas. Fue entonces cuando el rubio dirigió una mirada seria al ojiverde quien fue desdibujando la sonrisa al ver los ojos plata fríos posarse sobre sus orbes esmeraldas. Sin saber porque Harry sintió nervios ante aquella mirada.

-He querido preguntarte algo desde hacía tiempo, Potter.

Harry sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal y sin darse cuenta comenzó a estrujarse las manos nerviosamente, pero rápidamente escondió sus nervios con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí Malfoy? –preguntó curioso, le intrigaba saber que era aquello que el sexy slytherin deseaba saber.

-¿Porqué Weasley? –lo miró confundido dejando al león aún más confuso con aquella pregunta.

-¿Porqué Weasley qué?

-En primer año… ¿porqué preferiste a ese pelirrojo?... ¿era acaso que te deslumbró su pobreza!?

_//¿Cómo¿me está reclamando por algo que sucedió hace seis años?//_ pensaba Harry sin evitar quitar esa mirada de asombro y desconcierto _//después de tantos años¿aún está resentido por eso?//_

-Olvídalo Potter –le dijo el rubio al ver la mirada de incredulidad de parte de su némesis.

-No, espera – Harry se sentó a su lado viéndolo sereno y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- discúlpame Malfoy, no había sido mi intención hacerte sentir mal en ese entonces _//¡por Merlín¿me estoy disculpando con Malfoy¿y luego por algo que pasó hace años? Bien, ya estoy empezando a creer que en verdad soy "San Potter"//_ no quise lastimarte.

-¡¿Qué Potter?! –lo miró altivamente- estás insinuando que me dolió el que hayas despreciado mi amistad? Te dije que solo era una duda, Potter.

_//¿Una duda? Sí claro, ajá, una duda… ¿y después de seis años aun no lo olvidas, eh? Bueno, aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez sea cierto Harry… pero entonces ¿porqué noté una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos? No, seguro son cosas mías¡es un Malfoy¿cuándo aprenderás Harry?//_

-Mira, era mi primer día en el mundo mágico Malfoy, y aunque tu fuiste la primer persona que vi, fue con Ron con quien hice amistad en el tren; después que llegamos a Hogwarts, volviste a aparecer tu, insultando a mi amigo y decidiendo por mi a donde ir… lo siento Malfoy, pero tu entrada no fue del todo amistosa para mí.

-Bueno, admito que no fui del todo cortés, pero ¿qué querías? tenía a un Weasley (haciendo cara de fuchi xP) burlándose de mi frente a todos esos… niños antipáticos.

-Pero yo no conocía a nadie Malfoy, no sabía de las peleas entre los Malfoy y los Weasley… no sabía nada de nada, estaba en ceros cuando llegué.

-Dime una cosa, Potter –lo miró intrigado el rubio afianzándose mas de la mirada verde de Harry- si ese día no te hubieras encontrado en ningún momento con Weasley¿aún hubieras deseado pertenecer a Gryffindor?

Harry miró con duda al rubio _//¿está Malfoy tratando de decirme que solo entre a Gryffindor por Ron¿en verdad mi amistad con Ron hizo que yo quisiera estar en Gryffindor?//_

-¿Qué pasa Potter? –el mercurio líquido de esos insinuantes ojos se posaron en un pensativo ojiverde.

_//Entonces… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de Ron Weasley, hubiera sido un Draco Malfoy mi primer amigo¿Hubiera decidido pertenecer a Slytherin?//_

-¡Potter! Por Merlín¿qué tanto piensas?

Harry lo observó con una mirada de fascinación, el rubio había logrado hacerlo dudar.

-Me intrigas, Malfoy.

-¿Qué yo te intrigo? Con toda la comunidad mágica tras de ti y resulta que soy yo el que te intrigo.

-¿Crees que tal vez debería haber pertenecido a Slytherin?

-¿Tú… en Slytherin? –se rió (el chico se veía sexy hasta riendo x3)- discúlpame Potter, pero no hubieras sobrevivido ni un solo día.

-¿Estás seguro? Tal vez Crabbe y Goyle hubieran aceptado encantados ser mis guardaespaldas, después de todo soy el famoso niño-que-vivió –Harry sonrió viendo la cara sorprendida del rubio- además, quizá también estaría disfrutando de la compañía de un rubio "sangre pura" a mi lado, pues estoy seguro que Lucius estaría feliz de que su hijo estuviera tan cerca del niño-que-vivió para hacerlo aliado de Voldemort… ¿no lo crees así, Malfoy¿No estaría tu padre orgulloso de que su joven heredero diera tremendo regalo al Señor Tenebroso?

_//Éste Potter de santo no tiene nada… tal vez después de todo si sea una parte Slytherin//_ -por lo visto nunca entenderás, Potter… mejor no hables.

_//Diablos, tan bien que iba y terminé por echar a perder todo… ¡te luciste Harry! Ahora que por fin estabas conociendo al verdadero Draco lo tuviste que complicar todo; claro, cuando no iba a ser yo… ¿Por qué yo¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?//_ Harry se echó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose en la pared de la cabina, dándose tremendo trancazo que hizo voltear al rubio enseguida viendo como Potter se sobaba la cabeza con devoción.

-¡Por Salazar Potter¿Qué nunca puedes ser normal?

-Lo siento –se quejaba el pobre Harry casi lloroso por el dolor, Draco algo inquieto le quitó las manos que protegían el golpe.

-Haber, déjame ver que te hiciste Potter –Harry se inclinó y el rubio le aparto el cabello detrás de la cabeza, solo vio el golpe que lucía rojo e hinchado- no tienes nada Potter, tienes la cabeza tan dura que ni un golpe de cola-cuerno te hubiera lastimado.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso Malfoy –le replicó molesto Harry sobándose de nuevo la cabeza magullada.

-Y tu fuiste el salvador del mundo mágico… ¡por Merlín!, no quiero ni saber en manos de quien estuvimos.

-Bueno, ya vale; además yo gané. _//Por lo que se ve hemos vuelto a las mismas, y tan bien que estábamos platicando//._

Pronto llegaron a Hogwarts, al bajar del tren Hermione y Ron corrieron a alcanzar a Harry para no dejarlo de nuevo solo con Malfoy, después de todo, quien sabe que cosas se traería entre manos para molestar al despistado e inocente gryffindor.

-¡Harry! –gritó Hermione corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo- ¡espera!

Harry se detuvo sonriente ante la agitada voz de sus amigos. –Bien, creo que aquí te dejo con tus amigos, Potter –le dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba su túnica viendo como se acercaban corriendo la sangre sucia y la comadreja a donde ellos estaban de pie.

-Sí Malfoy –Harry le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos plata, el moreno sintió como si el slytherin deseara decirle algo- ¿Pasa algo, Malfoy? –le preguntó con una mirada llena de confianza, Draco sonrió como siempre lo hacía, frío e impenetrable.

-No, no pasa nada Potter- Malfoy se alejó hacia su carruaje que lo aguardaba con tres de sus amigos dentro, Harry lo veía confundido pues ese no parecía el Draco que conociera años pasados; tal vez ahora que no estaba Voldemort y que ya no tenía la instigadora presencia de su padre, quizá, Draco Malfoy ahora podría ser amigo de Harry Potter. El aperlado ojiverde sonrió feliz ante aquel pensamiento, viendo a través de la ventana de aquel carruaje, el bello y delicado perfil de nariz respingada del ahora único representante de los Malfoy.

-¿Estás bien Harry? –le preguntó Ron viendo como el carruaje de los Slytherin se alejaba y parecía llevarse también la mente de Harry.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo me quede pensando un momento –sonrió Harry sintiéndose tonto al no saber el porque de su reacción.

El trío dorado caminaba por los pasillos del viejo castillo dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor para la cena de bienvenida a los alumnos.

-Harry… -le habló Hermione con una mirada algo inquieta- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió allá en el tren?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry que parecía distraído, tratando de pasar saliva con dificultad.

-Sí… en el tren, estuviste todo el recorrido con Malfoy… y no dejaste que nos quedáramos contigo...¿me entiendes? –Harry había comprendido la pregunta de su amiga, sabía que había preferido estar con la compañía del rubio a estar con sus dos inseparables amigos, pero¿qué no él también tenía derecho a estar con quien él quisiera?

-Sé a que te refieres, Hermione, pero créeme que no fue intencional. Además, no pasó nada –sonrió Harry algo confundido. La castaña lo miró como si pudiera notar que Harry parecía ocultarle algo, pero Ron en cambio, miraba incrédulo a su amigo.

-¿Cómo que no pasó nada¡estabas con el hurón!

-Ya lo sé –le sonrió al pelirrojo- pero es la verdad, solo estuvimos hablando; nada más.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! –lo miró aún sin creer que su amigo había tenido una "plática" con ese engreído y odioso de Malfoy- llevas seis años peleando con el hurón y estuviste todo el camino a solas con él, platicando, y dices que no pasó nada? Entonces dime de que estaban hablando.

-¡Ron! –lo miró enojada Hermione dándole un codazo en las costillas- ese es asunto de Harry, no tuyo. El ojiverde sonrió agradecido a su amiga.

-Lo siento Ron –se sentó en la mesa de los Gryffindor al igual que sus dos compañeros- solo estuvimos hablando, yo sé que he sido enemigo de Malfoy todos estos años, pero hoy no peleamos; sólo estuvimos hablando… fue tan extraño ver a Draco no siendo un Malfoy…

-Pero es un Malfoy, Harry –le dijo Ron sentándose frente a él en la mesa- y una plática, aunque haya sido "amigable" _//¿amigable¿con Malfoy? Harry sí que está loco//_ no lo va a cambiar.

-Tal vez tengas razón Ron –sonrió tristemente Harry- pensaba que tal vez este año, que es el último que pasamos aquí y que además no tenemos la amenaza de Voldemort y que por fin Lucius ya no estaría hostigándolo, sería diferente y que tal vez podríamos llegar a ser amigos.

-Harry –lo miró Ron sonriéndole con ternura y poniendo la mano en su espalda en una muestra de consuelo- Malfoy nunca va a cambiar.

-Sí –dijo Harry pensativo y triste.

-Pues no lo sabemos aún –intervino la castaña con una dulce sonrisa viendo a su aperlado amigo- nunca creímos que Malfoy fuera a pelear de nuestro lado y ya ven que así lo hizo, todos creyeron que sería un mortífago y al final pudimos ver como fue que decidió ser un aliado de Dumbledore y nuestra causa... en realidad a cambiado mucho Harry y¿quién sabe? Lo que nos queda claro es que Malfoy siempre nos da gratas sorpresas al final... ¿no crees?

Harry le sonrió con un nuevo brillo en ese profundo mar esmeralda que eran sus ojos, un brillo que Hermione describió como "esperanza" mientras Ron aún seguía pensando en lo que había dicho su ahora novia. Sonrió viendo a su amigo, sabía que Harry era muy noble y aunque él mismo odiaba a Malfoy, pudo ver que su compañero deseaba terminar con los problemas que tenía con el rubio Slytherin y tener amistad con él. Había acabado con Voldemort¿porqué no podía acabar también con su enemistad con Malfoy? Sí Harry deseaba hacerse amigo de ese hurón, él trataría de que así fuera, además, ya Harry había hecho mucho por ellos y por toda la comunidad mágica al acabar de una vez por todas con el Señor Tenebroso¿porqué él no habría de tragarse el odio que tenía por ese rubio y tratar de apoyar a su entrañable amigo? Claro, si Harry deseaba hacerse amigo de esa serpiente albina, él no se opondría a ello.

Harry estaba sentado frente a Hermione y Ron mientras a sus lados Dean y Seamus los acompañaban a la mesa en el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos de las diferentes casas pasaban y saludaban a su joven salvador; Dumbledore desde su lugar, sonreía travieso al ver la carita molesta de su alumno predilecto al recibir tantos halagos por parte de sus compañeros. Le agradaba el ver como a pesar de toda la fama que tenía su joven pupilo, éste seguía siendo tan noble, tímido y sencillo como siempre había sido. No le gustaba que estuviera solo, por eso ya había planeado algo... algo que solo él, Minerva y Snape sabían.


	2. 2 Nuevas Reglas

**En El primer capítulo olvide poner ciertas cosas... lo siento xP, bueno ahí van:**

**Disclaimer: ** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de la autora J.K. Rowling (si fueran míos ahorita estuviera nadando en dinero y la historia daría un cambio drástico al final, llamémosle tipo slash.. muajajajaja xD)

**Nota del Autor:** Esta historia es SLASH, entiéndase relación hombre/hombre, así que si no te gustan ese tipo de historias, I'm sorry!! Mejor no lo leas! Ok, ya explicado el caso, esto es un HP/DM (me encanta el rubio!! Se darán cuenta muy pronto.. jejejejeje xP)

_//cursiva//.-_ pensamientos

Se me olvidaba algo más, como no tengo ningún libro de Harry Potter, solo el sexto y apenas lo acabo de empezar a leer, no se muy bien como es el físico de Zabini ni de Nott, así que me tome la libertad de hacerle unos pequeños cambios a los chicos... muajajaja xP, espero les guste.. porque a mi sí... jajajjajaja.

CAPÍTULO 2 

Nuevas Reglas

Todos estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor, la noche lucía mágica y encantadora para el joven Harry Potter, quién lucía feliz de estar nuevamente en Hogwarts, su hogar. Aborrecía estar al lado de sus tíos muggles, pero sabía que Dumbledore le había prometido que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad (que era a los diecisiete, y ya los tenía cumplidos) podría por fin quedarse a vivir en el mundo mágico, donde quizá, podría alquilar o tal vez, hasta comprar una casa y vivir ahí tranquilo el resto de sus días. Harry era feliz, sabía que el ministerio de magia le había dado una considerable suma de dinero como recompensa por acabar con el mago tenebroso y aunque a Harry no le llamaba mucho la atención el ser un joven rico, lo que lo hacía realmente feliz era el saber que ya no vivía con la amenaza de aquel odioso ser, Voldemort.

-De nuevo en Hogwarts, ¿no se sienten extraños de que este año no tendremos que preocuparnos de… ya-saben-quien? –preguntó el sonriente irlandés mientras veía a sus amigos emocionado, aún no se acostumbraba a llamar por su nombre al que fue el señor tenebroso.

-Yo no me siento extraño, me siento feliz… al menos tendremos más oportunidades de ir a Hogsmeade y comprar golosinas sin el temor de ser atacados por los mortífagos –sonrió Ron mientras sacaba una gragea sabor caramelo de la cajita de dulces que había comprado en el tren..

-Ron… creo que más importante que salir a comprar golosinas es que ahora podremos vivir en paz –le dijo Hermione mirándolo extrañada.

-Creo que para Ron no hay más felicidad que poder estar a salvo con sus chocolates –dijo el ojiverde algo pensativo.

-¿Y como seguiste de aquella herida que te hizo Voldemort antes de morir? –preguntó Hermione inquieta- supe que aún te producía cierto malestar.

-Es verdad Hermione –le respondió el guapo ojiverde algo conforme- sé que con el tiempo dejará de doler, pero para mi lo importante es que ahora todos estén a salvo al fin. Es mejor lamentarme por el dolor de está herida a lamentar el dolor de haber perdido a alguno de ustedes, eso no lo podría soportar.

-Harry –lo miro conmovida la castaña en un gesto maternal- lo importante es que por fin acabó esa estúpida guerra de una vez por todas y que nos tenemos aún.

-Cierto, ahora ya podemos descansar y tratar de vivir en paz –les sonrió Dean.

-Sí, ya no tenemos que despertar con la sensación de que de un momento a otro todo podría acabar- sonrió Seamus.

-Sí… ya no tendremos problemas –dijo Harry mientras sus ojos se posaban en cierto rubio Slytherin que parecía tener una interesante plática con sus compañeros- … tal vez ahora estemos en paz.

Ron volteo a ver a su compañero viendo como tenía la mirada fija en la mesa de las serpientes, sobre todo en "cierta" serpiente. El pelirrojo sonrió y sin que su amigo se diera cuenta, llamó la atención de Hermione para que notara tal situación. La castaña al ver que Harry seguía con la mirada clavada en el sexy rubio, pestañeo tratando de descifrar que era lo que los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de su aperlado amigo parecían decir en silencio.

-Quién fuera a decir que las serpientes estarían de nuestro lado, ¿verdad? –cuestionó Hermione tratando de obtener la atención de Harry –después de todo, hay que darles su crédito también.

-Sí, pero de igual forma no se les quita lo orgullosas y déspotas –le respondió Dean viendo con algo de decepción a la susodicha mesa.

-¿Porqué lo dices Dean? –le preguntó Harry intrigado.

_FLASHBACK _

Thomas Dean caminaba tranquilo y muy emocionado por el pasillo de aquel hermoso castillo, añoraba el estar nuevamente caminando por esos corredores y ver nuevamente a sus amigos, apenas acababa de llegar y ya sentía esa gran emoción de verse nuevamente dentro de aquellas entrañables paredes.

-De nuevo en Hogwarts –dijo levemente Dean para sí mismo pero alguien más lo escucho, alguien que venía a su lado.

-Y de nuevo ver la patética cara de San Potter.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó el chico volteando a su lado para encontrarse con Nott quien lo veía altivo y casi burlón.

-Lo que oíste, ustedes los leones parece que lo único que desean es regresar para poder lamer las botas de su adorado salvador, ¿no?

-Deberían estar agradecidos de que Harry los haya salvado de ese loco antes de que les hubiera castigado por su traición.

-¿Agradecerle a Potter? –su boca se estiró de un lado sonriéndole altivamente- seguro que es lo que más desea el niño dorado de Dumbledore, regresar victorioso a Hogwarts para que todos le alaben y le agradezcan a su salvador.

-No sabes lo que dices… ninguno de ustedes siquiera conoce a Harry –le miró enfadado- si trataran de hacerlo se darían cuenta de cuán equivocados están.

-En realidad no me interesa conocer a tu patético amigo, así que con permiso –adelantó sus pasos- me voy.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

-Cuando no iban a ser esas serpientes –dijo Hermione- nunca van a aceptar que gracias a Harry ahora podemos respirar más tranquilos.

-Y… ¿venía Malfoy con él? –preguntó Harry sorprendiéndose de lo que había preguntado.

-En realidad no me di cuenta Harry –le contestó el moreno algo contrariado por la pregunta- creo que iba solo.

-¿Porqué te interesa saber por Malfoy, Harry? –le cuestionó Seamus. Harry se ruborizó sin saber que contestar.

-No, es que… se me hizo raro que no fuera Malfoy el que comenzara esos comentarios.

-Ah –respondió no muy convencido el chico.

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin, el rubio en cuestión paseaba su mirada por todo el gran salón mientras escuchaba las pláticas de las demás personas en su mesa.

-Draco… supe lo que sucedió con tu padre ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Zabini, su cabello lacio y oscuro, enmarcaban sus penetrantes y misteriosos ojos azul metálico que ahora lucían más atrayentes y seductores.

-Sí, me encuentro bien –suspiró algo cansado mientras se cruzaba de brazos en espera del ya acostumbrado discurso del director- después de todo se lo merecía.

-No pude evitar el pensar que tu padre no estaría nada contento con los resultados obtenidos después de la guerra, sobre todo, al saber que su único hijo se puso de parte del viejo loco de Dumbledore.

-Sí, yo también lo pensé así Blaise –le respondió- al terminar la guerra me entró cierto temor de que se escapara de nuevo de Azkaban y tratara de matarme por lo que hice, pero con la noticia que me dio el ministro de magia, creo que ese temor ya quedó atrás.

-De igual forma sabes que puedes contar con el apoyo nuestro, querido Draco- le sonrió coquetamente Nott, su cabello castaño casi rubio lucía más corto y moderno que el año anterior, mientras sus ojos azul cielo casi transparentes se detenían viendo hacia su adorado dragón. Era conocido por todo el colegio que la casa de Slytherin tenía dentro de sus entrañas a todo un nido de provocativos y seductores muchachos que traían vuelta loca a casi toda la escuela, pero era solo Malfoy quien opacaba a todos sus compañeros. (Digo, si una serpiente sedujo a Eva... ¿qué no harían un montón de serpientes en todo Hogwarts? xP).

-Lo sé, Theo –le devolvió la sonrisa el rubio- solo que recuerda que tampoco soy un inútil, ni tampoco una damisela en peligro. Por cierto, ¿y cómo les fue a ustedes con sus padres?

-En realidad, no paso mucho –le explicó Nott- tal parecía que al final, ellos mismos ya se habían dado por rendidos y comenzaban a dudar de su lealtad a Voldemort.

-Esa infeliz serpiente... –dijo Draco pensativo- siempre amenazando a los demás para su propia conveniencia. Estoy seguro que perdió a muchos de sus aliados ya a finales de la guerra, ¿verdad?

-No lo dudes –le respondió Zabini- nuestros padres estaban entre ellos, les dio gusto el saber que nosotros nos quedamos a apoyarte, Draco.

El rubio le sonrió como ya era común en él. Mas ninguno de los alumnos, ni los leones ni las serpientes se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba bajo sus anteojos de media luna, el viejo director los miraba con sus azules ojos algo inquietos y con una sonrisa traviesa pensando en lo que les deparaba el nuevo año escolar... su último año escolar. Dumbledore se puso de pie para hacer un anuncio captando la atención de todos sus alumnos.

-Bienvenidos a un nuevo año más en Hogwarts, estoy feliz de ver nuevamente caras conocidas y de poder disfrutar de algunos rostros nuevos. Como es bien sabido por todos, el anterior año nos ha dejado una gran montaña de malos recuerdos y lamentables pérdidas pero es de sabios levantarse y retomar la fuerza para seguir el camino que yace ante nosotros. Fueron momentos oscuros pero siempre hubo una luz que nunca se extinguió y siempre estuvo ahí para alentarnos a seguir: la amistad. Y es por eso que este año, en honor a esa gran unidad que se experimentó en momentos difíciles, se a decidido acabar de una vez con aquellos pequeños conflictos de los cuales, la mayoría de nosotros somos espectadores. Es por eso que solamente este año, habrá un pequeño cambio en nuestro amado Hogwarts.

Harry abrió enormemente los ojos volteando a ver a sus amigos en un gesto de duda _//¿Qué se traerá entre manos ese demente ahora?//._

-Ahora, mis queridos niños, es de suma importancia para la unificación de las casas que estas pequeñas adecuaciones se tomarán en vigor a partir de este momento. –Dumbledore volteo a ver a Minerva de reojo tratando de no sonreír ante lo que venía a continuación- la profesora McGonagall y su servidor, hace unos momentos tuvimos una pequeña conversación con algunos alumnos de las diferentes casas que existen en Hogwarts. ¿Esto para qué? se preguntarán… bien, pues como todos sabemos existen patrones de enemistad en ciertas casas que no mencionaré cuales son pues ya todos deben saber a cuales me refiero –hecho miraditas a la mesa de Slytherin y de Gryffindor- y hemos decidido que este año a parte del torneo de la copa de las casas, habrá un reto más…

-¿Un reto más? –preguntó Hermione nerviosa viendo a Harry y a Ron quienes parecían no estar más nerviosos que ella- ¿a que se refiere?

-Este reto es muy importante y después de pensarlo mucho hemos decidido hacerlo para el bien y la integridad de las casas; como todos saben cada casa tiene su líder y aunque la mayoría de las casas parecen llevarse bien entre ellas mismas, existen dos que han trabado una gran enemistad gracias a una peculiar parejita; y estas personitas, vivirán en una sola habitación en el castillo durante todo este año escolar para que puedan sellar peleas del pasado y encuentren la amistad… y como les decía mis queridos niños, hace unos momentos preguntamos a varios estudiantes quienes creían que eran los peores enemigos en todo Hogwarts? Y la respuesta fue unánime…

-¡Merlín! –Harry parecía querer vomitar en donde estaba sentado, su rsotro palideció considerablemente- … que no sea yo…

-No… no… -tartamudeaba un bello rubio en la mesa de Slytherin mirando con nervios al viejo metiche que era director- no… no por favor… no yo…

-¡Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter convivirán todo este año juntos por alcanzar la copa de la amistad!

-¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?? –se escuchó un grito por todo el Gran Comedor, Draco estaba de pie, realmente pálido(más de lo normal) viendo incrédulo a su director- ¡¡YO NO QUIERO ESA MALDITA COPA PATÉTICA DE LA AMISTAD!!

-Yo también estoy con Malfoy –se puso de pie Harry uniéndose a aquella protesta- yo no pedí entrar en ese reto! No me interesa ganarlo! ¡NO QUIERO PASARME TODO EL AÑO VIVIENDO JUNTO A MALFOY!

-¡PUES YO TAMPOCO CONTIGO, CICATRIZADO! –le reclamó el rubio realmente molesto.

-Muchachos, muchachos –los trato de controlar Dumbledore- por favor, vengan hacia acá. –Harry y Malfoy parecía que pensaban el dar siquiera un paso para dirigirse a la mesa de los maestros; pero haciendo de piedra corazón, fueron hacia aquel lugar poniéndose de pie frente al viejo- Harry, Draco… esto no lo hago por mí, es por el bien de Hogwarts… además nada pierden intentando y si tienen mucho que ganar…

-¿Qué podría ganar yo? –preguntó molesto Draco viendo retadoramente al anciano.

-La amistad de Harry…

-Ja, ja, ja –rió irónicamente- eso no es ningún premio para mí, tal vez lo sea para Potter, pero para mí no lo es.

-Cállate Malfoy –lo miró ceñudo el ojiverde.

-Bien Draco, ya que no lo quieres hacer por ganarte un amigo, entonces tal vez desees hacerlo por otras cosas…

-¿Cuáles otras cosas?

-Si logran permanecer juntos este año, sin pelearse, sin dar ninguna clase de problemas y tratando de ser personas civilizadas; entonces, Draco, la copa será para Slytherin además de que podrás ser el maestro de ceremonias en el día de su graduación.

-¿Sólo eso? –preguntó el rubio- si me va a chantajear, hágalo por algo que valga la pena.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que deseas, Malfoy? –preguntó el director.

-Bien –el hermoso Slytherin parecía estar pensando- si me quedó con Potter todo este año, deseo entonces que el cara-rajada no sea el buscador de Gryffindor a partir de el primer torneo que se celebre.

-¿Qué te pasa? –volteo incrédulo Harry a lo que estaba escuchando- ¿estás demente?

-Bien, así será entonces –respondió el anciano conforme a la petición del rubio, éste no ocultaba esa risita burlona y déspota la cual la dedicaba al incrédulo Gryffindor, quien miraba pasmado al viejo director. Draco sonriendo y girando sobre su pie, se dirigió nuevamente a su lugar con una mirada de triunfo y una sonrisa altiva.

-¿Sabe lo que acaba de hacer? –preguntó Harry furioso viendo al director- después de que esa maldita serpiente se va a llevar todos los premios… ¿también le va a entregar en sus manos a nuestro equipo de quidditch?

-Calma Harry –le sonrió el anciano- no creas que todo será muy fácil para él… además tu ganarás más aquí, ya verás. Por cierto… los golpeadores suelen ser muy rudos cuando juegan, sobre todo al atacar a sus oponentes.

-Sí… aún me acuerdo de los malditos golpeadores de Slytherin aquella vez en que me aventaron la bludger y me hicieron perder la snitch, logrando que Draco por un momento casi la atrapara; además la mayoría de ellos muchas veces utilizan la bludger para atacar al contrar…i…o… -Harry sonrió maliciosamente dirigiendo una miradita cómplice a su director mientras éste le guiñaba un ojo.

-Director... ¿usted cree que exista la remota posibilidad de que me convierta en un golpeador del equipo?

-Claro Harry, ten por seguro que ese puesto es tuyo... yo me encargaré de hablar con Minerva.

-Gracias, señor –Harry se apartó muy sonriente hacia su mesa no sin antes dirigir una miradita traviesa sobre el sexy rubio, quien lo veía sospechosamente.

//Jajajajaja... ¿así que no quieres que sea el buscador, Malfoy? Pues ahora haber como te enfrentas contra Harry Potter el nuevo golpeador de Gryffindor... muajajaja, la venganza es taaaan dulce mi querido dragoncito albino... tu solo espera y verás... jejejejeje//

-¿De que rayos se está riendo Potter? –preguntó el joven Malfoy al ver esa expresión nunca antes vista en el rostro del león.

-Quizá perdió la razón después de que lograrás que le quitaran su puesto de buscador –sonrió Zabini.

_//¡Salazar se apiade de mí! ¿y si ese loco de Dumbledore resulto ser un viejo mañoso y ahora le prometió al cicatrizado que compartiría cama conmigo?... no, claro que no Draco, no creo que se atreva ese... maldito vejete... pero Potter se veía tan sonriente después de que no será buscador... ¿¡que rayos le pasa?!...¿y si es verdad? ¿y si yo seré el premio de Potter? ¡Merlín me proteja de semejante atrocidad!//_ pensaba el rubio con una cara que entre más pensaba, más pálida se iba poniendo.

-Draco, ¿estas bien? Te ves muy pálido –le preguntó Nott, viendo con sus ojos de hielo al rubio.

-¿Cómo supones que voy a estar bien si voy a estar compartiendo habitación y... –mirada eufórica- ¡Merlín sabe cuántas cosas más con ese cicatrizado morboso!

-Válgame Draco, cálmate –sonrió divertido Zabini al ver la alharaca que hacia su querido príncipe- no creo que Potter se atreva a tanto, se ve que es un tonto para esa clase de cosas.

-Pues piensa lo que quieras, yo voy a poner un hechizo de seguridad en mi cama. –Zabini y Nott sonrieron compartiendo entre ellos una miradita traviesa al ver a su amigo siendo el mismo Malfoy exagerado de siempre.

El festín apreció en las mesas ante el gesto sorprendido de los niños de primer grado, Draco desde su lugar podía ver de reojo como era que Potter se cuchicheaba con sus amigos y entre ellos compartían risitas cómplices, que lo hacían encenderse más.

-Hay que darle su reconocimiento al viejo –les sonrió Zabini burlándose- mira que aún no pierde las esperanzas de que su querido león se haga amigo de nuestra querida serpiente.

-En verdad que mientras más pasan los años por ese viejo decrépito se vuelve más estúpido- mencionó Draco que sin notarlo, ya había hecho puré la ensalada de frutas tratando de digerir aquella noticia.

-Pero mira que aún sueña con unir a Slytherin y Gryffindor, pobre viejo –respondió Zabini mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su chocolate caliente- ¿de dónde sacara tantas ideas tan estúpidas?

-La verdad, Blaise, si lo piensas bien no es algo tan estúpido –le rectificó Nott viéndolo fijamente y convirtiendo su alegre expresión en una completa seriedad, Draco y Blaise se acercaron a él- véanlo bien, ¿no creen que esta haciendo demasiadas cosas para juntar a Slytherin con Gryffindor? ¿o más bien, no será que quiere tener a como de lugar juntos a Draco y a Potter... piénsenlo bien...

-Pero... –lo miró atónito Draco- ¿qué ganaría juntándonos a mi y al imbécil de Potter?

-No lo sabes Draco? –lo miró penetrando sus ojos de hielo sobre los ojos plata- ¿no crees que se esta tomando demasiadas molestias para que aceptes estar viviendo junto a Potter? ¿porqué crees que lo haría?

-Tal vez porque en su retorcida mente desearía ver una fogosa y morbosa escena de sexo entre Draco y su amado león? –preguntó Zabini sonriendo burlón.

-Primero me acostaba con Crabbe que acostarme con Potter –dijo el rubio asqueado.

-Por Merlín... –suspiró Nott- ¿pueden dejar sus sucios y depravados pensamientos para después? Piénsalo Draco...

-Ya me cansé de pensar... dime de una buena vez que es lo que crees tu? –le ordenó el sexy rubio ya cansado de tanta adivinanza de parte de su amigo.

-Ok, ok... esta bien –le respondió- mira Draco, aunque lo lamente, tus padres están muertos y no es que quiera hacerte sentir mal pero estás solo... ¿verdad?

-Sí... ya lo sabía... sigue.

-Bien, tu... un Malfoy... solo, viviendo rodeado por tus recuerdos llenos de, digamos, odio y rencor en contra de el mundo por quitarte a tu madre y por la falta de seguridad de tu padre que a fin de cuentas, el ministerio de magia te lo quitó, asesinándolo en Azkaban dejándote desamparado y solo en esa grande y vacía mansión...

-Diablos Draco... has de haber estado muy solo –lo miró Zabini al oír tal comentario.

-Cállate Blaise –le lanzó una mirada de "estate quieto"- continua Theo.

-Bien, ¿qué tal si el viejo deschabetado tuvo la brillante idea de que tal vez, tu en tu "amarga soledad" sentirías deseos de vengarte de todo el mundo y convertirte en el sucesor de Voldemort?

-Aaahhh –exclamó atónito el rubio, mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco más ante tal revelación.

-Claro!! –intervinó Zabini mientras sus ojos azul metálico brillaron más de la cuenta- es por eso que quiere que vivas con Potter!! Ha de tener la estúpida idea de que el león te va a hacer cambiar con sus dotes de niño bueno y noble. Así, si te haces su amigo, ya no habrá peligro de que te reveles, mi querido Draco.

-Así es –respondió finalmente Nott volteando a ver al rubio quien lucía incrédulo a lo que oía.

-¿Cómo es que ese vejete anormal piensa que YO voy a rebajarme y querer seguir los pasos del imbécil de Voldemort? ¿qué no le quedó claro de lado de quien estuve en la batalla final?

-Eso lo sabemos nosotros, Draco, pero al parecer no posees toda la confianza de nuestro querido director deschabetado.

-Maldito viejo –lo miro enojado el hermoso rubio- ¿cómo se atreve a desconfiar de mí?

-La verdad, yo me imagino que ha de desconfiar todavía, sino es que un poco de todos nosotros –intervino Nott tomando un poco de su sopa caliente.

-No sé cómo es que aun sigue siendo director de esta escuela –le respondió el hermoso rubio con un gesto de frustración que trataba de disimular- después de lo que sucedió debería ser más parcial en cuanto a eso, pero claro, cuando no iba a dejar de seguirle siendo fiel a su amada mesa de los leones.

-Es tan patético –dijo Nott viendo con desagrado hacia la mesa de los maestros.

-Lo peor es que la vas a llevar en todo esto tu, Malfoy –les respondió Goyle uniéndose en la plática- deberías de pensar en cómo vas a hacer ahora que vivirás al lado del cara rajada.

-Primera vez que hablas algo con sentido –le sonrió Draco para después darle un trago a ese delicioso jugo de calabaza.

Mientras en la mesa de los leones, Harry aún seguía tratando de convencer a Ron de que no le sucedería nada si compartía habitación con el rubio Slytherin, ya que el pelirrojo había perdido el apetito ante aquella noticia. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Dumbledore? ¿cómo era posible que ahora en su último año escolar y ya sin la amenaza de un Voldemort, aún ese viejo se las ingeniara para amargar la vida de su joven amigo Harry?

-No comprendo –pudo decir al fin el pelirrojo completamente azorado- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? ¿cómo puede hacerte eso? Es injusto! ¿cómo puede darte más problemas en lugar de tratar de que vivas en paz este último año aquí?

-Lo sé Ron –le dijo quedamente Harry aún tratando de digerir aquella noticia- ya no te angusties, nos seguiremos viendo como siempre.

-Es que simplemente no entiendo! –se quejó de nuevo la dulce castaña- es una idea tan descabellada…

-Y a parte de eso, todavía cuéntale de que ya no tendremos a Harry como nuestro buscador –dijo Ron algo pensativo aún.

-Creo que la guerra lo volvió loco –comentó el irlandés- ¿cómo se le puede ocurrir semejantes disparates?

-No lo sé – Harry sonreía por dentro, primero porque había estado encantado de poder conocer a un Draco Malfoy diferente en el tren, tenía la esperanza de que así continuara en la habitación; y segundo y más importante, se cobraría de todas las que Draco le había hecho en esos últimos seis años de escuela ahora siendo él el golpeador del equipo. Sonrió mentalmente, lo que si tenía duda era de porqué Snape no cuestionó aquella orden? Quizá su profesor de pociones estaba tan chiflado como el director.

-Saben que? –les preguntó Harry más animado- creo que aunque no sea el buscador, nos divertiremos MUCHO en nuestros encuentros de quidditch.

-Pero ya no serás nuestro buscador, Harry –le decía aún entristecido el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, piénsalo de este modo, yo solo estaré este año en Hogwarts, tal vez sea buena idea ir buscando algún nuevo buscador para el equipo; un nuevo suplente para Gryffindor. Pero en lo que a mi respecta, me divertiré mucho haciéndole la vida imposible a Malfoy con la bludger- les sonrió el ojiverde muy animado _//muajajaja... si cree ese Malfoy que le será muy fácil atrapar la snitch ahora que no estoy, no sabe la que le espera conmigo de golpeador... jajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA//_ pensaba el aperlado ojiverde con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-Es verdad –sonrió satisfecho a su vez Ron- yo te ayudaré Harry.

-Hombres –se dijo Hermione. Harry volteo a la mesa de las serpientes deseando conocer que sucedía con ese sexy rubio slytherin que tanto lo hacía enfadar. Al ver el rostro altivo y sonriente de su némesis, sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que esa noche él, Harry Potter, compartiría habitación con el joven y sexy heredero Malfoy. Después de todo, ¿cuántos no hubieran dado lo que fuera por ocupar su lugar? Pero tal parecía que después de todo, el viento se dirigía a su favor.

Todos acabaron de cenar y el director antes de que sus alumnos partieran pidió que Harry y Draco fueran a verlo a su despacho a las nueve de esa misma noche, pues deseaba darles instrucciones y decirles cuál sería su nueva habitación. Draco torció la boca mientras volteaba de nueva cuenta hacia sus amigos.

-Y el show va a comenzar –les dijo desanimado.

-Vamos Draco- lo trató de animar Zabini- solo estarás con ese patético Gryffindor por las noches... _//¿por las noches? Merlín, que mal se oyó eso//._

-No hagas esa cara, Blaise, que se te puede leer lo que estas pensando sin ninguna dificultad –le advirtió el rubio.

-Ok, es solo que... bueno, suena extraño el que te veas a solas con Potter solo por las noches, ¿no crees? –le sonrió juguetón.

-Eres un imbécil, Zabini.

-¿Ya no soy Blaise?

-Síguele así y dudo mucho de que pueda dejar una parte tuya viva para que puedan llamarla de cualquier forma.

-Ok, ya entendí querido Draco... –le guiñó el ojo- ...por cierto, ¿a quién le dirás ahora que te abrace cuando tengas frío? Ya no voy a estar yo, querido Draco... ¿se lo pedirás a Potter?.

El rubio solo le regresó una tenebrosa mirada marca Malfoy mientras Nott trataba de tragarse la risa al ver al rubio príncipe de Slytherin perder los estribos, mientras su encantador pelinegro amigo reía entre dientes sin querer voltear a ver a su amado príncipe.


	3. Sentimientos Cruzados

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de su autora J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomé prestados para saciar mis más bajos instintos... Muajajajajaja xP.

La historia es SLASH, es un HP/DM... prometo que así será!! 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Sentimientos cruzados

Después de despedirse de sus amigos en las mazmorras partió sintiéndose desprotegido y con una terrible furia hacia su director. Y esto no era debido a que el joven rubio echara de menos las discusiones interesantes e informativas, que frente al fuego de la chimenea, compartía todas las noches con su círculo de elitistas amigos en la sala común, sino que se encontraba en aquel estado porque había ocultado algo desde hacía ya tiempo y no se atrevía, o quizá no deseaba reconocerlo y esto era que extrañaría a una persona en especial, a alguien conocido como Zabini. A mediados del sexto año, Draco se comenzó a sentir tan identificado con el chico así como el hecho de que le gustaba demasiado como aquel muchacho de cabellos lacios negros y mirada penetrante y única, lo estrechaba en sus brazos haciéndolo sentir tan bien y como en esas noches frías en que el calor de las gruesas sábanas no le era suficiente, siempre terminaba llamando al chico pelinegro para que lo cobijara con su calor. Cabe decir que Zabini ni se hacía del rogar, ya que siempre era una fortuna el poder dormir con un chico tan hermoso como Malfoy entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo de la fría noche. En sí, Draco estaba molesto porque ya no podría compartir cama con ese chico que aunque él no lo supiera ni se lo imaginara, le atraía tanto. Nunca quiso confesárselo, pues el joven rubio nunca se permitiría rebajarse a demostrar que quería a alguien. Caminaba por los pasillos de aquel viejo castillo aún recordando lo que hacía solo unos minutos había sucedido, a veces sonriendo, otras sintiéndose molesto y algunas lamentándose de su suerte, maldecía a Potter por la terrible situación en la que se encontraba.

_FLASHBACK_

Después de la cena habían vuelto a las mazmorras para pasar el tiempo que le quedaba en compañía de sus amigos antes de partir a la oficina del viejo necio del director. Draco se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala común, pensativo aún por lo sucedido en el Gran Comedor. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Nott se sentaron a hacerle compañía a su líder. Draco sentado entre Crabbe y Goyle observaba el fuego de la chimenea como era que parecía bailar lentamente sobre los leños secos, las llamas coloreaban sus ojos plateados con vivos reflejos en dorado y cobre. _//Potter… ¿porqué contigo?... nunca en toda mi vida me hubiera imaginado que pasaría mi último año en Hogwarts en compañía de ese gryffindor//_ pensaba el rubio mientras apoyaba su barbilla entre sus manos que mantenían sus dedos entrelazados _//ese maldito viejo se aprovecha de que ya no están mis padres para que me defiendan de sus atroces ideas… maldita sea… ¡soy un Malfoy, debería de respetarme//._

-Theo… -le habló casi en un susurro Zabini a su amigo castaño quien estaba sentado a su lado en el sillón- … aún no estoy tan convencido respecto a lo que hablamos.

-¿Acerca de qué? –le preguntó Nott mirándolo pensativo y atento, hablándole igual de bajo debido a que no deseaban molestar ni hacer sentir mal al pobre rubio. Esa conversación solo sería de ellos dos.

-Pues de lo que intenta hacer el loco de Dumbledore –Zabini bajo más el tono de voz, acercándose un poco más al intrigado castaño- tengo la sospecha de que hay algo más encerrado en todo esto.

-¿Algo más? –le preguntó Nott tratando de no llamar la atención del rubio quien lucía aún pensativo- pero¿que podría ser?

-No lo sé, Theo –desvió su mirada hacia los ojos claros de su amigo, Nott pudo ver como las pupilas de los ojos de Zabini parecían pequeños puntos negros flotando en esos penetrantes ojos de inigualable y extraño color- pero te podría apostar lo que quieras a que ese viejo escurridizo de Dumbledore, trae algo más entre manos… algo que tiene que ver con Potter.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Porque siempre ha tenido preferencia con su niño dorado, no creo que la situación de Draco le interese demasiado al viejo; más bien, esto lo hace por Potter… pero aún no se que pueda ser –su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos. Nott comenzaba a pensar que el pelinegro tenía algo de razón en su sospecha, tal vez comenzaría a investigar en los próximos días que era lo que se traía Dumbledore entre manos.

-Pues si Dumbledore piensa que Draco va a permanecer todo este año al lado de Potter; lo que sea que se haya propuesto, ya lo tiene por caso perdido –le respondió casi en el mismo tono de voz que él, solo que con una sonrisita que a Zabini le pareció algo burlona- conociendo a Draco, se muy bien que no aguantará mucho. Esta demasiado acostumbrado a que le cumplan todos sus caprichos y superficialidades, eso sin mencionar que le gusta que lo consientan de más; y Potter podrá ser un noble gryffindor, pero no es tan tonto como para dejarse engatusar por las "cualidades" de Draco. Tarde o temprano van a reventar, ya sea uno o el otro.

-Claro, de eso estoy seguro… tal vez Potter sepa tratar con gente estúpida y pobretona como sus amigos "la comadreja" y la "sangre sucia" pero no esta acostumbrado a tratar con alguien como nuestro aristocrático amigo… -los labios de Zabini fueron estirándose en una sonrisa que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una risita que trataba de aguantar apretando los dientes y los labios (cosa que no le resultaba muy bien, porque se podía oír ciertos soniditos provenientes de su boca), Nott no pudo evitar reír también al ver a su amigo como le salía mal su intento de autocontrol. Draco volteo a verlos al oír ciertos ruiditos que provenían de su mejor par de amigos frente a él. Sabía que seguramente él era el causante de esas molestas risitas, pero no pudo decir nada al ver a su pelinegro amigo, ahí sentado, siendo esa la última vez que lo vería ahí de nuevo, en la sala común. Los ojos plata del rubio se quedaron fijos en ese chico que le atraía tanto¿porqué sería que no podía evitar el dejar de verlo¿porqué razón Zabini era tan interesante para él¿era acaso su personalidad oscura lo que hacía que el rubio se sintiera así de atraído para con él¿Por qué Zabini¿porqué le pasaba esto a él? Si él era un chico que siempre se mantenía al margen en cuánto a ese tipo de sentimientos tan vanales. Al parecer, Zabini no notaba que tenía fija la mirada del rubio príncipe de Slytherin en él; de haberse dado cuenta, hubiera visto un brillo especial en sus ojos plata… algo que tal vez, él nunca sabría.

Cuando se sintió observado, Zabini por fin dirigió la vista hacia el hermoso rubio frente a él; por arte de magia desapareció la molesta risita de su boca y metió un codazo en las costillas de Nott para que se diera cuenta que el rubio los había descubierto en su conversación.

-Y bien¿ya terminaron de burlarse de mí? –les criticó Malfoy, en un tono un tanto molesto.

-No Draco –le respondió Nott tratando de mantenerse en calma- hablábamos de que seguramente, Pansy estará incontrolable ahora que te vayas. (pero mira que mentirosos son xP).

-¿De verdad? –preguntó burlón el joven Malfoy- es extraño Theo, ya que tengo entendido que Parkinson le esta dando una "calurosa" bienvenida a Ivanovh Herbert en estos momentos, así que dudo mucho que le afecte en algo el que yo no vaya a estar aquí.

-¿Quién es ese tal Ivanovh? –preguntó Zabini haciéndosele desconocido aquel nombre.

-Es su nuevo novio –le explicó Draco- lo conoció en estas vacaciones, según tengo entendido, es alumno de Durmstrang.

-Y ¿cómo es que está aquí? –preguntó Nott confundido.

-Creo que han encontrado cuán útiles pueden llegar a ser los polvos flu –el rubio les guiño un ojo, haciendo que los chicos a su alrededor sonrieran.

-Draco –lo interrumpió Goyle- siento molestarte, pero dentro de unos minutos es tu reunión en el despacho del antipático de Dumbledore.

-Sí, tienes razón Goyle –el rubio se puso de pie ante la mirada inconforme de sus amigos- creo que ya tengo que partir.

Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron de pie rápidamente acompañando al rubio hasta la puerta, Draco se volvió sobre su lugar volteando a ver a Nott y Zabini, quienes apenas se incorporaban del sillón para unirse al hermoso rubio que parecía estar esperándolos para partir. –Esperemos que esta situación sea solo temporal, mi querido Draco- Nott trató de animar al joven Malfoy quien parecía, por el gesto en su cara, que partía hacia una condena mortal.

-No se preocupen –les sonrió algo sarcástico- cuando necesite desahogarme, ahí estará Potter, estoy seguro que me alegrará mucho el poder descargar mi ira en él –les guiñó el ojo coquetamente, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de sus amigos. Draco abrió la puerta de las mazmorras y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla para alejarse de ahí, casi impulsivamente se escuchó llamando a alguien- Blaise… ¿puedes venir un momento afuera?

El pelinegro volteo a ver a sus compañeros algo confundido pues por un momento llegó a pensar que Draco le ordenaría tomarse una poción multijugos para que se transformara en el rubio y así engañar a Dumbledore y a Potter. Sacudió su cabeza ante aquel temible pensamiento que pensaba pudiera hacerse realidad muy pronto. Pasando saliva con dificultad y temiendo lo peor, salió de la sala común para encontrarse a solas con Draco en el solitario pasillo.

-¿Estás bien, Draco? –le preguntó el pelinegro tratando de ocultar su temor ante lo que el rubio le pediría (que aunque no lo sabía ya estaba asegurando que era). El rubio slytherin, contempló la estética figura de aquel chico frente a él, vestido con unos pantalones negros con un diseño moderno y atrevido, acompañados por una camisa negra de tela que era parecida a la seda, la cual lucía algo entallada; y su cabello negro hacía juego con aquella imagen oscura que proyectaba desde su interior. Esos ojos penetrantes parecían un abismo en el cual el rubio sentía que era arrastrado hacia su interior. Deseaba tanto perderse en el brillo azul metálico de sus ojos y olvidar por completo que era lo que, sin duda alguna, estaba destinado a ocurrir. El joven Malfoy parecía querer grabarse dicha imagen, mientras Zabini encontraba extraño que el rubio le llamara solo para decirle nada. -¿Y bien?

-Blaise… -logró articular el chico- quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amigo…

-Pues… gracias Draco –le respondió notando algo extraño en esos controversiales ojos plata- tu también eres mi mejor amigo y lo sabes.

-Bien, trata de estar más tiempo con Theo… estoy seguro que la pasarán bien.

-El que me preocupa eres tu, Draco. Me haces sentir como si ya nunca nos fuéramos a ver de nuevo.

-Pues es casi parecido, Blaise –le sonrió- estar con Potter es como la más terrible de las condenas.

-Concuerdo contigo –le devolvió la sonrisa el pelinegro- por cierto… trata de no matar a Potter, no me gustaría ir a visitarte a Azkaban.

-Trataré –le sonrió el rubio regalándole una sonrisa que a juzgar por Zabini, nunca antes se la había visto al platinado. Blaise le guiñó un ojo, lo cual lo hizo verse muy sugerente y se perdió tras la puerta de aquel corredor en las mazmorras. Draco se quedó un momento de pie, odiaba sentirse así… tan débil, no era justo. Lo tuvo ahí a solas, frente a él, a solo unos pasos… y no se había atrevido a decirle nada. Se maldijo por ese pequeña falta de autocontrol¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Se sentía muy mal consigo mismo, nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo sentir así, tan dependiente de alguien… él era el que debería provocar eso en los demás y no al revés! Golpeo con el puño cerrado la pared de piedra, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y apretando los labios para tratar de tragarse ese sentimiento de vergüenza. Si tan solo Zabini supiera lo que él sentía, quizá todo sería muy diferente. El contorno de los ojos del rubio comenzó a teñirse de carmín al igual que su nariz, esto debido al estar tragándose las ganas de llorar. Después de todo, un Malfoy nunca mostraría sus sentimientos, eso sería algo indigno y de falta de buen juicio y carácter; no, definitivamente, el no podría rebajarse a eso. Alzo su vista al cielo y suspiró, un débil sonido triste y pesado, y haciendo fuerzas de flaqueza, se dispuso a partir hacia su destino.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Draco se dirigía hacia el pasillo que conducía al despacho del director, no le gustaba en nada la idea de compartir su habitación con Potter, sobre todo su privacidad con aquel bobo gryffindor. Aún seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz llamó su atención haciéndolo voltear hacia atrás.

-Malfoy... ¿te diriges a ver a Dumbledore? –le preguntó Harry con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-¿Tu que crees, estúpido? –le preguntó todavía enfadado por la idea del viejo director, y de haberlo apartado de su insinuante amigo.

-Oye, no te enojes... solo era una pregunta nada más –atinó a decir el ojiverde mientras se le unía en su camino- y ¿qué piensas de todo esto?

-¿De que Potter¿del rústico y demente director bueno para nada¿de tu patética cara cicatrizada¿o de que tendré que aguantarte todo este año escolar?? –le preguntó casi a punto de estallar mientras sus hermosos ojos plata casi ametrallaban a Harry con cada pregunta.

-Era de eso último, pero bueno, mejor ya no me contestes...

-Eres patético, Potter –le respondió el rubio caminando más aprisa para dejar atrás al seductor e inocente gryffindor.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenias tanta prisa por ver a Dumbledore –sonrió maliciosamente Harry- hasta parece que te mueres de ganas por compartir habitación conmigo.

El rubio se detuvo en seco al oír ese comentario del joven Potter, éste se quedó, con los ojos desorbitados, de pie esperando la reacción de su némesis _//¡Diablos Harry¿qué hiciste? Vas a tener que aguantarlo esta noche y ya hiciste que se enfadara antes de entrar... ¡rayos! No me la voy a acabar... ya estuvo que no dormí nada//_ pensaba el aperlado ojiverde mientras veía al rubio dirigirse hacia él como si fuera un hipogrifo ofendido.

-Tu... tu... –Draco se trababa con sus propias palabras de lo enfadado que estaba y a la vez luchando por verse aún lindo y elegante (cosa que ni batallaba)- ¡aich! no vales ni mi tiempo, Potter. –El rubio siguió su camino dejando a Harry tomando aire de nuevo.

_//¡Merlín! Pensé que sería peor... bien Harry, prosigamos con este enredo//_ se dijo para si mientras continuaba con su camino hasta quedar frente a aquella enorme gárgola de piedra y al lado del rubio quien parecía que deseaba derribar la estatua con su sola mirada.

-Vamos, calma Malfoy –le dijo Harry- si compartiste cabina en el tren conmigo, no creo que te afecte en nada el que compartamos habitación.

-Eso era porque saliendo del tren ya no tendría que volver a verte, Potter estúpido, y esto es COMPLETAMENTE diferente, por si no lo has notado –le reclamó el rubio- y ¡¿que esperas¡¡Di la maldita contraseña de una buena vez!!!

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! –lo miró cansado de su actitud- será mejor que te calmes si queremos pasar la noche en paz y dormir tranquilos.

-Contigo es imposible el tratar de pasar no una noche, sino una hora en paz!

-Bien... esta bien, maldita lombriz albina, ya me cansaste- Harry comenzaba a hartarse de las quejas de Malfoy, quien parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinches.

-¿Te canse¿y que diablos piensas hacer al respecto, Potter? –lo retó.

Harry sin aguantarse más tiempo, tomo al rubio por la túnica estrellándolo contra la pared, pudo darse cuenta de lo fácil que era maniobrar con el rubio, pues era tan ligero que ni había batallado en acorralarlo contra la pared. Draco tenía la cara de Harry tan cerca de la suya que podía saborear el cálido aliento del gryffindor en su boca. Solo un par de centímetros separaba sus rostros; Draco pudo ver por primera vez, esos orbes esmeraldas de Harry tan cerca de él, que pudo notar como ese mar enfurecido de sus ojos tenía pequeños hilos dorados y plateados flotando por todo ese verde esmeralda, rodeados de unas tupidas, largas y espesas pestañas que hacían aún más hermosos esos ojos de su enemigo de la niñez.

-Es mejor, Malfoy –escupió su nombre sonando igual que el rubio- que te contengas si no quieres que esto pase a mayores... ¿me entiendes?

-¿Y crees que te tengo miedo, Potter? –le escupió de igual forma su nombre- tu...

-¿Qué están haciendo? –se escucho la voz mortificada de la maestra McGonagall tras ellos- ¡por Merlín! No se les puede dejar ni un minuto a solas porque luego buscan la manera de pelearse.

-Su querido alumno fue el que empezó todo, maestra –le reclamó el rubio mientras se acomodaba su túnica.

-Yo no empecé, Malfoy y bien lo sabes.

-Empezaste este conflicto desde el primer instante en que respiraste en este mundo.

-Eres tan infantil, Malfoy –le respondió Harry con una sonrisa algo sarcástica en su rostro.

-Bien, basta de ustedes dos –los regañó la maestra- vayan a ver al director de una buena vez, y haber si aprenden a controlar sus caracteres –volvió la vista hacia la estatua que tapaba la entrada del despacho- "pastel de limón".

La gárgola comenzó a girar dejando a la vista la ya conocida escalera de caracol, los dos voltearon hacia la maestra como esperando a que ésta les dijera que se fueran a sus respectivas casas, pero no fue así ya que les dirigió una mirada tan amenazadora que los dos subieron a regañadientes al despacho del director. Ya ahí afuera, el director los invitó a entrar, éste se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mirando a los dos hermosos jóvenes frente a él como si estuviera estudiando sus expresiones o pensamientos.

-Siéntense, por favor –los invitó- ¿desean un dulce picante? Aunque debo advertirles que muerden si no tienen cuidado.

-N-no, gracias –le contestó Harry mientras miraba extrañado aquellas cosas que el director se empeñaba en llamar dulces.

-Bien –entrelazo los dedos poniendo ambas manos sobre su escritorio, mientras observaba detenidamente al par de rostros frente a él- sé que esto puede resultar difícil para ustedes, quizá más para uno que para otro, pero aún sigo insistiendo en que esto es para el bien de Hogwarts.

-Aun no entiendo en que le beneficia a Hogwarts el que yo y Potter seamos amigos –le reclamó el rubio, aun pensando en lo que Nott le hubiera dicho. Deseaba calar al director para ver si era cierto lo que él y sus amigos pensaban. Aunque era muy seguro que así era ya que el anciano director nunca confesaría los verdaderos motivos de sus acciones (aunque estaban un poco distantes de lo que el rubio creía).

-¿Aún no lo entiende, joven Malfoy? –le preguntó serenamente Dumbledore- ¿que cree que pueda pasar si no se soluciona esa riña entre ustedes dos? Los pequeños alumnos de nuevo ingreso pensaran que esta bien el pelearse entre las diferentes casas, dando paso después a enemistades más grandes que podrían acabar con Hogwarts, siendo que todos somos estudiantes de dicha institución.

-¿Y usted piensa que me voy a tragar ese cuento tan fácilmente? –le recriminó Draco.

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero es la verdad... es todo lo que puedo decir.

-Claro, no puede decir más porque se delataría ante su querido niño dorado¿no es así?.

-No entiendo a que se refiere con el hecho de que me delataría¿que es lo que piensa usted que realmente trato de hacer, supuestamente? –lo cuestionó el director en un tono que al slytherin le pareció muy chantajista.

-Al igual que usted, Dumbledore, es todo lo que puedo decir –le sonrió desafiante al anciano quien no pudo ocultar un brillo especial en sus ojos, trató de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, solo les quiero advertir que no me gustaría saber que durante el tiempo en que están compartiendo habitación, se dedican a pelear y a lastimarse entre ustedes mismos.

-Pierda cuidado profesor –le respondió el ojiverde- al menos de mi parte no habrá ningún problema por eso.

-Pues de la mía no estés tan seguro de ello, Potter.

-De ti me puedo esperar cualquier cosa, Malfoy.

-Bien, bien, dejen de discutir –los reprendió el director- su habitación esta tras el cuadro de la pareja de enamorados sentada en una banca en el jardín.

-Qué ironía, no? –exclamó Draco- el cuadro de una pareja de enamorados encierra en sus entrañas a una pareja que se detesta. Claro! Esto no podría ser otra brillante idea más de nuestro amado director¿no es así?

Dumbledore trató de no reír ante el comentario del rubio sentado frente a él –no tiene por que ser así si usted no lo desea, joven Malfoy.

-Director... –lo interrumpió Harry- solo tendremos que estar juntos en la habitación, verdad? digo, no tenemos que estar juntos para todo, no es así?

-Harry –lo miró sonriente el anciano (aunque él ya conocía la respuesta)- en eso yo no podría interceder, si lo que te refieres es a las clases y demás actividades, ya sería cuestión y criterio de cada profesor. Alguna otra duda más? –interrogó el director viendo interesado al par de alumnos sentados frente a él.

-Sí¿cuando darán vacaciones? –preguntó tratando de molestar el rubio- ya me quiero ir de aquí.

-Por cierto, que bueno que me recordó, joven Malfoy –le respondió el anciano haciendo que Draco abriera enormemente los ojos algo nervioso- ustedes no tendrán vacaciones, se quedarán aquí en Hogwarts a seguir disfrutando con la compañía de cada uno de ustedes; y ahora sí, si me lo permiten tengo que seguir trabajando –terminó de decir el director.

-P-pero –tartamudeo Harry- ¿no tendremos vacaciones? o sea que voy a estar aguantando siempre a este… -volteo a ver al rubio quien lo veía con un gesto de enfado- a este… ¡Merlín! (suspiró atormentado) ¿no podría dejar que Ron me visitará al menos un día?

-Claro –sonrió Draco déspotamente- como no ibas a extrañar a "tu amante" la comadreja?

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy.

-Harry –le respondió el viejo- desde luego que podrás llevar a Ronald a tu habitación; pues se me olvidaba comentarles un detalle más –los dos chicos lo miraron atentos y nerviosos a lo que tenía que seguir diciéndoles el director- solamente los sábados de cada semana, podrán llevar a un amigo de cada uno de ustedes a que les acompañe en la habitación, y éste se retirará de ahí a primera hora del domingo en la mañana... ¿quedo claro?

-Sí señor –respondió Harry.

-Bien, pueden retirarse, su equipaje ya fue llevado a su nueva habitación, así que pasen un divertido y emocionante último año en Hogwarts –los despidió sonriente el anciano.

-¿Sabía que eso me sonó a burla? –le recriminó molesto Draco.

-Cállate Malfoy y salgamos de aquí –le dijo Harry mientras jalaba al rubio de la túnica y lo sacaba de la oficina de aquel viejo.

-¡Suéltame, Potter! No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez con tus sucias manos¿que rayos te sucede para que te creas con el derecho de tocarme?

-No es por eso Malfoy, pero al parecer no notas como es que Dumbledore estaba gozando al darnos tantas "buenas" noticias.

-Bueno, al menos en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo –bufó el rubio mientras caminaba hacia lo que sería su nuevo dormitorio- no puedo creer aún que los profesores no se hayan rebelado ante semejante despojo de autoridad que tenemos por director.

Harry trató de no reír ante el rubio, en realidad, le comenzaba a hallar gusto a sus comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos. Ese slytherin en verdad que lo hacía sentirse vivo con tanta energía que parecía poseer en su interior, pero claro, Harry aún no estaba del todo contento con algunas de las ideas del viejo, pues el compartir el dormitorio con el sexy slytherin estaba bien, pero el quitarle las vacaciones, eso era otra cosa... el ojiverde ya había hecho planes con antelación con sus amigos para pasar la navidad en la madriguera y ahora todos sus planes se le venían abajo tan fácilmente como se habían planeado. Pronto llegaron al cuadro que escondía su nueva habitación, la pareja que se abrazaba sentados en una banca vio sonriente a el par de jóvenes frente a ellos, la chica del cuadro sonreía feliz al rubio pues nunca antes había visto cosa tan hermosa jamás.

-"Dulce amargo" –dijo Harry la contraseña siendo ignorado completamente por la pintura.

-Mira, una pareja nueva –dijo el joven enamorado en el cuadro- éstos son nuevos, nunca los había visto antes. (La parejita hablaba como si siempre estuvieran suspirando, muy enamorados… eran tan cursis xP).

-Sí –contestó suspirando la joven mujer entre sus brazos- el hermoso joven rubio parece como si fuera un mismo ángel… (suspiro enamorada)… ¿son novios ustedes también?

-¿Novios? –preguntó Harry volteando a ver al rubio junto a él y sin querer, dejando ver una pequeñita sonrisa.

-En tus sueños, Potter...–le contestó déspotamente el Slytherin ya harto de esos absurdos comentarios que no venían al caso- y ahora tu, mujerzuela de un cuadro barato, déjanos pasar o lanzaré un avada kedavra a tu espantoso novio patético junto a ti.

Ante lo dicho, la joven mujer calló sus comentarios y abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar.

-¡Grosero! –le dijo al momento en que el rubio pasaba a través de la puerta.

-¡Mediocre! –le respondió el slytherin molesto mientras Harry se mordía el labio inferior para no reír.

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! –le sonrió Harry- te has vuelto un completo amargado. La chica solo trataba de ser amigable.

-¿Sabes, Potter? –lo miró en un gesto que al ojiverde le pareció ver que le salía humo por los oídos- no estoy de humor para andar haciendo "nuevos amigos", y si estoy así es solo porque no me siento tan contento con esta situación, como para poder seguir estando feliz a tu lado mientras mis verdaderos amigos están abajo, en las mazmorras, quizá pasando un rato realmente agradable el cual me lo estoy perdiendo por estar, claro, aquí contigo.

-Vamos, Malfoy –le sonrió- no puede ser tan malo.

-Cállate Potter, y da gracias a que el imbécil que es ahora nuestro director, dejara que trajéramos a alguien más a la habitación, aunque fuera por solo un día, sino… (trato de controlarse) sería mejor que ya no me molestes –le respondió el rubio entrando a la habitación. Pronto hizo su enojo a un lado al contemplar sorprendido el interior de aquel aposento el cual sería su nuevo hogar en ese año de estudios. Era realmente increíble, más grande que su propia habitación en las mazmorras y sin duda, más elegante, cálida y cómoda. Harry sonrió al ver la gran chimenea que seguramente, acababan de prender los elfos domésticos del castillo, un sillón grande e indudablemente confortable forrado en piel negra, parecía contemplar la tenue luz que provenía de la chimenea; mientras una gran alfombra color escarlata se tendía a los pies del mueble. Una gran biblioteca que poseía varios libros de pociones, hechizos y demás se encontraba frente a una gran mesa de caoba, magníficamente tallada que complementaba el encanto de aquella habitación que sin lugar a dudas, era la sala común. Draco se adelantó al ojiverde y abrió otra enorme puerta que se tendía a unos pasos sobre unos escalones que marcaban el final de la sala común. Abrió sorprendido los ojos al ver aquel par de camas que habitaban en el dormitorio. Eran enormes y como todos los demás muebles, parecían que el mejor artista en el mundo mágico las había creado. Con solo verlas se sabía que serían una delicia dormir entre sus sábanas y finos edredones que daban la bienvenida al par de jóvenes. Harry aventó a Draco a un lado para tener una mejor vista de aquel lugar.

-¡Merlín… esto es mejor que mi dormitorio en Gryffindor… es genial!! –dijo muy emocionado el joven Potter mientras veía satisfecho aquellas camas de grandes columnas erguidas con presunción, las cuales detenían un techo de tela vaporosa en las camas. Eran sencillamente una maravilla.

-Yo diría que es mejor que cualquier cosa que hayas tenido nunca, Potter, porque claro está que solo una persona como tú se podría quedar babeando por una tontería.

-¡Sólo mira el tamaño de las camas! –exclamaba el moreno aún maravillado e ignorando el comentario del rubio a su lado- al menos compensaron con algo bueno el tener que estar soportándote todo este año escolar.

-Pues con que poco te conformas, Potter –se burló Draco viendo al ojiverde aún emocionado por aquella habitación- claramente se ve que eres un conformista innato, te emocionas por una cama¡Merlín! vaya cosa más patética.

-Di lo que quieras, Malfoy, yo me voy a dormir –dijo Harry sin querer oír más ni ver a su nuevo compañero de habitación. Y sin decir más, se tiró rendido en la cama; era tan cómoda que Harry sentía como si estuviera acostado en una plácida nube. Seguro que las noches serían mucho más confortables ahí.

-Vaya que eres un sucio y maleducado, Potter –le siseó el rubio frunciendo la nariz- mira que acostarte con tu ropa puesta…

-¿Y qué? –lo interrumpió Harry mientras lo miraba casi retándolo y sin ocultar una sonrisita maliciosa- ¿acaso quieres que duerma desnudo?... vaya Draco, nunca me hubiera imaginado que tuvieras esa clase de ideas…

_//¿Qué?... ¿acaso esta tratando de insinuar que yo…¡Salazar!... vaya cachondo que resulto el leoncito…//_ -Potter- lo miró altivamente- preferiría ver primero desnudo a Snape que verte a ti…

-¡A Snape? –sonrió Harry sin dejarse amedrentar por la serpiente- mira que gustitos tienes Malfoy, no sabía que fueran tan… raros… pero proviniendo de ti, bueno, cualquier cosa me podría esperar… supongo.

_//¡Imbécil!//_ -Potter- lo miró tan altivamente como pudo- una persona tan estúpida como tu nunca podría imaginarse siquiera cuán extremadamente altos están los gustos de alguien tan perfecto como yo, y como Malfoy que soy, no nos enlazamos con cualquier cosa… así que lamento mucho decírtelo, Potter, pero no entras en el círculo de mis exquisitos y elegantes gustos.

-Vaya, Malfoy- lo miró Harry mientras se acomodaba en la cama viendo al engreído rubio frente a él, el cual ahora se había sentado en su cama, recargándose tan aristocráticamente en la enorme cabecera del mueble- pues si tus "exquisitos y elegantes" gustos incluyen al horrendo maestro de pociones, ya me imagino entonces el porqué yo no encajo en tu "refinado" mundo.

-Si serás imbécil Potter- estalló el rubio aventándole una almohada en la cara al aperlado ojiverde quien reía ante la acción del hermoso Slytherin- ¿de que diablos te estás riendo Potter¿acaso encuentras esto divertido, eh imbécil?

_//Jajajaja… por Merlín, Malfoy es un completo amargado! (suspiró mentalmente)…pero sigue viéndose igual de lindo//_ -pensaba Harry sin poder contenerse la risa al ver al rubio sentado en la cama viéndolo muy indignado.

-Dime Potter¿Qué es tan gracioso, pedazo de estúpido?

-Ya cálmate Malfoy –trató de controlarse- te vas a morir muy pronto con tanto coraje que haces.

-Qué más quisieras, no? –le torció la boca- pues no se te va a hacer tan pronto, Potter, ya que tengo ciertos asuntos que tratar primero aquí.

-¿Asuntos?

-Sí, eso dije –le bufó molesto. Acabo de decir eso el rubio y se puso de pie para ir al baño a darse una bien merecida ducha con agua caliente que le relajara sus ya tensionados nervios. Harry podía oír el agua correr y el vapor salir por la puerta de aquel cuarto, trató de pensar ahora que estaba más tranquilo.

_//¿Qué asuntos se puede traer entre manos Malfoy?//_ pensó Harry ahora acomodándose boca arriba en la cama _// esto me parece muy extraño… tal vez sea mejor que investigue, no vaya a ser que se quiera meter en líos y ahorita… no, no puede… no hasta que lo haya conquistado, porque claro, lo voy a conquistar¿pero que estoy diciendo¿yo conquistar a Malfoy?... mmmm… ¿y porqué no? El niño esta muuuuy bien, además, se ve que es tan indefenso… ¿indefenso¿yo dije eso?... jajajajaja… ok, ya estoy loco. Pero¿por qué no? la vida se ha empeñado en quitarme todo lo qué mas quiero y se ha esforzado en hacerme miserablemente infeliz, así que, Harry; este gusto no te lo va a quitar, ah no, no lo hará//._

-Mira que eres anormal, Potter –lo miraba de hace rato el rubio, ya había salido de la ducha y vestía una elegante pijama de seda negra, la cual hacía resaltar su pálida e insinuante belleza- solo una persona tan extraña como tu, podría estar haciendo esas caras y murmurando con… sabrá Merlín quien. –Harry se ruborizó al oír la voz de su némesis parado en frente, por un instante se había olvidado de él. En verdad que Draco Malfoy hacía justicia a la elegancia, con esa pijama de seda negra, su bien moldeado, redondo y estrecho trasero se veía tan tentador… Harry se abofeteo mentalmente al sorprenderse el mismo viendo esa parte del rubio.

-Bueno, con alguien tengo que platicar, no? –trato de defenderse- o es que prefieres que conversemos entre nosotros?

-No tuvieras tanta suerte, Potter –le contestó el rubio mientras se acomodaba en su confortable cama.

-Lo imaginaba –Harry cerró los ojos deseando que el sueño le viniera pronto para recobrar fuerzas y levantarse el día de mañana con nuevos ánimos para aguantar y "conquistar" a su tan difícil presa rubia y seductora. Malfoy se recostó en su cama viendo hacia la pared y dejándose llevar por sus propios pensamientos.

_//Salazar quiera que esto sea solo una pesadilla, mira que tengo que aguantar al cara rajada y sus patéticos comentarios todo este año… Merlín, estoy seguro que me odias… aunque por un lado (sonrió levemente) ese estúpido de Potter tiene los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto y … ¿¡pero que diablos estoy diciendo¡es Potter!! Merlín, ya me esta afectando esta situación… además, tengo que arreglar ciertos asuntos con Blaise, no me gusta sentirme así. Salazar sabe cuánto voy a extrañar a ese diablo de Zabini//_ -pensaba el rubio cerrando los ojos mientras sus pestañas se humedecían por una ligera capa de líquido salado que luchaba por salir de sus ojos _// Blaise… (suspiraba)… te extraño mucho…//_ se abrazó a si mismo mientras una lágrima salió finalmente resbalando por su aterciopelada mejilla, se trató de esconder entre las sábanas. Harry pudo escuchar un leve suspiro, el cual casi parecía un leve lamento que provenía del rubio frente a él, se enderezó un poco y alcanzó a ver como el rubio ligeramente se estremecía entre las sábanas de la cama.

_//Pero¿qué le pasa a Malfoy?//_ pensaba Potter sin acabar de entender a ese orgulloso slytherin. -¿Estás bien, Malfoy?

-Qué te importa, Potter –fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras- se cansó Harry y volvió a su posición en la cama _//Draco… no me gusta nada cómo estás actuando, tal pareciera que ocultas algo… y luego con lo que dijiste¿qué asuntos podrías tener tu pendientes?… Merlín, sin lugar a dudas tengo que investigar que es lo que estas tramando, delicada serpiente albina//_ y sin querer pensar mas, Harry se quedó completamente dormido mientras se arrullaba por el sonido del viento que parecía cantar afuera de esos muros y por el dulce aroma a vainilla y coco que provenía de cierto hermoso rubio que trataba de dormir sin lograrlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tal parece que esta comenzando a surgir un triángulo amoroso en la historia… hum… aunque uno de los protagonistas ni siquiera está enterado de ello (entiéndase Zabini)… jejejeje… pobre Draco xP.

Debo disculparme por este capítulo, la verdad es que tuve una de esas pequeñas etapas depresivas, y el capítulo no resulto del todo de mi agrado, pero espero que les haya gustado. Aunque debo decir que aun no se que esperar de Blaise, Draco y Harry. Tal parece que el rubio se inclina más por Zabini… pero espero sea solo un capricho, bueno, claro que lo será, Harry es muy perseverante y no quitará el dedo del renglón, y más ahora que sucederán varias cosas después… jejeje.. ñaka, ñaka…hará cualquier cosa por conseguir a su adorada serpiente x3 .

Gracias a **piri-chan.anti-kikio, Dianitablack y a FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter** por sus comentarios¡Gracias, muchas mucha gracias!! ya verán, todavía faltan muchas cosas por pasar y hay que ver como se las ingeniara Potter para cumplir sus propósitos Muajajajajajaja!!! (pobre Harry, lo voy a meter en cada aprieto y alguno que otro dolorshillo, pero bueno, eso le pasa por enamorarse de el sexy aristócratico joven Malfoy xP).

¡Espero sus reviews!


	4. De miradas y reproches

Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling, ya que si fueran míos definitivamente el último libro de Harry tendría un alto contenido Slash y pondría un final feliz llamado HP/DM Muajajajajajajaja xD)

Nota de Autor: solo para recordarles que he cambiado a Zabini y a Nott, porque no se como es el físico de ellos, así que yo los describo como me gustaría que fueran... sexys, buenos, etc... claro, Slytherin siempre va a tener lo mejor... muajajajajaja... ¡Slytherin hasta la médula!

**Haruko** me adivinaste mis pensamientos acaso??? jejejeje, así es, no pienso dejar a Harry sin su Draco... lo prometí y lo voy a cumplir... lo prometo!

Ahora sí, a leer...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 4

De miradas y reproches

El sol despertó en lo alto iluminando poco a poco las caras adormiladas del león y la serpiente que yacían dormidos entre sábanas y edredones. Un ligero murmullo que se apetecía como queja, salía de una de las camas en la habitación. Harry Potter bostezó mientras estiraba sus adormilados huesos, sintiendo casi como una maldición imperdonable el haberse despertado de tan cómodo sueño y de tan plácida cama. Miró a su alrededor encontrando bastante extraño el lugar, no lo reconocía, definitivamente esa habitación no era la de Gryffindor… ¿y donde estaban Ron, Dean y Seamus? Fue cuando fijo los ojos frente a él y vio a un rubio que parecía estar en la misma situación que él. _//Claro, como lo pude olvidar… estoy compartiendo habitación con Malfoy//_ pensó Harry mientras un segundo bostezo se apareció en su boca. Despabilándose se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha que seguramente, le caería muy bien. Draco por su parte, se tallaba los ojos que aun se negaban a abrirse por completo, había dormido tan bien en esa confortable cama, que solo por ese instante, agradeció al viejo chiflado de Dumbledore el haberlo puesto en aquella habitación.

Harry salió del baño ya vestido con el uniforme, volteo a ver al rubio que aún estaba sentado en la cama. –Y bien, Malfoy ¿no piensas levantarte o es que no vas a ir a las clases? _//mira nada más Harry, que linda carita adormilada puede tener esa sabandija de Malfoy al despertarse _x3

-¿Qué tanto me ves, estúpido? –le cuestionó el rubio malhumorado- da gracias que por fin voy a poder estar con mis amigos, sino ahorita no estuvieras vivo.

-Ok, pero ya levántate –le dijo casi ordenándole el gryffindor- tenemos que bajar a desayunar antes de ir a clases.

-No me estés diciendo lo que tengo que hacer, Potter –le recriminó el rubio, enfrentándosele cara a cara- así que solo preocúpate por ti mismo¿vale?

-Bien –fue toda la respuesta de un Harry molesto, tomó su mochila y aún sintiéndose incómodo por lo grosero que era el slytherin se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de aquella habitación, la verdad ya el estómago le rugía de hambre haciendo un sonido que hizo voltear al rubio hacia el.

-Vaya, Potter. Ahora mismo me doy cuenta donde es que tienen escondido el león los gryffindors.

-Cállate Malfoy –le respondió Harry saliendo de aquella torre sonriendo ante el comentario del rubio. Mientras Draco también sonreía ante lo sucedido, tomó su toalla junto con sus ropas y se metió al baño para darse también una tibia ducha para después, seguir los pasos del despistado gryffindor.

Harry llegó al Gran Comedor, encontrándose con Hermione y Ron en el camino. La castaña le sonrió dulcemente al joven Potter mientras el pelirrojo lo veía sorprendido de que hubiera sobrevivido sin rasguños al pasar una noche con el engreído de Malfoy.

-¡Harry! –lo saludó Hermione- pensé que no vendrías.

-¿Por qué no habría de venir? –preguntó extrañado el ojiverde- tengo que ir a las clases y además ya tenía ganas de verlos de nuevo.

-Me da gusto, Harry –le respondió la castaña- y debo decir que te ves muy bien a pesar de que… pues, tu sabes.

-Je,je,je… lo sé –le sonrió- en parte se debe a que dormí muy plácidamente esta noche.

-Hablando de eso¿qué tal tu primera noche con la lombriz? –le preguntó Ron muy intrigado.

-Aburrida, yo creo que hubiera sacado más plática de la Sra. Norris que de Malfoy. Pero que se puede esperar de alguien como él, me imagino que en verdad me odia.

-Bah! –le palmeó la espalda el pelirrojo- no te preocupes Harry, además ni que te importara tanto lo que sintiera esa lagartija albina.

-¿Será? –preguntó casi sin voz el ojiverde, Hermione volteo a verlo al poder escuchar ese murmullo proveniente de su amigo. ¿Qué tenían esos ojos esmeraldas que antes no se veían así? La chica sabía que algo pasaba y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin saber que era lo que tenía su solitario amigo.

-Esperemos que Malfoy traté de darse cuenta que por el bien de ustedes dos, es mejor llevar las cosas en paz, Harry.

-Lo dudo mucho, Hermione, Malfoy es muy testarudo.

-Je, je… se a lo que te refieres –le sonrió el pelirrojo mientras abrían las puertas del comedor, el cual lucía diferente. Estaban las cuatro mesas de las casas como siempre lo habían estado, solo que con una pequeña diferencia que no encajaba en ese ya monótono cuarto. Una mesa más pequeña estaba erguida a un lado de aquellas cuatro más grandes -¿y esa mesa¿qué hace ahí?- por lo visto no solamente Ronald Weasley se preguntaba acerca de eso, sino que al parecer los demás estudiantes hacían lo mismo, pues todos tenían la vista fija en aquella mesa que no encajaba en el cuadro del Gran Comedor. Haciendo caso omiso de ello, el trío dorado se encaminó hacia su destino de siempre. Harry Potter se iba a sentar con sus compañeros ocupando la mesa de Gryffindor cuando oyó la voz de su "querido y bien amado" director, Albus Dumbledore.

-Harry… -lo llamó- creo que la pequeña mesa que vez ahí, es donde desde ahora tu y el joven Malfoy tomarán sus respectivos alimentos. Así que te pido de favor, que tomes el lugar que te corresponde-. El director sonrió al ver la cara anonadada del joven Potter, tenía los ojos desorbitados y parecía estatua inerte viendo y aún sin comprender aquella orden del viejo Dumbledore.

-D-disculpe, profesor –interrogó Harry, pensando que quizá no había escuchado bien aquella orden- creo que… no entendí… muy bien –dijo casi sin aliento y aún en shock.

-Sí Harry, que ocupes tu lugar en aquella pequeña mesa que vez ahí, ese será tu lugar junto al joven Malfoy.

_//¡Diablos!... ¿porqué¿porqué a mí?... //_ pensaba el ojiverde mientras arrastraba sus pasos hacia su nuevo destino, siendo observado por su pareja inseparable de amigos que si se veía bien, tenían la quijada casi en el suelo. Harry se sentó en aquella mesa cuando la puerta de aquel gran salón se abrió de nuevo dejando ver a Draco Malfoy con toda su escolta de altivos amigos. Potter sonrió sarcástico al saber que esa cara de presunción del joven rubio le iba a durar muy poco.

-Draco –le llamó igualmente el anciano- su lugar esta en la mesa junto a Harry-. En ese instante el ojiverde agradeció haber llegado primero que el rubio, de otro modo, se hubiera perdido de ver la cara de espanto del príncipe de Slytherin.

-¿Q-qué dijo? –preguntó Malfoy sin entender aquellas palabras que había dicho el viejo decrépito sentado al final del Gran Comedor y al cual todos se empeñaban en llamar director.

-Lo que oyó, joven Malfoy- le volvió a repetir Dumbledore igual de tranquilo- su lugar de ahora en adelante es al lado de Harry-. El ojiverde sintió encogerse al ver como Draco Malfoy junto a toda su escolta de atrayentes serpientes, volteaban a verlo con una mirada, que para Harry Potter eran realmente devastadoras y asesinas.

-No puede ser… esto tiene que ser una broma- se dijo para sí mismo el joven Malfoy, mientras sus amigos le lanzaban miradas funestas a su director y al gryffindor que casi metía la cara dentro de su platón de sopa –soy un Malfoy… como se atreve… -seguía quejándose el rubio mientras caminaba hacia su nueva mesa dejando a sus amigos aún estupefactos a lo que sucedía. Ya una vez todos en sus respectivas mesas, fueron testigos de un silencio atroz que era casi palpable en toda aquella habitación.

-Mira Malfoy –le dijo Harry en un tono bajo- sé que esto te molesta tanto como a mí…

-Cállate Potter –le dijo cortante.

-Es que parece que…

-Qué te calles, Potter… -le volvió a repetir el rubio mientras tomaba con fuerza la pobre cuchara con su mano.

-Bien, pero que conste que solo deseaba hacer las paces ya que parece que Dumbledore no nos dejará separarnos ni un minuto- ante toda respuesta, el rubio se puso de pie realmente endiablado y dando un golpe en la mesa se retiró del Gran Comedor sin desayunar siquiera. Harry Potter se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto de fastidio y desesperación mientras el director al lado de Minerva parecía disfrutar de aquella escena. Snape miraba con desagrado al viejo quisquilloso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En un frío salón en las mazmorras y dónde recibirían la primer clase de pociones en su último año, un joven rubio estaba sentado con la cabeza entre sus brazos pensando _//¿qué hice mal en mi vida para que me pagaran con esto?... ¿porqué Merlín me odiara tanto?... ya no voy a poder comer tranquilo jamás... ¡maldito vejete insufrible¿hacerme eso a mí¿A MÍ, QUE SOY UN MALFOY?... ¿porqué? Salazar¿porqué a mí?//._ Suspiró el chico tratando de retomar el control de sí mismo. La puerta de aquel salón se abrió dejando ver a su ya conocido grupito de amigos.

-Diablos, Draco -exclamó Nott sentándose al lado del rubio compungido- nunca creí que Dumbledore se atreviera a tanto.

-Pues ya ves que así es –suspiró el joven heredero Malfoy- ese maldito vejete agrio me odia...

-En tal caso odiaría también a Potter, porque mira que ponerlo a tu lado... –dijo Crabbe muy pensativo.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar "Crabbe"?? –lo miró sin poder evitar una mirada de disgusto- ¿estas tratando de decir que es algo "horrible" el que alguien pase tiempo conmigo??. –Los tres chicos voltearon a ver al robusto Crabbe quien se puso nervioso y un tono carmín comenzó a cubrirle la cara.

-No... yo lo que trataba de decir era que Potter también esta igual que tu... digo... –no supo que más decir.

-Por Salazar, cállate de una vez, Crabbe –exclamó el rubio ya molesto- solo estás empeorando las cosas más de lo que ya están...

-Sí... esta bien –se disculpó muy ofendido y asustado por haber hecho enfadar a su preciado príncipe.

-¿Y cómo te fue con el cicatrizado anoche? –le preguntó Zabini mientras le entregaba un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate.

-De lo peor –le respondió el elegante y sexy rubio mientras comía con los más finos modales aquel pedazo de pan- te juro que de haber sabido que esto iba a suceder, no hubiera regresado a Hogwarts.

-Bueno… ¿hubieras despreciado el graduarte con honores y con tu título recibido solo por culpa del bueno para nada de Potter? –sonrió Zabini- pensé que siendo un Malfoy no te dejarías vencer tan fácilmente por un viejo y su mascota cara rajada.

-¿Éstas demente, Blaise? –le preguntó- estar al lado de Potter es lo peor que me pudo pasar, y eso no tiene nada que ver con que sea un Malfoy.

-Eso lo sabemos, Draco –Nott se sentó a su lado, tratando de cambiar el tema- te echamos mucho de menos anoche.

-¿En serio? –preguntó volteando a ver a Zabini, quien se había sentado sobre el escritorio del rubio- digo, claro que me extrañaron, después de todo soy alguien inolvidable.

-Al menos aún podremos seguirte viendo –le respondió Blaise sonriéndole seductoramente- no es fácil el dejar de verte, Draco.

-Lo mismo digo, Blaise –el sexy slytherin le regaló una sonrisa tan provocativa al joven pelinegro sentado frente a él, qué este no supo que decir- por cierto, el vejete anormal nos dio la oportunidad de llevar a un amigo los sábados a nuestra habitación... así que, no se van a librar aún del todo de mí.

-¿En serio, Draco? –le preguntó incrédulo Goyle- ¿y eso a que se debe?

-No lo sé, Goyle –lo miró el rubio- tal vez el viejo se ablandó un poco...

Tuvieron que dejar su conversación para después al ver que comenzaban a llegar los demás estudiantes al salón, entre ellos los leones de gryffindor. Nott se fue a su lugar, sentándose al lado de Goyle, mientras Zabini se sentó, como siempre lo había hecho, junto a Draco.

-Ya llegaron los amados gatos sarnosos de Dumbledore.

-Pues Potter tiene una cara que no es del todo grata... –le respondió Blaise viendo como Harry tenía una mirada algo melancólica.

-Claro, recuerda que dentro de unos minutos vendrá Snape y seguro no va a pasar un rato agradable –le respondió el rubio.

-Es verdad, al menos la mañana tendrá sus tintes divertidos. –El pelinegro le sonrió para después sacar sus útiles del maletín. Draco sentía como si un shock eléctrico le atravesara el estómago, haciéndole erizar la piel. Podía sentir como el brazo de su misterioso e inquietante amigo le rozaba el suyo. De reojo volteo a verlo y ahí estaba... con su mirada tan sofocante, su cabello tan negro como la más oscura noche; su tibia y pálida piel blanca como la luna y esa túnica negra en realidad lo hacía verse más sexy de lo que ya estaba. Draco sintió perderse en sus propios sentimientos, como deseaba que Zabini le rodeara su cintura con sus brazos, cómo deseaba que ese chico lo besara; de seguro sus labios sabían al elixir más exótico que hubiera existido jamás.

-¿Pasa algo, Draco? –le preguntó el pelinegro al ver la mirada ausente del rubio.

-No Blaise... –le sonrió- no pasa nada... _//por ahora//._

-Guarden sus varitas, no quiero estar oyendo ningún ruido y pongan atención... a-ho-ra –les ordenó el amargado Snape. Todos los alumnos dirigieron su vista al frente.- A partir de esta clase y por órdenes del director, se reagruparan en equipos de dos integrantes... y no habrá motivo de queja... ¿entendieron?

-¿E-equipos? –preguntó Ron- yo contigo Harry.

-Permítame decirle... Sr. Weasley... que yo soy el que da las órdenes aquí... y yo decido con quien van a formar equipo... DIEZ PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR.

-¿Porqué¡no hicimos nada! –exclamó Harry algo molesto al oír esas palabras.

-Otros diez puntos menos por hablar sin mi autorización Potter y por ser tan quejumbroso.

-¡Rayos! –se enojó Harry.

-¿Quiere que le siga bajando puntos a su molesta casa, Potter? –le preguntó el profesor Snape tan cerca de la cara de Harry que este pudo muy bien descubrirle un nuevo granito que le había salido en la frente.

-No, señor.

-Así me parece, Potter –Snape a pasos rápidos y firmes se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio, volteando rápidamente hacia sus alumnos- Bien, cuando diga sus nombres ocuparán el lugar que les corresponde... Granger, tome asiento al lado de Malfoy, Seamus, siéntese junto a Parkinson, Weasley junto a Zabini, Dean al lado de Goyle, Neville junto a Crabbe ... (así siguió repartiendo hasta que llegó al nombre de Harry) Potter, siéntese junto a Nott.

-¡Yo no me voy a sentar al lado de la cochina sangre sucia! –se quejó el rubio slytherin mientras veía asqueado como era que Hermione se sentaba a su lado, con una cara de fastidio.

-Bien, entonces permítame preguntarle Sr. Malfoy; ¿desea sentarse junto a Potter y seguir en su "grata" compañía? –le preguntó el profesor Snape viéndolo algo sarcástico- o me imagino que ya estarán más que cansados para seguir estando juntos también en sus clases. –Ante el silencio del rubio, el profesor de pociones se dispuso a seguir dando su clase- bien así me lo esperaba. Y vayan acostumbrándose a su equipo que así será hasta el final de año. Y ahora, abran sus libros en la página 638 y hagan la poción que ahí se menciona.

-Pero Profesor Snape –interrumpió Hermione- no puede ponernos a hacer una poción sin antes explicarnos para que sirve.

-Bien srita. Granger –la miró fulminante- ya que parece que está cuestionando mi manera de dar clase, entonces dejaré que usted misma se tome la poción al momento de haberla terminado y así demostrara a sus demás compañeros, de que trata la poción. –Hermione bajo la vista realmente molesta, ese maestro si que la hacía enfadar- la poción que fabricarán, SRITA. GRANGER, es la famosa veritaserum. Aquella poción que hace confesar todo lo que se desee a un enemigo o a cualquier persona. Por cierto, 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR.

-Bonito regalo de bienvenida les acabas de dar a tus amigos, Granger, seguramente estarán muy felices contigo –le sonrió burlonamente el rubio.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy.

-No te atrevas a callarme de nuevo, sangre sucia.

-Bien¿sabes Malfoy? Aún puedo golpearte como esa vez en tercer año... ¿ya lo olvidaste o deseas que te lo recuerde?

-Eres una molestia –le dijo mirándola con asco.

-No me interesa lo que piense una sabandija como tu, Malfoy. –Y así terminaron su plática por ese día la pareja de chicos más avanzados en pociones. Mientras en la mesa de Harry, el ojiverde veía como Nott preparaba el caldero.

-¿Y bien, Potter? –lo miró con sus ojos de hielo- ¿vas a hacer tu poción o te vas a quedar contemplando como hago yo la mía?

-L-lo siento –se apenó Harry- es que me quedé pensando.

-Pues es mejor que no te distraigas, Potter y te pongas a trabajar.

Harry torció la boca y se puso de pie para ir por los ingredientes que estaban en los anaqueles pegados a la pared. Se encontró con Ron quien aprovecho que el ojiverde se dirigía hacia los anaqueles para hablar con él.

-¿Qué tal te esta yendo, Harry?

-Pues... bien, hasta ahorita.

-Al menos no te pusieron con Malfoy, casi aseguraba que te sentarían con él.

-Yo también lo creí así, Ron; pero al parecer nuestro querido Snape se da el lujo de desobedecer algunas órdenes de Dumbledore.

-Eso fue lo que creí, siempre está consintiendo a su querido ahijado.

-Bueno, te veo al rato Ron. Deja voy a preparar la poción.

-Bien. –los dos chicos se alejaron y tomaron sus lugares nuevamente. Ron se sentó en su lugar dejando todo su material en el escritorio para ponerse a preparar su poción inmediatamente. Zabini lo observaba de reojo, sabía que Weasley era malísimo para hacer pociones... aunque¿en que era bueno un Weasley? Sin notarlo, Ron se puso a silbar levemente mientras cortaba los ingredientes, robando una sonrisa del pelinegro sentado a su lado.

-Vaya Weasley, cualquiera que te viera diría que eres todo un experto preparando pociones.

-¿En serio? –preguntó atónito- ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?

-No, lo estás haciendo muy mal realmente, yo te lo decía por la excesiva confianza que tienes al prepararla –se rió- eres un caso perdido, Weasley.

-Al menos tengo vida social, Zabini.

-¿No me digas¿en serio? –sonrió viendo al pelirrojo de Ron que tenía el cabello un poco más largo- mira quien fuera a decirlo... ¡tienes vida! Jajajajajajajajajaja...

-Odioso... –alcanzó a decir el pelirrojo mientras apretaba el cuchillo en su mano.

-Potter –lo interrumpió Nott haciendo que el ojiverde dejara de cortar sus ingredientes- si seremos pareja en todo este año, espero que dejemos a un lado las peleas de niños para poder trabajar a gusto¿entiendes?

-Sí, claro Nott –le sonrió Potter al chico de mirada de hielo y piel nívea.

-Bien –le sonrió. Y así los dos chicos se pusieron a trabajar en silencio hasta terminar cada uno su poción. El que no dejaba de lanzar risitas era el pelinegro pálido de Zabini quien no dejaba de reírse al ver los intentos de Weasley al preparar el veritaserum.

-¿De que diablos te ríes, Zabini? –lo miró desesperado.

-Nada, solo me preguntaba si la poción que estas haciendo es para que tus enemigos digan la verdad o para matarlos?

-¿Qué la estoy haciendo tan mal así? –preguntó Ron mientras se asomaba a su caldero humeante.

-No te preocupes, Weasley. Te obsequiaré un poco de mi poción para que la entregues como si fuera tuya, solo deja de asomarte al caldero o terminarás sin cejas.

-Bonita cara tendría¿verdad? Sin cejas... jejeje- sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Sí, definitivamente se te acentuaría más la cara de tonto -sonrió el slytherin- bueno... no quise decir eso...

-No te preocupes, Zabini –le sonrió Ron- te perdono nada más porque me vas a dar de tu poción.

-Bien, entonces es un trato, Weasley.

-Así es, Zabini. –Ron le sonrió satisfecho al pelinegro mientras este encontraba aquella sonrisa muy desconcertante. Claro, ese Weasley no perdía la carita de niño travieso desde que entrara a Hogwarts, solo que ahora se veía más atlético y un poco más maduro, (en lo que cabe decir que un Weasley sea maduro). Draco Malfoy miraba como ese maldito gryffindor pelirrojo había logrado hacer sonreír a Blaise, pero sobre todo, como era que el estúpido de Zabini se dejara engatusar tan fácil por ese tonto pobretón. Algo estaba mal, definitivamente, Draco Malfoy estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil. El sentirse desplazado por sus amigos. Pues por más que veía encontraba a todos sus compañeros trabajando tan normalmente como si nada hubiera pasado... ¿pero que era lo que estaba pasando?

Antes de acabar la clase de pociones, Zabini vació de su poción sobre el frasco del pelirrojo y éste le sonrió agradecido _// Wow, Ron... quien fuera a decir que las serpientes no todas eran iguales. Ese Zabini si que me cae bien. Además, tiene algo... no sé... jejejejeje... es indudablemente atrayente... si eso es, Zabini es un imán//_ pensaba el pelirrojo mientras veía como el pelinegro vertía su poción en su propio frasco para después entregárselo al profesor.

Terminó la clase de pociones y se dirigieron a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y como les tocaba aún juntos a Slytherin y a Gryffindor, los dos grupos de alumnos partieron hacia dicho salón en donde ya los esperaba su nuevo maestro. Harry se sorprendió bastante al ver a Ojo Loco Moody parado a un lado del escritorio, éste le sonrió.

-Toma asiento, Harry.

-Sí, profesor –le dijo mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima. No sabía porqué pero Potter siempre había sentido algo de miedo hacia esa persona. Era muy impredecible y desde aquella vez en cuarto año, aún no le tomaba tanta confianza a Alastor.

-Bien, ya que están todos sentados, comenzaremos la clase –Alastor con varita en mano, comenzó a caminar entre los alumnos- sé que debido a la guerra contra Voldemort, ya ustedes son expertos en algunos de los hechizos más peligrosos, así como en las maldiciones imperdonables... –volteo viendo a Harry, pues fue con un Avada que dio fin a la vida de Voldemort- es por eso que he decidido que estará bien practicar un poco, veamos como están sus defensas... ¡Malfoy! pasa al frente.

Draco pasó saliva con dificultad, le temía tanto a ese viejo lunático de Alastor, más porque al parecer, ese viejo tuerto le había tomado una gran antipatía. Malfoy sin demostrar que sentía temor, camino hacia el frente del salón sin perder su porte elegante y altivez innata (claro, soy un Malfoy¿qué esperaban?). Alastor vio al príncipe de Slytherin "pavonearse" ante sus demás compañeros, ah como le caía mal ese maldito mocoso engreído, él mismo se iba a encargar de bajarle sus humos.

-Bien, varitas afuera –le ordenó mientras se ponía frente a él.

-¿Con quién voy a pelear? –preguntó el slytherin al ver que solo lo había nombrado a él.

-Conmigo... –el rubio no pudo ocultar una mirada de pavor- ¿por qué, Malfoy¿tiene miedo o siente que no es lo suficientemente listo como para defenderse?

Harry Potter desde su lugar veía aquella escena sintiendo una ansiedad dentro de él¿qué diablos le pasaba a ese loco de Alastor¿sería capaz de hacerle daño a Malfoy?, el ojiverde sintió como la garganta se le cerraba siendo imposible pasar saliva, con los ojos más que abiertos, miraba la expresión en el rostro temeroso de Malfoy y en el rostro sarcástico de Alastor. Ojo loco extendió su varita hacia Malfoy y sonriendo le habló muy déspota.

-Vamos Malfoy –le sonrió burlón- no te lanzaré un Avada Kedavra... –Draco pasó saliva con dificultad, trato de mantenerse firme, no se iba a dejar humillar por ese estúpido lunático malformado. Empuñó su varita también y la dirigió a esa persona que se llamaba "maestro". Alastor sonrió maliciosamente, Malfoy sintió un frió recorrer su espalda y Harry Potter estaba sentado al filo de su asiento, preocupado y nervioso... no, no podría ser posible que ese loco le hiciera daño a Malfoy, claro que no, no se atrevería.

-¡Sectusempra! –gritó Alastor lanzándole el terrible hechizo a Malfoy, quien sin perder tiempo empuño su varita a la vez.

-¡Protego! –alcanzó a gritar el rubio, quien sentía su corazón palpitándole a mil en el pecho. Harry estaba casi arañando su escritorio¿qué era lo que le pasaba a Alastor?. Draco sonrió orgulloso al ver que había detenido el conjuro de Ojo Loco, distrayéndose un poco.

-¡Crucio! –gritó Alastor dirigiendo la luz azul hacia el rubio quien no esperaba ese rápido movimiento de parte de su profesor que, sin más, cayó al piso revolcándose de dolor.

-¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Harry Potter dirigiéndole el hechizo a su maestro, quien soltó la varita y rompió la maldición en el joven rubio. Harry casi cae al correr hacia Malfoy, se hincó a su lado y lo protegió contra su pecho, sentía como sus ojos se iban humedeciendo al ver el rostro agónico del hermoso rubio que estaba estrujándose entre sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?! –le gritó a Alastor quien miraba con un brillo de prepotencia al rubio como se estremecía.

-Él debió defenderse –se excusó.

-¡NO! –le gritó Harry mirándolo muy enojado- Primeramente usted no debería hacer esto¡Por Merlín¡es un maestro! y sobre todo NUNCA debió usar una maldición imperdonable sobre DRACO!! -El gritó de Harry se escuchó por toda esa habitación, dejando a sus compañeros asombrados ante la reacción de su amigo; _//¿Draco?//_ pensó Ron mientras veía sin pestañear aquella escena. Nott y Zabini, al igual que Goyle estaban de pie a un lado de sus asientos, solo que Potter parece que les tomó la delantera en su deseo de ayudar al joven Malfoy. Hermione sabía que definitivamente algo le estaba sucediendo a su ojiverde amigo, tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquello que estaba notando seguramente era el inicio de algo bueno para Potter, más tarde trataría de conversar con él. Harry abrazó más el cuerpo adolorido del rubio, quien comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos plata, ahora con un brillo que seguramente eran lágrimas retenidas.

-P-Potter... –exclamó el rubio casi sin voz al ver el rostro de Harry muy cerca de él y viendo de nuevo esos bellos orbes esmeraldas- n-no... me... t-toques... c-cara...rajada... –Harry no evitó sonreír, cómo le encantaba ese rubio presumido, lo amaba.

-Te vas a poner bien, Malfoy –le susurró tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro- te voy a llevar a la enfermería... vas a estar bien...

-M-me duele... todo... –Draco cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry.

-Descansa, Malfoy... –Harry le acarició el cabello y lo cargó en sus brazos, no sin antes echarle una mirada de enfado a Alastor- usted no tenía ningún derecho...

-Harry... yo...

-No... no me diga nada, es intolerable que después de haber acabado con las atrocidades de Voldemort, todavía tengamos que seguir viendo estas cosas...

Sin decir más, Harry salió del salón con Draco en brazos bajo la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. ¿Pero que le pasaba a Potter¡era Malfoy al que llevaba en brazos¿se dio cuenta de ello? Al parecer sí, tres jóvenes slytherins se vieron entre sí y solo dos de ellos sonrieron ante lo que vieron esa mañana... el famoso héroe Harry Potter, al parecer siempre sí tenía una debilidad... una rubia debilidad llamada Draco Malfoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry se pasó toda la tarde junto a Draco Malfoy en la enfermería, no se iría hasta saber que el rubio estaba completamente bien; el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él y sentado en la silla al lado de la cama donde Malfoy reposaba, se quedó dormido. No se dio cuenta cuando el hermoso rubio comenzó a despertar y abrir poco a poco sus ojos. _//¿Dónde diablos estoy?... ¿es la enfermería//_ se preguntaba el joven Malfoy _//¡ah si!... ya recuerdo¡maldito Alastor deformado¿cómo se atreve a lastimarme¡Salazar! Todos se están aprovechando de que mis padres no están aquí... si no... ya me imagino lo que les harían...//_ fue cuando el susodicho rubio recordó quien lo había llevado a la enfermería. Poco a poco fue volteando su rostro hasta ver al joven Potter dormido en la silla.

//_Potter me trajo hasta aquí... ¿porqué lo haría, si se supone que nos odiamos?... ¡bah! Además que me importa, es Potter! seguro lo hace para seguir viéndose como el héroe... ¡claro! Como ya no hay Voldemort que vencer ahora seguramente, se a propuesto ser el defensor de todo Hogwarts... ¡vaya estúpido!//_ pensaba Draco mientras seguía viendo a Harry ahí, a su lado, _¿quién fuera a decir que el patético de Potter tuviera unos ojos tan bonitos... (sonrió)... y además, que me tratara así... de esa forma tan especial... digo, no a todas las personas a las que Potter salva las termina acariciando, cómo lo hizo conmigo... je,je,je... ¡Salazar! Soy un completo adonis!! Ni el mismo Potter se resiste a mis encantos, juas, juas... bueno, no lo puedo culpar, soy demasiado hermoso para ser verdad//._ El rubio oyó como la puerta de la enfermería se abría y rápidamente cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido; sin querer hacer ruido, entraron en la habitación Ron y Hermione, quienes decidieron despertar al niño-que-vivió-y-venció sin hacer ruido.

-Harry...-lo movió Hermione- Harry...

-¿Mmmmh? –se medio despertó el ojiverde, sonriendo al ver parados ahí, a un lado de él a su par de amigos.

-Harry... no has comido, venimos por ti –le dijo la castaña- necesitas comer, ya es tarde.

-Pero... ¿Draco? –preguntó Harry preocupado, el rubio quien estaba oyendo toda esa plática, trato de no sonreír al oír las palabras de Harry.

-El estará bien, Harry –le respondió Hermione- le preguntamos a Madame Pomfrey y nos dijo que Malfoy se encuentra bien, que solo necesitaba reposo...

-Pero... no lo puedo dejar aquí solo... -se explicó el ojiverde, sorprendiéndose el mismo ante lo que había revelado a sus amigos, quienes hicieron una mueca algo extraña; sobre todo Ron.

-¿Qué dijiste, Harry? –le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras el rubio en cuestión, aún fingiendo dormir (y es que era muy bueno para actuar, claro, era un Malfoy; todo lo que hacía era perfecto xP), rogaba a Merlín el que no lo dejara reír al oír como el estúpido de Potter se había echado de cabeza ante sus amigos.

-E-es que... pues... –tartamudeaba el pobre de Harry mientras sentía como su rostro se ruborizaba enormemente- ... es que... ¡quiero saber si va a regresar nuevamente a la torre, sí, eso... porque si no, entonces yo también irme ya con ustedes a Gryffindor! _//Fiu...te salvaste Harry...//_ pensó el pobre ojiverde sintiéndose más librado de esa embarazosa situación.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Hermione no muy convencida- bueno, Harry; creo que aún van a seguir viviendo los dos solos en la misma habitación como ayer... pero, Harry, por favor baja a comer algo...

-P-pero... –todavía el ojiverde se rehusaba a abandonar al pobre, desvalido, indefenso y tierno rubio de Draco Malfoy¿cómo lo dejaría ahí solo si para eso estaba él, Harry Potter, para defenderlo?

-Harry... –lo miró algo fastidiada la castaña- en unos minutos van a venir los amigos de Malfoy, y no creo que sea una buena idea el que te quedes tú aquí.

-Bien... –Harry se levantó muy a su pesar de aquella silla y dio un último vistazo al hermoso rubio que yacía dormido (ajá, como no) en la cama. Potter sonrió al ver tan bello espécimen¡Merlín! Ese Draco si que era todo un sueño... y él no iba a descansar hasta que ese endemoniadamente sexy slytherin fuera de él.

Harry partió de la enfermería dejando a Draco Malfoy aún sonriendo ante lo que había escuchado_... //¿quién lo fuera a decir?... Potter no me quería dejar!... ja,ja,ja,ja... eso si que sonó extraño... (suspiró)... nunca pensé que ese estúpido gryffindor sintiera algo por mí, aunque... no... seguramente se siente atraído por mi físico, claro, eso debe ser... ¡Salazar, es Potter! además¿quién no se siente atraído hacia mí//_ pensó el rubio mientras sin querer, dejo escapar un leve suspiro que sonó a melancolía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dumbledore le dio permiso a Harry para que cenara junto a sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, ya que el joven Malfoy estaba aún en la enfermería y cenaría ahí, en cama. La cena apareció en las mesas dejando atónito al pobre Ron. Había ante ellos la comida más exquisita y los más deliciosos postres que pudieran imaginarse; todo cortesía de Albus Dumbledore. Harry se disponía a tomar un trozo de esa apetitosa pierna de cordero cuando la voz de su "querida" amiga Hermione, lo interrumpió.

-Harry...

-¿Sí, Hermione?

-En la enfermería... –lo miró mientras su tono de voz fue más bajo- ... ¿por qué no querías dejar solo a Malfoy?

_//¡Diablos¿por qué es tan directa?//_ pensaba Harry mientras torturaba el pobre trozo de carne con su cuchillo y tenedor- Verás, Hermione... no sabes cuán difícil es para mí el ver como la gente sufre...

-Harry... –lo miró sonriendo burlona.

_//¡Merlín¿porqué Hermione no es como Ron?//_ -mira Hermione, la verdad es que... bueno, la verdad es tan relativa... que pues... a veces la tienes, y otras no... ¿verdad?

-¿Qué dijiste? –lo miró tratando de no reír ante el nerviosismo del chico- vamos Harry, no me mientas...

-No te miento, Hermione- le dijo tratando de sonreír y oírse convincente.

-Harry Potter... –lo miro amenazadoramente- ... te enfrentaste al profesor Moody, protegiste a "Malfoy" en tus brazos¡lo acariciaste frente a nosotros¡regañaste al profesor Moody y sobre todo... te llevaste cargado a Draco Malfoy como si fuera una "princesita" en tus brazos... ¿y quieres que me crea que no paso nada?

-Bueno... –se puso frío- es que no podía caminar, por eso lo cargué... estaba desmayado... ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Merlín, Harry! –le sonrió- ¿te gusta Draco Malfoy? –Harry Potter se atragantó en ese momento.

-¡COF, COF! (tos)... ¿p-porque dices eso? –sintió como su cara se ponía tan roja como el cabello del pelirrojo a su lado.

-Vamos Harry, no estoy tonta... además, soy una chica...

-Bueno... ya me había dado cuenta...

-Mira Harry... –lo miró la chica- ... conociendo a Malfoy, no sabría que decirte... es que aún no entiendo cómo fue que te enamoraste de él, digo, siendo que siempre te humilla...

-¿Sabes, Hermione? –la miró más sereno- creo que en el fondo, Malfoy no es tan malo... es solo que tal vez trata de aparentar algo que no es en realidad...

-Harry... Malfoy es hijo único de una familia aristócrata y orgullosa... ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-No... –trató de sonreír ante la mirada preocupada de su amiga.

-Eso significa "problemas, hazte a un lado si no eres de nuestra clase... basura" eso es lo quiero decir... y Harry –le sonrió muy mortificada- realmente no quiero que te lastimes...

-Hermione... ¿confías en mí?

-Sí... –le contestó extrañada ante la pregunta.

-Bien, entonces hazlo... –le respondió- no soy ningún tonto Hermione, y sé como es Draco y sé también lo que no es... y créeme, no me voy a rendir hasta que este a mi lado.

-Vaya Harry... –le sonrió- creo que tienes razón... tienes el derecho de estar con quien tu desees... es solo que... ¡Merlín! Es Malfoy...

-Je,je,je... ¿extraño verdad ?

-Me doy cuenta que es verdad eso de que polos opuestos se atraen.

Harry sonrió y palmeó la espalda de su amiga, quien sonrió ante el gesto de su amigo. Ron, quien hacía creer que no se había enterado de la plática, pensaba tratando de entender a Harry. _¿Malfoy?... bueno, sé que esa lombriz albina tiene a todo Hogwarts de cabeza, pero ¿a Harry?... nunca lo hubiera creído...pero como dije antes... si Harry desea eso, entonces yo le ayudaré a lograrlo// _y pensando esto, el pelirrojo sonriente le encajó tremenda mordida a la rebanada de pastel que engullía con felicidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De vuelta hacia su habitación, Harry se encaminaba cabizbajo y pensativo, sabía que Malfoy iba a ser dado de alta para el anochecer, y que seguramente llegaría al cuarto más noche... como le hubiera gustado haberse quedado ahí, junto a él, para verlo despertar, aún recordaba al bello rubio entre sus brazos, como se sentía tan frágil... era algo tan bello que él deseaba cuidarlo de todo mal. Mientras él estuviera ahí, nada le debería suceder a Draco Malfoy. Harry llegó ante el cuadro de los enamorados y dijo la contraseña casi sin ganas.

-"Vidas alternas" –la joven pareja del cuadro vio extrañada el decaído semblante del gryffindor frente a ellos.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la chica.

-Sí, gracias...

-¿Dónde está el hermoso rubio que vive contigo?

-En la enfermería... llegará más tarde...

-Ah... –sin decir más la pareja le abrió la puerta de entrada a Harry quien entró directamente a sacar su pijama y entrando al baño se dispuso a relajarse con el agua caliente de la tina.

En realidad no tenía ganas de nada, se sentía algo vacío... sabía que Dumbledore había dado un tremendo regaño a Alastor Moody por aquella falta de buen juicio y haber atacado a Malfoy con tan indigno hechizo; Harry no odiaba a su maestro, solo que no entendía porque le tenía tanta antipatía al pobre rubio. Acabo de bañarse y se dirigió a su cama aún pensando en esa bella imagen entre sus brazos.

_//Malfoy... ¿porqué me tuve que enamorar de ti?... somos tan distintos y tan iguales a la vez... sé que te sientes solo tu también... Merlín... si en verdad no me odias, dame tan solo una señal de que esto no es solo un descabellado sueño mío... que tal vez Malfoy, si será para mí... //_ y pensando esto, Harry suspiró cerrando los ojos tratando de dormir, mientras se liberaba de un día tan pesado. No vio cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió dejando ver al hermoso rubio que apenas llegaba al cuarto. Draco sacó su pijama de seda y yendo al baño también, se dio una relajante ducha de agua caliente y perfumada para destensionar su perfecto y esbelto cuerpo.

Salió de la ducha y después de peinar su perfecto cabello rubio platinado, volteo a ver al aperlado ojiverde que dormía profundamente en la cama. Se sonrió _// Potter... ¿porqué te preocupas tanto por mí?... ¿en realidad merezco el que te enfrentes a todos, aún a tus patéticos amigos, solo por mí?... ¿es que eres un tonto o es que en verdad sientes algo por mí, bobo gryffindor de ojos hermosos?...// _ Draco sonrió y fue hasta Harry, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla... _// estoy seguro que lo haces solo para quedar bien ante todos y no perder tu fama de santo, Potter//_ pensó el rubio mientras se iba hacia su cama, y sentado, le dirigió una última vista a su ojiverde compañero.

-Buenas noches y que tengas dulces sueños... Potter –le dijo el rubio desde su cama, con una voz que sonaba melancólica. Se acostó en su cama, tratando de dormir.

_//Buenas noches y que tu también tengas los sueños más hermosos, mi dulce serpiente albina// _ -Harry aún no dormía, sonrió para sí al ver lo que había sucedido. Tal vez Merlín no lo odiaba después de todo y esa era la señal... a menos que... Draco solo le diera el beso por agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y vaya... pobreshito Harry!! jajajajjajaja, bueno, no es tan fácil tratar de conquistar a un slytherin, sobre todo siendo un hermoso, bello, perfecto, sexy, y rubio Draco Malfoy... pero bueno¿que querías Harry??... así te sabrá mejor, ya verás... muajajajajajajajaja!! xP

Gracias, muchas gracias por sus reviews a **LittleSweet Malfoy Oh, Haruko FL CL, a FeFiiTTah Malfoy Potter, a piri.chan.anti-kikio y a ¿YO?** que no soy yo, pero sé que eres tu... jajajajajajaja, gracias a todos y sigo esperando sus reviews!!!!/p> 


	5. Extraños descubrimientos

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su autora J.K. Rowling, a la que gracias a Merlín tuvo la grandiosa idea de crear a los buenotes de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy ;)

Miren, no sé como les parezca el capítulo, la verdad es que me había tardado en subir y en escribir porque estoy enferma de gripe y me tumbo duro la maldita...xP, solo espero que les sea de su agrado dicho capítulo (cruzo los dedos porque así sea, je,je,je,je)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 5

Extraños descubrimientos

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde aquel día en que Dumbledore dispusiera de que Harry y Draco durmieran juntos en aquella habitación. Harry trataba de hablar lo menos que se pudiera con Malfoy, solo contestarle las preguntas que le hiciera o tal vez, solo cruzar algunas palabras. Al parecer el rubio ya también se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de Potter, no que le gustara, sino que no tenía ninguna otra opción.

Era viernes, último día de clases; y como era de suponerse por ambos chicos a la mañana siguiente recibirían la visita de sus amigos a su habitación, ya sabían que las camas aparecían todos los sábados por las mañanas así como dos sillas más en la sala común y un sillón que también servía para que estuvieran más cómodos aquellos cuatro habitantes de la torre. Harry sentado en la sala común, hacía la tarea que les encargara la maestra McGonagall mientras a su lado tenía el mapa del merodeador abierto, y veía a los estudiantes de Hogwarts deambular por los corredores, sus ojos se tropezaron con cierta pareja de nombres que al verlos, no pudo evitar el recordarse de aquella vez.

FLASHBACK

-Harry, no estoy seguro de querer ir esta vez contigo, Malfoy a estado muy pesado conmigo… tu sabes como es, no a dejado de molestarme estos días- le explicó su pelirrojo amigo mientras cenaban en el Gran Comedor ese viernes.

-Vamos Ron –le suplicó el ojiverde- hazlo por mí… si no vas, sería muy incómodo para mí el estar solo con esas dos serpientes; tu sabes muy bien que Malfoy ni me habla y por otra parte, Zabini… pues, tampoco lo hace… además, he visto que Zabini habla un poco más contigo…

-Cállate, Harry!

-¿Porqué?

-Pues, no sé como lo vaya a tomar Hermione… -le dijo suavemente mientras veía de reojo a la castaña quien estaba concentradísima en su libro de hechizos.

-¿Cómo habría de tomarlo? –le preguntó Harry sin comprender.

-Pues… como siempre toma ella las cosas, mal.

-Vamos Ron, -le sonrió Harry- no creo que Hermione sea tan… gruñona.

-No lo sé, Harry.

-Por favor Ron, -le volvió a suplicar- hazlo por mí.

-Bien… -giró los ojos como si aún no aceptara del todo aquella petición del ojiverde- pero van a ser problemas seguros con Malfoy ahí.

-No te entiendo, Ron –lo miró Potter- en las clases siempre hemos estado con Malfoy, no puedo entender el porqué va a ser diferente… además, vas a estar conmigo.

-Bueno, es verdad –le sonrió el pelirrojo- y ahora Harry, si me disculpas, tengo algo importante que hacer… -el pelirrojo se puso de pie apresurado.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó el ojiverde.

-Pues… tengo que arreglar unas cosas… con… alguien…

-¿Con quién? –le preguntó Harry muy consternado mientras veía como el pelirrojo cruzaba la puerta del Comedor sin detenerse.

-Luego te cuento! –fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

-No te angusties, Harry –le dijo Hermione sin dejar de ver su libro- ya tiene rato así.

-¿Cómo? –le preguntó el ojiverde viendo extrañado a su amiga.

-Así… tan… -suspiró algo cansada- impredecible, de repente se ha hecho muy solicitado…

-No te entiendo Hermione.

-Sí Harry –volteó a verlo con una mirada muy seria- tiene días en que se la pasa… sabrá Merlín donde y con quien…

-Entonces… -la miró preocupado- ¿no ha estado contigo?

-Al principio si lo hacía Harry –volvió la vista a su libro- pero desde que iniciaron las clases, a los pocos días, comenzó a portarse extraño… siempre tiene asuntos urgentes que tratar…

-¿Asuntos urgentes? Pero¿qué asuntos urgentes podría tener Ron?

-No lo sé Harry –lo volvió a ver con esa misma mirada- yo no lo sigo a todas partes.

-P-pero… -Harry prefirió guardar silencio al ver a su amiga así, la verdad, no sabía que Ron y Hermione se habían distanciado. El tenía la seguridad de que eran la pareja más bonita de todo Hogwarts, pero al parecer, las cosas no marchaban del todo bien para sus amigos. Potter sin tiempo que perder, corrió a su habitación y tomando la capa de invisibilidad, salió en busca de su pelirrojo amigo.

Con el mapa del merodeador, pudo ver que Ron corría hacia la torre de astronomía. //¿Qué asunto importante podría tener Ron allá en la torre?// se preguntaba el aperlado ojiverde mientras corría tratando de darle alcance al pelirrojo. Entró por la puerta de aquella torre y subió lentamente las escaleras mientras oía murmullos de alguien hablando. No podía entender muy bien que era lo que decían aquellas personas, fue acercándose lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando al llegar arriba, abrió enormemente los ojos al ver aquella escena. Ahí, frente a él, estaban Ronald Weasley hablando con Blaise Zabini.

//Muy bien… ¿esto era lo "urgente" que tenía que arreglar Ron?, y ¿desde cuándo es tan amigo de ese Zabini?// pensaba el ojiverde al ver como ambos chicos bromeaban y hablaban como si fueran los mejores amigos. Harry miraba aquella pareja con un gesto de incredulidad… él sabía muy bien que las serpientes odiaban a los gryffindor¿Qué diablos era lo que se traía ese pelinegro de Zabini entre manos al estar encontrándose a escondidas con el pelirrojo? De pronto los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron completamente y abrió de par en par la boca al ver que Ron rodeaba la cintura del slytherin con un brazo y le sujetaba la cabeza con la mano mientras besaba al pelinegro pálido de Zabini. Harry tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar //PERO ¿QUÉ RAYOS…?// pensó gritando el ojiverde mientras seguía viendo atónito a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Blaise…

-Sí, Weasley?

-No me digas Weasley, suenas a Malfoy cuando me llamas así…

-Bien –sonrió el pelinegro- entonces¿me dirás que sucede Ronald, para que me mandaste hablar?

-Pues… ya sabes –le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello de fuego- que ya mañana es sábado y de seguro Malfoy va a pedirte que vayas de nuevo y te duermas en su cama…

-¿Estás celoso? –lo miró algo divertido el esbelto chico.

-¿C-celoso?... no, para nada…

-Vamos Ronald, sabes muy bien que yo no amo a Draco. Además, no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder estar contigo de nuevo.

-Tienes razón –le dijo no muy convencido- pero.. es que seguramente te pedirá que te acuestes con él en su cama…

-Pero tu sabes que no hacemos nada más… además¿no estás seguro de mí¿no me tienes confianza?

-Sí, si la tengo…

-Bien, entonces olvida ya eso y nos veremos mañana… como siempre…

-Tienes razón –le respondió más tranquilo Ron y abrazando a Zabini fuertemente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry pasando saliva con dificultad, bajo rápidamente aquellas escaleras y salió de la torre de astronomía directo a buscar a su castaña amiga, seguro que estaría muy triste. No entendía como su pelirrojo amigo había sido capaz de hacerle eso a ella. Volvió a buscar en el mapa del merodeador y la encontró en la biblioteca, aunque sin mapa, seguramente sabía que se encontraba ahí. Corrió rápidamente hasta llegar jadeando hasta la biblioteca, busco entre los estantes de libros, entre las mesas, hasta que dio con ella. Pero Harry se olvidó que aún traía puesta la capa de invisibilidad; la encontró sentada en una mesa buscando algo en un libro. Sin tiempo que perder se sentó al lado de la chica.

-Her… -apenas iba a hablar cuando vio a cierto chico sentarse frente a la castaña.

-Granger… que te parece si ahora tu buscas la información y yo hago el escrito.

-Lo siento, Nott, pero aunque deba admitir que soy buena buscando información en la biblioteca, ahora es tu turno de hacerlo. Además no sería cortés el que una chica esté cargando esos libros tan pesados –le guiñó el ojo la chica al muchacho de cabello castaño casi rubio y ojos de hielo.

-Sabes que nunca podría discutir contigo, Granger –le guiñó un ojo.

-Lo sé –le sonrió en una forma que Harry nunca antes le había visto hacer. Y el pobre del ojiverde volvió a caer en shock al ver como el castaño se levantaba de la silla y le daba tremendo beso en los labios a Hermione. Ahora sí, el mundo se había vuelto loco y Potter ni cuenta se había dado por estar encerrado con el ogro de Malfoy. Se puso de pie y salió de aquel lugar yendo directo a su habitación… habían sido demasiadas sorpresas por ese día, llegó y se tiró completamente en la cama; Malfoy que estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro de pociones lo miró extrañado.

-Y ahora que diablos te pasa, Potter?

-Nada que te incumba, Malfoy… -le contestó sin ganas el guapo y confundido gryffindor.

-Bien, no me digas… estoy seguro que fue alguna estupidez lo que te puso así. Eres tan patético.

-Sí, esta bien Malfoy… lo que tu digas –le respondió sin ganas de hacer pelea, solo deseaba olvidarse de todas aquellas cosas que acababa de descubrir y que sus supuestos "amigos" no le contaron. //¿Porqué no me dijeron nada? Yo soy su amigo, los hubiera apoyado aunque aún no me acabara de gustar aquella idea… Ron con Zabini y Hermione con Nott¡Merlín! de verdad que hay gente loca… bueno, aunque no podría alegar ya que casi estamos iguales, a mi me gusta Malfoy… que aún es peor que ese engreído de Zabini y ese presumido de Nott…// pensaba Harry Potter mientras sentía como el cansancio lo iba venciendo hasta quedar dormido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y ahí estaba Harry, tratando de concentrarse en la tarea mientras aún seguía viendo en el mapa del merodeador el nombre de Ron y el de Zabini juntos en la torre de astronomía. Sonrió, recordó como fue que después de haber visto aquellas escenas, se decidió a hablar con sus amigos para que aclararan aquella embarazosa situación entre los tres; pues no le gustaba andar así a ciegas con ellos.

FLASHBACK

Pasaron dos semanas para que Harry pudiera sentirse completamente confiado en poder abordar a su parejita de amigos acerca de lo que había visto ya. Había quedado de verlos al lado del lago, una tarde. El ojiverde se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol contemplando como era que las nubes parecían juguetear con su reflejo en aquellas aguas tranquilas y transparentes mientras los árboles bailaban con el susurrar del viento, el cual le apetecía algo frío. Sonrió al ver llegar al pelirrojo y a la castaña a su lado.

-¿En que piensas, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione.

-En muchas cosas… entre ellas la amistad –volteo a verlos, mientras éstos lo miraban extrañados.

-¿La amistad? –le preguntó sin entender aún el joven pelirrojo.

-Así es Ron –Harry tiró una piedra al lago- los verdaderos amigos siempre se dicen la verdad… y supongo que nunca se ocultarían nada.

-¿Te refieres a algo en particular, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí Hermione –la miró muy seriamente- me refiero a un asunto en particular…

-Y se puede saber cuál es?

-Claro… creo que ustedes no son del todo sinceros conmigo, me han estado ocultando cosas…

-¿Ocultándote cosas, Harry? –le preguntó extrañado Ron.

-Sí Ron… y no me mientan… sé que ustedes… que ustedes…. –se ruborizó.

-¿Nosotros que, Harry? –preguntó Hermione mientras sentía como su corazón palpitaba más rápidamente.

-Claro, háganse los malentendidos, los que no saben que pasa… -los miró sintiéndose herido- sé muy bien que ustedes ya no están juntos.. que ahora… ustedes…

-Harry – Ron le puso una mano en el hombro- si te refieres a que Hermione y yo ya no somos novios…

-Pensábamos decírtelo, Harry –lo interrumpió rápidamente la chica, mirando nerviosa a su aperlado amigo.

-¿Sí¿cuándo iba a ser eso¿cuándo me graduara de la escuela o cuando tuviera el cabello blanco como Dumbledore?

-Vamos Harry, no te enojes –le dijo el pelirrojo algo nervioso- si no lo hicimos fue porque pensamos que te sentirías triste al saberlo y además, ahora que no estas con nosotros y te la pasas metido con Malfoy, pues deseábamos no amargarte más los días con esto.

-… vaya… que considerados… -les respondió molesto.

-No te enojes, Harry –le suplicó la castaña.

-Bien, entonces me podrían decir si aún yo era el único en no saber quienes son sus parejas actuales? O aún no se lo han confesado entre ustedes tampoco.

-Harry… -lo miró apenada Hermione.

-No me digan… ya ustedes lo sabían.

-Sí… hablamos este miércoles, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry.

-Y me imaginó que como yo no estoy ya en Gryffindor, por eso no me lo pudieron decir… o ¿porqué razón no me lo contaron¿qué no soy su amigo?

-Lo lamentamos Harry –Ron bajo la vista al piso sintiéndose apenado- pensábamos decírtelo, pero teníamos miedo de cómo lo fueras a tomar.

-¿Y cómo habría de tomarlo? –los miró Harry- ¿se olvidan que somos amigos? Aunque aún veo extraño que … pues… se estén besando con esos slytherins, pues, son mis amigos y voy a apoyarlos; aunque todo esto me parezca una locura.

-¿Una locura? –le sonrió el pelirrojo- ¿Aún más loco de que tu estés enamorado de Malfoy quien solo te ha estado molestando?

-Bueno… -Harry enrojeció violentamente.

-Bien Harry, creo que los tres estamos completamente locos –le sonrió Hermione. Los tres chicos se sonrieron y platicando de otros temas dejaron aquella conversación atrás.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Harry se talló los ojos mientras bostezaba cansado, ya era algo noche y aún le faltaban unos apuntes más para acabar por completo con sus deberes de ese día. Levantó la vista y vio al sexy y rubio slytherin parado a un lado de él, con una mirada curiosa sobre el mapa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué es eso Potter? –le preguntó con una carita llena de intriga que al gryffindor se le antojó muy adorable x3, no pudo evitar el sonreír al ver sentado a su lado a su adorado rubio.

-Es un mapa, Malfoy.

-Se que es un mapa, Potter, no soy un imbécil –lo miró algo indignado- ¿de que es el mapa?

-Pues… -Harry no supo que contestarle, vio como el rubio se inclinaba sobre la mesa tratando de leer algo; sin evitarlo, los ojos del ojiverde se fueron directo al bello cuerpo y hermoso trasero del slytherin que casi estaba postrado en la mesa.

-…¿es… es ese… Snape? –preguntó incrédulo mientras tomaba el mapa y comenzaba a verlo con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Sí… esta en su despacho, me imagino que ha de estar planeando como bajarle más puntos a Gryffindor…

-¿Este es Crabbe? –preguntaba el rubio encontrando fascinante aquel trozo de papel mágico en sus manos.

-Sí, lo es –le respondió Harry mientras se ponía al lado del rubio para ver también el mapa, el delicado y sútil perfume del bello rubio hizo que el ojiverde por un momento deseara que ese instante nunca acabara, estaba tan cerca del maldito slytherin sexy que podía sentir su calor.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja… no puede ser… ¿aún no sale del comedor? Sí que es todo un caso… -volteo a ver a Harry con una carita de niño travieso- ¿lo podría tomar prestado, Potter?

-No lo sé…

-¿Piensas que sería capaz de hacer algo malo con esto? –lo miró haciendo que Harry se sintiera mal ante el príncipe de slytherin- Potter, Voldemort ya está muerto… tu lo mataste por si no lo recuerdas, no voy a hacer nada malo… ¿o no confías en mí?

//¿Confiar en ti? Por supuesto que no, Merlín¿acaso esta tratando de convencerme… con su cara de que no rompe un plato?... ¿Qué hago?... se lo presto, no se lo presto… de igual forma nunca va a cambiar, seguirá siendo el mismo altanero y presumido de siempre… estoy seguro que cuando haya satisfecho sus caprichos, volverá a ser el mismo Malfoy de siempre…//

-¿Y bien, Potter? –lo miró desesperado- ¿aún estás pensando?!! Salazar me de paciencia… ¿qué eres tan desconfiado con todos, o solo conmigo, Potter?

-Vale, está bien Malfoy, tómalo –el rubio le sonrió como niño con juguete nuevo- pero…

-Pero que…? –le preguntó con un gesto de fastidio.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí… -lo miró serio, aunque por dentro se estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja el joven gryffindor al saber que tenía en sus manos al slytherin- no puedo dejar que alguien más vea el mapa, porque seguro me lo quitarían…

-Pierde cuidado, Potter, no soy tan estúpido como para dejar que Filch o quien sea descubra esto y me quite la oportunidad de divertirme con el.

-Malfoy… dijiste que no ibas a hacer nada malo.

-¿Qué podría hacer con algo así, Potter? –lo miró molesto el rubio- solo lo quiero para fisgonear, solo para eso.

-Bien, pero hazlo aquí…

-Eres molesto Potter…

-No me importa lo que pienses de mi, Malfoy –lo miró serio- el mapa es mío y si no te quedas aquí no te lo prestaré.

-¡Diablos! Esta bien Potter… -escupió enfadado el rubio mientras se recargaba en la silla y veía el mapa siendo observado por Harry, ocultando una sonrisita al ver la carita feliz del rubio que tanto amaba.

-Juas, juas, no puede ser!! –se reía Malfoy- no sabía que Pansy fuera tan cachonda… aún esta en su habitación con ese Ivanovh??? Sí que han de haber comprado mucho polvo flu, je,je,je…. Y mira… no lo puedo creer¿qué diablos hace ese tonto de Goyle¿Qué podría estar haciendo al lado de Filch?...mmmmh… seguramente le ha de estar dando alguna "información" de los chicos de primer grado… claro¿cómo perderse el ver la cara de espanto de esos tontos chiquillos al ser regañados por el estúpido conserje? Je,je,je,je,je….

De pronto los ojos del rubio se desorbitaron y poniéndose de pie salió corriendo de la habitación, sin hacer caso a los gritos de Harry -¡Malfoy!...¡Malfoy¿A dónde rayos vas?!- El ojiverde bufó molesto, lo primero que le había dicho al rubio y era lo primero que éste había hecho, salir de la habitación con el mapa en mano, seguramente ese estúpido slytherin iba a hacer que le quitaran el tan querido mapa. Harry se llevó las manos a la cara, completamente desesperado y cansado.

Draco Malfoy corría entre los pasillos del castillo sintiendo como su corazón latía más rápido, se detuvo completamente en una esquina, tomando aire; se asomó poco a poco por la esquina de aquella pared, encontrando una escena que le hizo sentir como la sangre le bajaba a los pies.

-Ronald, tengo que irme… -le decía Zabini viendo con sus ojos azules al joven pelirrojo quien lo tenía acorralado en la pared.

-Bien… solo un abrazo más… -Ron le sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras el pelinegro slytherin le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Draco, algo asustado se recargó en la pared; sentía como el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y como podía sentir que algo dentro de él se rompía en pedazos. Tratando de pensar que todo era un mal entendido, volvió a asomarse por la esquina viendo ahora como ese pelirrojo besaba en la mejilla al joven Slytherin. Malfoy pasó saliva con dificultad y se hecho a correr de vuelta a su habitación tan rápido como si fuera perseguido por Fluffy, el tonto perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid. Harry vio como el rubio regresó a la habitación con el rostro tan pálido que parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a caer al piso. El gryffindor se puso de pie y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo a Malfoy por los hombros y lo llevó hasta la cama, sentándolo tratando de calmarlo mientras a su vez, el también se sentaba a su lado, viéndolo asustado.

-¿Qué rayos paso Malfoy? –le preguntó Harry mortificado al ver la mirada ida del rubio así como su rostro sin color.

-….-

Draco sabía que Zabini era especial para él, aún no sabía muy bien que era lo que sentía por ese chico de cabello negro y piel pálida, le había dolido el ver visto aquella escena, pero no podía comprender porqué razón se le hacía tan difícil el poder expresarle a ese muchacho algo de lo que sentía. Malfoy creció en una familia donde el expresar el amor que sentían parecía ser una vergüenza, una manera de mostrar debilidad ante la otra persona, quizá por esa razón, Draco Malfoy nunca podría expresar ni demostrar su amor. El deseaba que Blaise se diera cuenta por sí solo de cuán especial era para el rubio, pero al parecer, Ronald Weasley le había ganado aquella batalla y a ese chico de personalidad oscura y atrayente. Harry miraba al rubio aún muy preocupado.

-Vamos Malfoy, dime que viste¿porqué estás así? –Harry le puso la mano sobre su hombro haciendo que el rubio volteara a verlo. El ojiverde pudo notar como este tenía en los ojos un brillo que parecía tristeza…

-Potter…

-¿Sí?

-¿Porqué Zabini no me quiere?

-¿Porqué Zabini no te quiere?, pero¿porqué preguntas eso?

-Los vi en el mapa tuyo, Potter, a él y al estúpido pobretón del Weasley…

-¿Los viste…? –Harry se dio cuenta de que seguramente el rubio había salido para cerciorarse de lo que el mapa, sin duda, le había mostrado.

-¿Porqué? –se preguntó el bello rubio en un murmullo mientras no pudo evitar el que dos gruesas lágrimas le rodaran por las mejillas- ¡Merlín!... vi como se estaban besando y abrazando y…

-Malfoy… -le sonrió tiernamente Harry- quizás no le tomes importancia a lo que te diga, como siempre lo haces; pero de algo que puedo estar seguro, Malfoy, es que ese Zabini es un completo tonto a pesar de que todos digan lo contrario. Solamente un tonto como él podría haber hecho llorar y entristecer al rubio más hermoso de todo Hogwarts…

-No es necesario que te burles, Potter –le escupió muy molesto el joven Malfoy. Harry tomó una de sus suaves y delicadas manos entre las suyas y lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, con una bella sonrisa y la mirada más sincera que ese rubio presumido hubiera visto jamás.

-No pretendo burlarme de esto, Malfoy… es solo que no entiendo como es que aquellos a quienes llamas "amigos" no te conozcan lo suficiente como para poder darse cuenta de lo que dicen tus preciosos ojos, aún sin voz…

-Y que es lo que dicen según tu, Potter? –lo miró algo desconcertado mientras aún se sentía muy triste por dentro- ¿qué nadie me toma en serio¿que soy un completo fracaso al apellido Malfoy?

-No, nada de eso… -Harry le sonrió tiernamente- a mí me dicen que eres una persona solitaria, tal vez tanto como yo; que deseas sentirte amado y poder querer a alguien a la vez también… así como yo… Malfoy, quizás te suene tonto pero, ese Zabini no te merecía.

-¿Qué no me merecía? –lo miró aún incrédulo- ¿y tu eres quien dice quien me conviene y quien no, Potter?

-No Malfoy, no podría hacerte eso… lo único que pretendo es que alguna vez te des cuenta de quien es aquel que en verdad te ama y esta esperando aún a que te des por enterado de ello y poder hacerte feliz…

-Déjate de cuentos de hadas, Potter… -bajó la vista el rubio hacia el piso, como si de pronto encontrara muy fascinantes sus zapatos.

-Créeme Malfoy, no es ningún cuento –Harry levantó el mentón del rubio con tanto cuidado como si fuera de porcelana y clavó sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas sobre los platas, en una mirada tan llena de amor, que aún el rubio no identificaba- hay una persona que te ama más que su propia vida, que daría todo por verte feliz. Que nunca jamás pensaría en hacerte sentir triste y sobre todo; que esa persona te entregaría su corazón y todo cuanto posee por que un día decidieras estar a su lado…

-Potter… -sonrió tristemente el sexy slytherin (primera vez que le sonreía al chico)- eso que dices es una completa estupidez… vamos, dime¿Quién se supone que es esa persona, eh¿la conoces¿porqué hablas de ella como si supieras quien es?

-Malfoy… eres imposible… -le dijo por toda contestación el ojiverde mientras se ponía de pie para ir nuevamente a terminar sus deberes; dejando al rubio solo en la habitación.

-Lo sé Potter… por eso todos me odian… -susurró el hermoso chico de ojos de plata mientras se acostaba en su confortable cama y seguía pensando en las dulces palabras que el joven gryffindor le hubiera dicho apenas unos instantes.

Harry Potter, sentado aún en la mesa y sumergido en su escrito, terminó de escribir la ultima línea de aquel pergamino y se talló los ojos cansados que pedían a gritos un buen descanso. Una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

-Potter… -Draco estaba de pie a un lado de Harry, envuelto en sus finas pijamas de seda negra lo cual hacían resaltar más su platinado cabello y su hermosa piel nívea-… ¿fueron mentiras todo aquello que me dijiste, verdad?

-No Malfoy, no lo eran –le contestó Harry algo serio.

-Entonces… ¿porqué lo dijiste?

-Porque así lo siento, Malfoy –dijo Harry algo nervioso y cansado, comenzó a guardar sus útiles en la mochila- ten la seguridad de que no eran mentiras.

-¿Sabes Potter? Cuando no te comportas como un imbécil, en realidad sueles ser algo agradable…

-Vaya –sonrió Harry dulcemente- pues… gracias Malfoy…

-Bien, pero no lo tomes tan en serio.

-Claro –sonrió Harry mientras se ponía de pie y pasaba al lado del rubio, viendo como tenía aún ese camino húmedo en sus mejillas todavía marcado.

-¿Q-qué pasa, Potter? –preguntó el rubio incómodo al ver como el gryffindor no apartaba sus ojos esmeraldas de su rostro, se sobresalto al sentir como Harry con mucho cuidado, comenzó a limpiar esos surcos de lágrimas con mucho cuidado; mientras Draco veía algo diferente en la mirada del ojiverde.

-Nada Malfoy –le sonrió Harry- es solo que detesto el ver cómo lastiman a aquellos a quienes me prometí proteger…

-¿Proteger…? –preguntó el rubio aún sin comprender aquellas palabras.

-Sí, me prometí proteger a aquellas personas que me importan… pero a la que amo, me prometí protegerla aún con mi propia vida…

-Y quien es esa persona, Potter? –le preguntó el rubio sin saber porque razón comenzaba a sentir algo en su interior… algo que aún no lograba identificar (¿celos? pues, quien sabe, con este rubio es muy difícil decir algo xP)- ¿no me digas que todavía piensas luchar por esa pobretona y fastidiosa Weasley?

-Olvídalo, Malfoy… -acabo de decir Harry en casi un susurro para irse a acostar a la cama, deseando el bien merecido descanso ya que al parecer, Draco Malfoy no se daba cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle.

-Potter… -el rubio había seguido al gryffindor y cómo el, también se había acostado en su cama tratando de descansar.

-¿Sí Malfoy? –trató de no oírse fastidiado, porque en verdad que lo estaba.

-Te hubiera ido mejor en Slytherin –dijo pensativo el hermoso chico rubio mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir- estoy seguro que quizás, pudiéramos haber sido amigos…

-Malfoy, no necesito ser de Slytherin para poder ser tu amigo… pero claro, esa es mi opinión personal; ya que conozco muy bien que es lo que piensas en cuánto a eso y por otra parte… no me arrepiento de estar en Gryffindor –le contestó Harry en un tono de voz muy cálido y tranquilo.

-Y Potter… ¿tienes pareja?

-No Malfoy, no tengo.

-¿Porqué? Pensé que como el salvador del mundo mágico, tendrías filas y filas de chicas antipáticas pidiéndote ser tus novias…

-No suelo ser muy listo para con las chicas –Harry sonrió ante aquella pregunta boba- pero si las hubiera, entonces no me gustaría lastimarlas debido a que ya hay una persona muy especial para mí.

-¿Una persona especial para ti, Potter? –le preguntó el rubio algo dudoso- pensé que me habías dicho que no tenías pareja…

-Y así es Malfoy –le respondió muy leve, mientras una débil sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios- no tengo pareja… es sólo que esa persona a la que amo tanto, aún no lo sabe…

-Vaya patético que eres, Potter –le espetó el rubio sin quitar de su voz ese tono altivo- después de todo ese supuesto "valor Gryffindor" que tienen ustedes los leones, no entiendo porque no se lo dices y ya.

-Pues tal vez lo haga Malfoy –Harry sonrió dulcemente y algo melancólico encontrando bastante irónica aquella situación- … tal vez lo haga…

Y diciendo esto y sin oír otro nuevo comentario por parte de su compañero de habitación, Harry Potter comenzó a dejarse vencer por el sueño mientras que el bello rubio de Draco Malfoy aún pensaba en todas las cosas que habían sucedido en ese día tan extraño, ya mañana se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con ese estúpido de Zabini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y... ¿qué les pareció¿Les gustó?... debo decir de todas formas que aún faltan cosas por suceder y no crean que porque ven que se han estado arreglando las cosas entre Harry y Draco, ya todo va a ir bien... porque... NO es así Muaaajajajajajajajajajaja!! pobre Harry pero debo decir que no es sencillo estar enamorado de un Malfoy, pero ni modo, aún así lo amas¿verdad Harry? jajajajajaja, ok; pero tengan la seguridad de que tendrá un final feliz, eso sí. Un final HP/DM como había prometido al prinicipio.

Gracias por sus reviews a: **PhilosopherMisticismRaven, a piri-chan.anti-kikio** (gracias por tu comentario y créeme que lo hubiera hecho así, pero ya tenía algo escrito de este capítulo, de todas maneras, muchas gracias!!), **LittleSweetMalfoy Oh** (como te diste cuenta, nuestro querido Draco es un poco despistado en cuanto a lo que siente Harry, pues claro, solo pensaba en él como su némesis, no en otra cosa... pero las cosas van a cambiar, ya lo verás), **danyebenitez** (pues Draco le dio el beso a Harry por agradecimiento, después de todo lo salvo a él, a un Malfoy, no a cualquier cosa xP), **YO** que no soy yo pero que eres tu (actualizo tan pronto acabo los capítulos, solo que este me tarde en escribirlo por lo mismo que ando enferma xP), **Dark Guy** (bueno, es que tal vez a Harry le gusten los retos.. jejejeje xP), **Haruko FL CL y FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter** (como pudieron notar mis queridas chicas, Zabini si es para Ron aunque esto no le guste a Draco, juas juas, ni modo Draco, tu eres para Harry xP)

Espero sus reviews!!


	6. Tentaciones

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su autora J.K. Rowling, a quien venero todos los días... xP

Ya saben, este es un slash; un HP/DM (así lo será, queda prometido).

//pensamientos//

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 6

Tentaciones

Un nuevo día dio comienzo, mientras el sol susurraba al oído del joven Harry Potter quien haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó de la cama. Observó como el hermoso rubio ya no se encontraba en su cama, bueno, no estaba en toda la habitación. _//Seguro ya bajó a desayunar//_ pensó el ojiverde. Era sábado, día en el que por fin, habrían de invitar a uno de sus amigos para pasar el día junto a ellos en la habitación. Harry bostezando y arrastrando la ropa que se pondría ese día; unos jeans muggles desgastados y modernos junto con una camiseta negra un poco ajustada que tenía un dibujo algo gótico, unos cuántos accesorios punks y sus habituales converse (es que me encanta imaginarme a un Harry atrevido xP) entrando al cuarto de baño. Comenzó a desvestirse, en realidad el joven Potter era un chico muy atractivo, y eso lo dejaba claro el hecho de que a su regreso, ya contaba con un séquito de admiradoras en Hogwarts, aunque claro, eso a él le pasaba de noche ya que como era tan despistado, nunca se daba cuenta de las cosas. Sin decir más se metió en esa grande tina de baño, la cual ya tenía el agua bastante calientita y aparte, estaba perfumada... seguramente fueron los elfos domésticos quienes le prepararon la ducha, si, seguramente eso era.

Harry cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza en el borde de la tina mientras estiraba sus piernas, sintiendo el agua caliente cubrir su atlético y bien formado cuerpo; solo había una cosa que no encajaba en ese cuadro... el ojiverde podía sentir que estaba tocando algo con sus pies, era algo blando, cálido, suave... ¿qué sería eso? Abrió los ojos y sintió como el cabello se le ponía de punta al ver a cierto rubio, desnudo también en la tina.

-¡MALFOY! –se hizo para atrás, sintiéndose muy apenado.

-¡POTTER! –gritó el pobre rubio sintiendo como la sangre se le iba hasta los pies al ver a su némesis enfrente de él y desnudo- ¿qué no viste que el baño estaba ocupado, imbécil???

-L-lo siento, Malfoy... –Harry sentía como su rostro se ponía de todos colores por la pena- no sabía que estabas aquí.

-¡AAGGHH!!... ¡Diablos Potter!... ¡sal de aquí! –hizo una cara de fastidio y de asco, a la vez que hacía una gran alharaca - ¡Maldita sea, Potter¡¡ Estas ensuciando el agua con tu suciedad¡Sal de aquí!!!!

-¡¡Yo no estoy sucio, Malfoy!! –le dijo muy molesto Harry- lo dices como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa!!

-¡¡Ya cállate, Potter morboso!!

-¡Yo no soy ningún morboso! –se defendió Harry- yo que iba a saber que estabas aquí en el baño??

-¡Para eso existen las puertas, Potter! –el rubio sentía como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín- ¿¡qué no pudiste tocar antes de entrar?!, pero claro como lo ibas a hacer?, si eres un completo maleducado sin modales!

-Bueno, esta bien, lo lamento... reconozco que debí tocar primero, pero... –Harry se había quedado ya sin argumentos, no le gustaba darle la razón al déspota mimado de Malfoy así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió- de igual forma tu debiste avisarme que te metías al baño.

-¿Y desde cuando tengo que avisarte de las cosas que hago o deje de hacer, Potter?

-Bien, ya es suficiente... –el ojiverde ya estaba cansado de pelear con ese rubio- por favor, sal del baño que necesito bañarme y ya tengo hambre. Además, tengo una reunión con McGonagall.

-¿Y crees que a mi me importa tu itinerario de actividades, Potter? –lo miró molesto y altivo- y si tienes tanta prisa por ver a esa mujer, sal tu entonces... seguramente has de pensar que saldré así tan fácilmente para satisfacer tus deseos de verme desnudo, eh¿es que me tomas por un tonto?

-Por Merlín, Malfoy –trató de no ruborizarse ante el comentario del rubio- ¿piensas que soy un degenerado?

-De ti, todo me puedo esperar Potter... y ¡ya sal del baño!

-No lo haré, sal tu primero, ya te dije.

-¡Eres un niñato terco y testarudo, Potter!

-Mira quien lo dice, no me hagas reír, Malfoy. Además, por lo visto tu ya te diste tu baño, así que es mi turno y no saldré de aquí hasta haberlo hecho... sal de la tina, o prefieres quedarte aquí y contemplar como es que me doy una ducha? Quizá el que tiene deseos de ver al otro desnudo, eres tu después de todo.

_//Salazar... ¿porqué me haces esto?... ese Potter es un completo idiota... ¿porqué yo?... ¿porqué el vejete me hizo esto a mí??//_ pensaba lamentándose el rubio slytherin mientras Harry trataba de no sonreír ante ese muchacho mimado que tanto amaba- solo en tus sucias fantasías yo hubiera deseado eso, Potter... y no voy a salir del baño, porque yo mismo preparé la tina para mí y no para tus... necesidades.

0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Mientras en el Gran Comedor, algunos chicos se preguntaban el porque no bajaban aún sus amigos. Tanto los gryffindors, como los chicos de slytherin, esperaban el momento en que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a alguno de sus compañeros.

-¿Porqué no habrá bajado todavía Harry? –preguntaba Hermione al pelirrojo de Ron mientras veía la pequeña mesa que aún estaba deshabitada - ¿crees que le haya pasado algo?

-No lo sé- le respondió el chico quien seguía comiendo ese pan relleno de chocolate- tal vez aún esté dormido.

-No lo creo, ya es tarde... además, la maestra McGonagall deseaba hablar con él.

-Pues... –el pelirrojo volteo a la mesa de Slytherin viendo como también los amigos del rubio veían intrigados la mesita vacía- ... al parecer lo mismo se están preguntando las serpientes.

-Te digo, Ron... –la pobre castaña estaba muy preocupada por su aperlado amigo, que no se atreviera ese altanero rubio a haberle hecho daño a Harry sino, lo lamentaría- ... estoy segura que ese Malfoy lo ha de estar haciendo enfadar en estos momentos.

Y en la mesa de Slytherin, los demás chicos algo inquietos se veían entre si mientras Crabbe engullía con felicidad un plato de pollo con puré, al parecer a él no le interesaba tanto el tema como la comida que estaba frente a él.

-Theo... ¿estás seguro que Draco dijo que bajaría a desayunar? –preguntó Zabini aún sin probar alimento.

-Sí, eso precisamente fue lo que me dijo Blaise –le respondió el castaño de Nott- no entiendo porqué no ha bajado aún.

-Pues tampoco Potter ha bajado, mira que la mesa esta vacía... ¿tu crees que estén peleando? –le dijo el pelinegro.

-Tal vez así sea... –suspiró el castaño- ... tal parece que ese par no puede vivir sin pelear.

-Bueno, pues esperemos que no se tarde más, por lo menos, yo ya voy a empezar a comer...

-Sí, yo también...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Potter... –el rubio lucía cansado, y ambos, el león y la serpiente, tenían la piel ya arrugada por estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua- ya me estoy cansando...

-Yo también, Malfoy... –le contestó Harry algo tembloroso por el frío que comenzaba a sentir- deberías recapacitar y salir tu primero de la tina.

-¿Estás demente, Potter?

-¡Bien... esta bien! –espetó el ojiverde ya cansado con aquella situación- total, al cabo que yo no me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo...

-¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, Potter? –le interrogó muy molesto y ofendido el joven rubio _//¿acaso este imbécil piensa que me apeno de mi cuerpo??... ¿qué no sabe éste estúpido que soy perfecto???... ¿qué acaso no me ve???//._

-Nada Malfoy, no trato de insinuarte nada... solo eso... así que ya me voy...

-¡Ah no, Potter! –le impidió la salida el rubio- primero voy a salir yo!! Para que veas que yo no tengo nada de que avergonzarme!!

-Bien, cómo quieras entonces...

_¿y si...? ... no, no voy a caer en la trampa de Potter... seguro quiere ver mi hermoso y perfecto cuerpo para después masturbarse con mi hermosa imagen, ah no, nunca se le va a hacer verme así!!//_ -¿sabes que, Potter? sal tu primero.

-¡Merlín, Malfoy! –ya molesto el pobre y guapo gryffindor le reclamó- ¡ya decídete de una maldita vez!

-A mi no me grites, estúpido!!

-Bien, quédate solo... yo me voy... –Harry se enderezó para ponerse de pie, pero el rubio quien no deseaba dejarse ganar por ese patético cara-rajada, lo tomó del brazo jalándolo, solo que el bello rubio no contaba con que el piso de la tina estaba resbaloso y cayó al agua con Potter encima.

El peso de Harry impedía que el rubio se enderezara, y el pobre Draco ya estaba bastante desesperado bajo el agua, sintiendo que ya no podía respirar. Harry dándose cuenta de la situación, tomó al rubio de la cintura y lo sacó del agua, recargándolo en la orilla de la tina, tomando aire mientras seguía abrazando al rubio estrechamente a su cuerpo desnudo. Draco aún abrazado al cuello de Harry y sintiéndose aún nervioso, comenzó a tomar aire nuevamente.

-Casi me matas, Potter...

-L-lo siento Malfoy. –Harry se quedó viendo ese hermoso rostro suave y delicado, deseaba tanto poder besar esos labios tan incitantes; los tenía tan cerca de él y sin embargo, estaban tan lejos de lo que él deseaba... en cambio, Malfoy levantó la vista y se encontró con dos bellas orbes esmeraldas, observándolo... diciéndole algo sin voz¿acaso Potter lo estaba mirando con... amor? no, el rubio estaba seguro que no, Potter lo odiaba y esos bellos ojos verdes seguramente no le decían nada, solo había sido su imaginación.

-Ya estoy bien, Potter, ya puedes soltarme... –le dijo el rubio en un tono de voz que a Harry le pareció algo triste.

-Sí, Malfoy –le sonrió el ojiverde, dándose cuenta de que aún abrazaba al bello rubio- dejaré que te sigas relajando con tu agua perfumada y... todo eso... –Harry se sentía algo nervioso y confundido- ahora mismo salgo.

-Gracias... –le respondió casi sin voz el joven Malfoy, desviando sus bellos ojos de mercurio del inquietante rostro de Potter, quien se quedó helado al oír como el rubio le había dado las gracias.

Harry salió de la tina de baño, mientras Draco volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el chico aperlado, observándolo en silencio. Su piel un poco bronceada lucía indudablemente sexy al estar empapada por esas pequeñas gotitas de agua que escurrían por su atlético y muy bien moldeado cuerpo... resbalando por su deleitable y cálida piel... su dorada piel... esa espalda, seguro era un sueño abrazarse a ella; su trasero tan ... no, definitivamente Harry Potter había cambiado por completo. El rubio no hablaba, solo se dignaba a contemplar como el joven gryffindor se comenzaba a vestir, tan sensualmente (o eso le pareció al rubio) que aún seguía sin entender cómo era que el delgado y desnutrido de Harry Potter a quien conoció en el primer año de sus estudios, se había convertido en ese inquietante y sexy chico vestido frente a él. Sonriéndole de esa forma, esa misma sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos... ¿sería verdad lo que el rubio comenzaba a imaginarse?, definitivamente, Draco Malfoy estaba firmemente convencido en que era solo su imaginación.

-Te veo más tarde, Malfoy- le dijo el joven ojiverde regalándole la más bella de sus sonrisas al hermoso rubio anonadado frente a él.

-Sí, Potter.

Draco Malfoy oyó como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación y salió del baño dispuesto a vestirse y bajar a desayunar como les había prometido a sus amigos. A los minutos bajo al Gran Comedor, encontrándolo casi vacío. Volteo a un lado de la habitación y ahí estaba Harry Potter, comiendo en la mesa que estaba destinada para ellos dos. Recordando lo sucedido, aún no lograba entender el porque comenzaba a sentirse intrigado por ese chico de ojos esmeraldas y en silencio total, se sentó en la pequeña mesa haciéndole compañía al ojiverde.

-Creo que no fuimos los únicos en bajar tarde a desayunar... –trató de conversar el joven Potter mientras veía como el rubio se sentaba a su lado. Harry cerró los ojos percibiendo ese aroma tan agradable que provenía del rubio, ese delicado y sutil aroma a vainilla y coco.

-Si lo dices por Crabbe, déjame decirte que te equivocas, Potter –le respondió mientras veía al chico en cuestión seguir devorando ese delicioso pastel de chocolate- deberías saber que Crabbe gusta de quedarse tarde en el comedor, hasta haber saciado completamente su gusto por la comida.

-Vaya...–le sonrió mientras volteaba a ver a Draco- no se le puede culpar de tener un gusto en particular... en cambio, habemos otras personas quienes aún no podemos satisfacer nuestros "gustos".

-¿Hablas de algo en particular, Potter? –le preguntó el rubio dirigiendo de nuevo sus bellos ojos de plata a los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, que en esta ocasión parecían estar inundados por un brillo de deseo. Draco no evitó el sentirse nervioso ante aquella mirada; y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a que las demás personas lo vieran así, aún no lo estaba ante esa inquietante mirada del joven Potter.

-Tal vez, Malfoy –le sonrió- ¿tu nunca has deseado algo... pero que te sea imposible de tener?

-Pues... –el rubio bajo la mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban- no había pensado en eso, Potter. Crecí en una familia muy poderosa y como hijo único, mis padres nunca me negaron nada de lo que yo deseara... salvo una sola cosa...

-¿Qué cosa? –le preguntó Harry observando como el rubio parecía de pronto haberse puesto nostálgico.

-El desobedecer a Voldemort... –Draco parecía tener la mirada perdida en el brillo del cubierto de plata en su mano- desde que era un niño, siempre quise que mi padre no hubiera vendido su alma a ese... repugnante ser egoísta. Mi madre siempre se veía temerosa debido a la actitud de mi padre; más aún después de que ese asqueroso señor tenebroso volvió a poseer un cuerpo. Cada llamado de Voldemort era una pesadilla para mi madre, quien temía por la vida de mi padre y la mía. Y mi padre... después de tantos años, aún no sé si me llego a querer o a sentirse orgulloso de mí...

-Malfoy... –le tomó el hombro Harry en señal de consuelo- estoy seguro que tu padre obedecía a ese canalla para la propia seguridad tuya y de tu madre... y el que tu hubieras rechazado el llamado de Voldemort, estoy seguro de que lo hizo sentirse orgulloso; pues su único hijo, su heredero, no iba a entregar su vida y apellido a ese maldito, así como él lo hizo...

-No lo sé Potter... el saber que fue él quien asesino a mi madre y que murió en Azkaban por seguir a ese imbécil de Voldemort, me hace sentir que en verdad estaba por voluntad propia al mando del señor tenebroso... solo Salazar sabe cuánto lo odie al enterarme que había dado muerte a mi madre.

-Malfoy... tu conoces a Voldemort, estoy seguro que amenazó a tu padre con algo tan horrible, que Lucius sin pensarlo lo obedeció... ¿quién te dice que no lo hizo para salvar tu vida de manos de ese loco?

-Tal vez...

-No pienses así, Malfoy –le dijo finalmente Harry poniéndose de pie para irse, pues todavía tenía que ir a ver que era lo que quería McGonagall hablar con él- eres un Slytherin, deberías saber que Voldemort no haría las cosas sin pensar antes... tu sabes que se vale de sus horribles amenazas para cumplir sus propósitos. Además, estoy convencido de que tu padre te amaba Malfoy, pues pienso que hizo todo eso por ti, para que Voldemort no te pusiera las manos encima...

Draco sonrió levemente –lo sé, Potter...

-Bien –le sonrió dulcemente Harry al rubio al ver que al parecer, había dejado ese triste sentir atrás- ... debo irme Malfoy, tengo que ir a ver que es lo que quiere McGonagall... te veré después.

-Sí... –le respondió el rubio sin voltear a ver al ojiverde, no vio como éste parecía librar una batalla en su interior, ya que deseaba quedarse con Malfoy quien al parecer comenzaba a abrirse más al ojiverde y entre ir a ver que era lo que quería esa necia de su maestra. Harry tuvo que optar por lo segundo ya que si no lo hacía, eran problemas seguros. Salió del Gran Comedor dejando al rubio sentado aún pensativo.

_//¡Rayos¿porqué precisamente ahora es que se le ocurrió citarme la profesora McGonagall//_ se preguntaba Harry Potter mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, odiaba haber dejado solo al bello rubio ahí en el comedor. Y pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el transcurso de esa mañana, pensaba que una cosa era cierta y eso era el hecho de que había encontrado realmente fascinante el haber sentido junto a su piel desnuda, la suave, delicada y aterciopelada piel lechosa del sexy rubio. Aun recordaba como se sentía ese frágil y delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos... ¡Merlín! Ese rubio lo enloquecía. Cómo deseaba que ese slytherin en verdad estuviera cambiando su forma de ser para con él, sí eso sucedía, entonces el rubio se daría cuenta de que en realidad no era tan malo estar juntos... es más, tal vez comenzaría a agradarle; pues el ojiverde estaría dispuesto a tratarlo como lo más frágil que hubiera tenido jamás. _//Sí tan solo Malfoy cediera un poco... todo sería tan diferente...//_ pensaba sonriendo el joven gryffindor mientras se dirigía a buscar a la maestra McGonagall.

Mientras en el Gran Comedor, Malfoy aún estaba sentado en la mesa, tapándose la cara con sus manos sintiéndose desesperado con toda aquella situación. _//¡Maldita sea!... ¿porqué me estoy sintiendo así con Potter? ... y ahora, con esto de Zabini que se anda pajeando con la comadreja de Weasley... todo me esta saliendo mal... ¿porqué siempre es Potter quien termina dándome consuelo? Y sobre todo¿porqué razón siempre tiene que ser tan "bueno" conmigo?...//._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry llegó a donde estaban sus amigos sentados a la orilla del lago, sonrió viendo al par de chicos hablar tranquilamente. Sin decir más se sentó al lado de ellos mostrándoles un pergamino.

-¿Qué es Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

-Es la lista de los encuentros de quidditch de este año –le dijo sonriéndole, luego le señalo donde decía Gryffindor- ¿ves? nos toca jugar primero contra Slytherin.

-¿Malfoy aún no sabe que vas a jugar de golpeador, verdad Harry?- le preguntó Ron.

-No, aún no sabe nada... creo que ellos piensan que no voy a jugar ya, no saben la que les espera conmigo de golpeador.

-Así es... –le respondió Ron mientras veía la lista en el pergamino- oye Harry, antes de que juguemos contra Slytherin, a ellos les toca jugar contra Ravenclaw.

-Sí...

-No estaría de más ver que tan bien anda su equipo, así podremos estudiar cuántas posibilidades tenemos de que le rompas la cara a Malfoy.

-¡Oye! –lo miró algo molesto el gryffindor- yo no pienso romperle la cara, Ron.

-Bueno, era un decir Harry... no te enojes.

-Después de todo... ¿no tendrías lugar donde darle tus besos, no es así Harry? –le preguntó algo juguetona Hermione.

-Hermione... dudo mucho que Malfoy aceptara primeramente el que lo besara... es solo que no acabo de entender. No sé si en realidad me odia tanto que no se da cuenta de todos mis intentos de hacerle saber lo que siento por él, o definitivamente... no sé que es lo que le ocurre

-Pues yo creo que nadie sabe que es lo que ocurre con él, Harry –le sonrió Ron- tal vez sea demasiado Malfoy para darse cuenta...

-De igual forma, no pienso quitar mi dedo del renglón –les dijo el ojiverde algo pensativo- aun y que Malfoy sea muy orgulloso y no quiera aceptarlo... él tiene que saberlo, es que... últimamente han sucedido ciertas cosas, que... Merlín, tendría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta...

-Ciego o testarudo –le sonrió Ron.

-Bueno Harry, dicen que la esperanza muere al último –le sonrió Hermione- además, nadie te puede decir que no vaya a cambiar al final...

-Eso espero Hermione –le sonrió el chico- si eso llegara a pasar, créeme que no dejaré que lloré por nada de nuevo...

-¿Qué lloré¿es que Malfoy estuvo llorando, Harry? –le pregunto Hermione intrigada- no nos contaste acerca de eso.

-Pues... –Harry tragó saliva al pensar en que si les decía, iba a poner al rubio en evidencia ante Ron acerca de lo que sentía el slytherin por Zabini- ... fue algo sin importancia en verdad, ya saben como es Malfoy... se ahoga en un vaso de agua.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Mientras, el rubio en cuestión, deambulaba por los pasillos en busca de sus amigos caminando tan aristocráticamente entre los demás jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts. Se estaba quemando por encontrar a Zabini y aunque comenzaba a sospechar que ya no sentía nada por ese pelinegro, no iba a quedarse tan tranquilo sin demostrarle de lo que en realidad se perdía al estar con ese pobretón y nada especial "Weasley". Se cansó de buscarlos, como deseaba ir por el maldito mapa ese de Potter, seguramente así los hubiera encontrado rápidamente. _// Y si ese tonto de Zabini está con el Weasley?? No creo que sean tan descarados para dejarse ver por todo Hogwarts... aunque conociendo a Zabini... Salazar¿porqué a mí?//_ se preguntaba el rubio mientras veía como pasaba Goyle a su lado.

-¿Aún estás aquí? –le preguntó- ¿no fuiste a las prácticas de quidditch, Malfoy?

-¿Eran hoy???

-Claro... fui a buscarte a tu torre, pero me dijo la pareja del cuadro que ya te habías ido de la habitación.

-¡Diablos! –se puso de pie rápidamente- ¿aún están practicando, Goyle?

-Sí aún estamos todos ahí, solo que descansamos un momento y aproveche para ir a buscarte... ¿si recuerdas que mañana tenemos partido contra Ravenclaw?

-¿Mañana? –le pregunto mientras corrían ambos chicos hacia el campo- ... sí, creo que ya tenía anotado eso en un pergamino que me hicieron llegar... y después será nuestro encuentro contra Gryffindor¿verdad?

-Sí, así es... –sonrió Goyle- ... no puedo dejar de pensar en la cara de Potter al ver el partido... pero desde las butacas, jejejejeje...

-Tienes razón, Goyle.

Llegaron al campo donde sus demás compañeros, montados en sus escobas los esperaban, ya habían dejado el descanso para después; deseaban ponerse en forma para el encuentro de quidditch, ya que su juego contra Ravenclaw definitivamente les iba a servir de práctica en su próximo encuentro contra Gryffindor.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido, Draco? –le preguntó desde lo alto Zabini al ver al rubio tomar su posición de buscador en el campo con la escoba.

-Pues seguramente no me estaba escondiendo de la mirada de los demás para ocultar "ciertas cosas", Blaise... –le respondió molesto.

Zabini no respondió dicho comentario del rubio, ya que lo había encontrado bastante incriminatorio... ¿era que trataba de insinuarle algo?, pues si eso intentaba hacer el rubio, el pelinegro simplemente lo ignoró despectivamente mientras se alejaba volando en su escoba para atrapar la quaffle. Draco claramente vio como el pelinegro lo había "humillado" así que se sintió muy herido... ¿cómo podía hacerle eso, a él, que lo quería tanto?... ¿"quería"?, bueno, tal vez el joven Malfoy comenzaba a dudar un poco de sus sentimientos para con ese misterioso slytherin, sabía que ya no le resultaba "tan especial" como antes. Y por supuesto, eso no se iba a quedar así ya que nadie ignoraba a un Malfoy, ya se encargaría de que ese Blaise se arrepintiera de haberle hecho semejante humillación.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Llegó la noche fría y brillante al Gran Comedor, la luna parecía asomarse por las ventanas de aquel enorme salón mientras el techo mostraba cuán mágico era el cielo en ese momento. Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron llenando el lugar, el trío dorado de gryffindor entró también muy sonriente, Ron y Hermione acompañaron a Harry a su mesa para después irse a la de ellos. Potter volteo a su lado viendo como era que aún no llegaba ese rubio mimado a la mesa, sonrió al ver aparecer frente a él un delicioso banquete listo para ser probado. No era precisamente un manjar como aquel que apareció la primera noche en que regresaron al castillo, pero si lo bastante bueno como para hacer sonreír a Potter. Las puertas del Comedor se abrieron nuevamente dejando ver al ya conocido grupito de Slytherin, Draco fue directamente a su mesa, mientras Harry trataba de ocultar la emoción que sentía al ver sentarse a su lado, a el rubio que tanto amaba.

-Supe que tienen partido este domingo, Malfoy.

-Así es Potter...

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Harry al ver como el rubio parecía algo molesto, se dio cuenta como era que la mirada del chico estaba completamente puesta sobre cierto slytherin de cabello lacio negro y piel pálida, quien lo veía de igual manera. El ojiverde pudo notar como era que Zabini parecía tener un ligero golpe en el rostro- Malfoy... ¿le rompieron la boca a Zabini?

-Potter... los asuntos que tengamos mis compañeros y yo, no te conciernen en nada.

-Bien... –le respondió no muy contento con aquella respuesta, volvió a fijarse en Zabini, quien se veía muy serio, hablando con sus amigos. Draco aún estaba pensativo, ver a su ex-amor Zabini como se tocaba los labios, le hacía recordar lo que había sucedido esa tarde, después del entrenamiento.

FLASHBACK

Terminaron de entrenar y Draco tomando su escoba en la mano, fue a encararse directamente con ese engreído de Zabini¿quién se había creído que era para ignorar al joven heredero Malfoy?

-Blaise... –Draco lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo, haciendo que el chico de cabello negro volteara a verlo frunciendo el ceño- ¿quién rayos te crees que eres para sentirte con todo el derecho de ignorarme?

-Lo mismo que tu al sentirte con el derecho de levantarme falsos... –le respondió mientras sus ojos azul metálico se posaban furibundos sobre los plata de Draco, éste sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza. Zabini dando media vuelta sobre su propio pie comenzó a alejarse del campo dejando al rubio sorprendido por su acción, ya que nuevamente lo estaba ignorando.

-¿Levantarte "falsos" Blaise? –le pregunto Draco mientras jaloneaba al pelinegro del brazo y lo hacía volverse nuevamente hacia él, pudo ver como había lastimado a su atrayente amigo al haberlo estrujado tan bruscamente- si no son "falsos" Blaise, dime entonces porqué últimamente ya casi nadie sabe donde te metes por las noches?

-¿Tu que puedes saber, Draco, si no estás ya compartiendo habitación con nosotros? –le espetó molesto mientras el flequillo de su cabello le caía delicadamente sobre sus ojos- solamente hablas porque estás dolido debido a que ya no puedes estar con nosotros para que cumplamos tus caprichos...

-¿De modo que eso piensas, eh imbécil? –Draco le apretó nuevamente el brazo y empujándolo lo acorralo contra la pared del campo. Nott, Goyle y Crabbe los rodeaban tratando de entender el porqué estaban tan molestos su par de amigos- ¿crees que soy tan "dependiente" de ustedes, Zabini? Por si no lo sabes, alguien me ha contado de tus "escapadas nocturnas" que diariamente pareces tener...

-Vamos Draco –le dijo Nott tratando de acabar con aquella pelea- no es necesario que se peleen por cosas así...

-Dime Theo –le respondió el rubio acercando más su rostro y sus ojos plata a los orbes enigmáticos del pelinegro- ¿no te gustaría saber con quien se ve a escondidas Zabini? –en este momento, Draco estaba tan molesto con el chico de cabello negro que no quería ni llamarlo por su nombre.

-Más te vale que no hables... Malfoy –le advirtió el pelinegro sintiendo como comenzaba a sudar frió viendo las caras curiosas de Crabbe y Goyle y el rostro molesto de el rubio frente a él.

-¿Tienes miedo, Blaise? –le sonrió maliciosamente el rubio- ¿no quieres que se enteren de que te estás follando con ese We... –Draco ya no pudo seguir hablando debido a en ese momento, el esbelto chico pelinegro le dio tremendo golpe en la cara- ¡Maldito Zabini¿cómo te atreves a pegarme?

Sin decir más, el rubio se le fue encima al chico golpeándolo también mientras Goyle y Nott trataban de sujetarlos para que dejaran de golpearse sin lograrlo pues el hermoso rubio ya le había roto los labios a Zabini.

-Draco, Blaise... dejen ya eso –fue toda la contestación de Nott, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente al saber que el rubio al parecer ya se había enterado de quien era la pareja de Zabini, y si esto era así; entonces temía que Draco ya también supiera de que él estaba saliendo con Granger.

-No, no lo dejaré así... ¿qué pensabas, Zabini¿creías que no me iba a enterar¿qué seguramente porque ya no estoy con ustedes en la habitación, nunca me iba a dar cuenta de ello?... No Blaise... tu me has traicionado...

-¿Qué te he traicionado? –le preguntó incrédulo a lo que oía mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca- ¿de dónde sacas que yo te hice eso?

-Porque preferiste estar con "ese" a estar con... con... –Draco ya no quiso seguir hablando, prefirió bajar la mirada al suelo sintiéndose apenado, Blaise por fin había caído en cuenta acerca de los sentimientos del rubio hacia él.

-Draco... ¿tu no estarás...? –le preguntó algo incrédulo.

-No, claro que no... –le respondió el rubio- tal vez eso fue en un principio... pero ahora estoy seguro que no es así.

-Entonces¿en que te podría afectar el que yo esté saliendo con otra persona?

-No es eso... es que... –Draco se acomodó su perfecto cabello lacio platinado- me gustaría hablarlo esta noche Blaise, en mi habitación.

-Bien, Draco –le respondió no muy convencido de ello el pelinegro, pues aún se sentía molesto por la actitud del rubio. Malfoy se alejó de ahí, dejando a sus amigos atrás confundidos con lo que había sucedido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Harry sabía que algo grueso había sucedido entre el rubio y su séquito de serpientes; pero como respetaba al príncipe de slhyterin decidió no hacer más preguntas, quizá un día el joven Malfoy se lo contaría todo. Siguió comiendo de aquella cena, fue cuando pensó que si el había notado aquel golpe en Zabini, seguramente Ron también lo había advertido. Busco entre la mesa de Gryffindor a su pelirrojo amigo y por fin lo encontró. Ahí estaba el susodicho, sentado, observando algo inquieto al magullado chico.

//¿Pero que rayos le paso a Blaise?// -se preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras veía a su nueva pareja con algo de frustración. Zabini estaba sentado entre Nott y Crabbe, su flequillo largo hacía casi imposible el verle la expresión en sus ojos, pero Ronald Weasley estaba seguro que el slytherin se veía triste. Terminaron de cenar y partieron a sus habitaciones, Draco iba caminando más adelante mientras Zabini lo seguía unos cuántos pasos más atrás, y detrás de ellos, venían Harry con Ron a su lado.

-Oye Harry... ¿qué diablos es lo que les está pasando a esas serpientes? –le preguntó el pelirrojo notando bastante extraño el que después de tantos sábados en que Draco y Blaise caminaban hacia la habitación platicando muy animadamente, ahora lucían totalmente distraídos y lejanos.

-No lo sé Ron... y no creo que Malfoy me lo diga.

-Tienes razón... será mejor que hable más tarde con Blaise.

Los cuatro chicos atravesaron el cuadro que cubría la entrada de su habitación, Harry y Ron se sentaron frente a la chimenea mientras Draco entraba en la recámara junto a Blaise. –Y bien, Draco... ¿me vas a decir que es lo que esta pasando? –le preguntó el pelinegro sentándose en la cama mientras se pasaba el cabello tras la oreja.

-Blaise... –Draco se llevó las manos a la cara algo fastidiado, en realidad no deseaba hablar ya del tema- siento todo esto que sucedió... se que no debería molestarme por que estés saliendo con Weasley, pero es que me deje llevar por el coraje de ver como si accediste a salir con él siendo que yo también te quería y tu nunca te diste cuenta...

-Es que tu nunca me dijiste nada Draco¿cómo supones que yo lo supiera?

-Bien, de todas formas ahora ya no siento eso por ti... –Draco sonrió pensativo- han pasado ciertas cosas aquí...

-¿Aquí? –le preguntó extrañado.

-Sí... pero olvídalo, solo quiero que sepas que siento mucho haberme comportado así allá afuera y que no era mi intención el descubrirte delante de Goyle, Crabbe y Theo.

-Bueno Draco... –le sonrió el chico- Theo ya lo sabía... en sí los que me preocupaban eran Goyle y Crabbe.

-Bien, entonces ¿asunto arreglado? –le extendió la mano el rubio.

-Sí Draco... aunque aún no me acabas de convencer con esas cosas que dices que han pasado aquí... no se a que te refieras...

-La verdad ni yo tampoco –le sonrió el rubio mientras le guiñaba un ojo, el pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La oscuridad de la noche cubría completamente la habitación. En su cama, un rubio se movía sin poder dormir tranquilo; comenzaba a sentir el frío viento azotar su piel, poco a poco comenzó a despertar, sintiendo como las sábanas no eran suficientes para protegerlo de aquella noche fría.

-Blaise... Blaise –el rubio se despertó llamando a su amigo casi a susurros, sintiendo el frío en su piel y extrañando el cálido cuerpo de su platónica serpiente. Draco no obtuvo respuesta de parte de éste y poniéndose de pie, fue a su cama. Se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta de que la cama donde se suponía su amigo dormía estaba vacía. Caminó sin hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de Potter que estaba sumergido en sus sueños y abriendo poco a poco la puerta de su habitación, se llevó gran sorpresa al ver la escena que presenciaba en la sala común. Ahí, sentado en el sillón, Blaise parecía estar siendo acorralado por el pelirrojo pobretón de Weasley quien intentaba besar nuevamente esos labios ahora maltrechos. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese Blaise a estar manoseándose con el odioso de Weasley cuando se suponía que debería de estar pasando la noche con él, con Draco Malfoy? Sin hacer ruido, se devolvió a su habitación, sintiendo un fuego que le subía de los pies hasta la cabeza//maldito Weasley... ¿quién se cree que es ese harapiento gryffindor?... maldito, maldito!!... y ese estúpido de Blaise... ¿qué se cree¿qué me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras se está fajando con su horrible y patético novio? Sobre todo que esté tan tranquilo en MI habitación... sin importarle siquiera si YO estoy bien, si estoy durmiendo tranquilo, si tengo frío o no...¡Rayos! Seguro la culpa de esto la tiene Potter¡claro! Solo a él se le ocurre invitar a su cachondo y harapiento amigo¿cuándo no iban a ser ellos¡Imbécil Potter!// pensaba el rubio mientras caminaba enfurecido hacia la cama del gryffindor que dormía plácidamente y sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Draco tomó una almohada y con toda sus fuerzas se la estrelló en la cara a Harry quien despertó inmediatamente todo asustado sin saber que había pasado.

-¿Q-qué paso? –preguntó aun sintiéndose dormido y asustado.

-¿Qué crees que habría de pasar, estúpido? –le preguntó Draco furibundo.

-¡Por Merlín, Malfoy¿qué rayos te sucede¡estaba dormido!

-¡No me interesa! –le espetó malhumorado el hermoso rubio- ¡Todo es por tu culpa, Potter!

-Pero¿ahora yo que hice? –preguntó el pobre Harry tratando de averiguar que era lo que ahora el rubio le reclamaba.

-¡Que tu estúpido amigo pobretón de Weasley esta haya afuera con Blaise!!

-¿En serio? –sonrió Harry- mira que raro, yo que creí que estaban dormidos, sobre todo Ron que es un flojo...

Draco volvió a tomar la almohada y le dio otro soberano trancazo a Harry en la cara- ¿qué cosa es lo que no entiendes, estúpido¡Te estoy diciendo que esta con Blaise!!

-Ya te había oído, maldita serpiente!! –Harry se puso de pie muy molesto ante tanta alharaca que hacía el rubio, pero sobre todo por tanto golpe recibido- pues si quieren estar juntos, déjalos, es muy su problema.

-No, también es tu problema.

-¿Y porque mío?

-Porque esa comadreja es tu amigo.

-Tu lo has dicho, es mi amigo, no mi posesión. Además Ron ya esta muy grandecito para saber con quien se junta.

-No me interesa –le gruño el hermoso rubio- ahora mismo vas afuera y te traes a tu apestoso amigo para que deje tranquilo a Blaise y se pueda venir a acostar a su cama!! (y no es que siguiera sintiendo algo por el pelinegro, sino que se sentía sustituido por ese odioso de Weasley).

-No voy a ir.

-Sí lo harás –lo amenazó Malfoy. Harry por un segundo sintió un brillito de luz en su mente... ¿sería acaso que Draco estaba celoso?... ¡claro¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Ya el rubio se lo había confesado anteriormente (es que aún no sabía que Draco ya no sentía nada por Blaise). El ojiverde oculto una sonrisa, no se iba a quedar observando la situación de brazos cruzados y dejando pasar sin aprovechar una oportunidad de manejar a ese rubio. Se armó de todo el valor Gryffindor para dar el primer paso a lo que sería su conquista.

Harry Potter veía a ese insinuante rubio de pie frente a él, se veía tan frágil... ¿frágil? Bueno, así lo vio Harry en ese momento. El rubio, parecía rogarle con la vista para que lo ayudara; pero él no lo haría, no, al menos de la forma como quería el rubio que lo hiciera.

-Vaya Malfoy –le sonrió Harry mientras tomaba al rubio por los hombros y lo acorralaba contra la pared, acercándosele peligrosamente- ¿porqué tanto alboroto por Zabini?

-¿Alboroto? –se ruborizó un poco el rubio- no sabes lo que estas diciendo, esto no es por Blaise.

-Ah no? –le preguntó retándolo- entonces¿por qué no los dejas en paz?

-Porqué... –dudó, el rubio no sabía si Potter ya estaba enterado acerca del noviazgo de su amigo con el pelirrojo, así que prefirió ocultarlo- porque... ese pobretón no merece tener un amigo como Blaise.

-Ah si? –le preguntó Harry acercándose más al rubio. Podía sentir la cálida piel pálida de su némesis a la distancia en que se encontraba, su aliento era la más dulce fragancia que pudiera percibir jamás; Harry acercó su rostro, acariciando con la punta de su nariz la aterciopelada piel del rostro de Draco, jugueteando por ella. El rubio se estremeció al sentir aquel ligero contacto en él. Harry acercó sus labios al oído del rubio, hablándole casi en susurros que hacían que el rubio sintiera como su piel se erizaba al contacto de la respiración de Harry en su oído- bien Draco, yo en realidad deseaba ayudarte...

-A-ayudarme? –le preguntó el rubio tratando de controlar ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas, ahora tenía los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Harry en sus ojos plata.

-A darle celos a Zabini... –le siguió susurrando incitadoramente el ojiverde al rubio, haciendo que éste volviera a estremecerse en sus brazos. Draco podía sentir el cálido aliento de Harry sobre su rostro, lo tenía tan cerca... ¡Merlín¿ese chico era Harry Potter?

//¿Darle celos a Blaise¿Potter piensa que aún me gusta ese engreído?... ¿pero que pretende...?// -Potter, yo no quiero darle celos a Zabini, ni me interesa hacerlo... solo deseo una pequeña venganza –le sonrió el rubio tratando aún de ocultar el sonrojo de la cara, cosa que no lo lograba pues estaba realmente azorado ante aquel apasionado gryffindor.

-Bueno, entonces déjame ayudarte Malfoy... ven –lo invitó Harry mientras se acostaba en su cama, haciéndole un espacio al rubio para que se acostara con él- ven... acuéstate.

-¿¿Qué?? –se le desorbitaron los ojos- ¿¿pretendes que yo... que yo... me acueste contigo??

-Cálmate, Malfoy –lo miró Harry tratando de no reír ante el rostro atónito del rubio- no te voy a hacer nada... además¿quieres que te ayude, o no?

//¡Rayos! Maldito Potter... resultó ser todo un pervertido... pero, Blaise... ¡Merlín!... bien, todo sea para que ese estúpido de Zabini vea a quién cambio por un pobretón cualquiera // pensó el rubio mientras trataba de caminar hacia la cama donde el sexy ojiverde lo esperaba, con una sonrisa muy provocativa -¡Diablos, Potter! quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara cicatrizada¿me oíste?

-Esta bien, no te emociones Malfoy. No creas que estoy muy feliz de hacer esto... //¿feliz?... ¡no, no estoy feliz, estoy completamente excitado Malfoy! Por fin parece que la vida me sonríe un poco// pensó Harry mientras veía como el rubio se acostaba a su lado. Draco se acomodó al lado del gryffindor, se sentía nervioso y trato de mantener la vista fija en el techo de la cama.

-Y... ¿y ahora? –preguntó algo nervioso el rubio tratando de que la voz no se le entrecortara al tener tan cerca de él a Harry Potter. Y es que el ojiverde aperlado era todo un caso, estaba ahí, acostado sobre su costado, recargándose sobre un brazo mientras mantenía la vista fija en el rubio, tal pareciera que lo estaba estudiando y es que... no todos los días podía tener la fortuna de tener a tremendo manjar acostado en su cama.

-Bien, ahora todo déjalo en mis manos, Malfoy.

-Eso es lo que me temo, Potter.

-Bueno¿quieres darle una lección a Zabini o no?

-Sí –le respondió temeroso.

-Ok, entonces ya cálmate y déjame hacer lo mío-. Harry sonrió por dentro, en realidad le iba a sacar provecho a la situación que se le había presentado en sus manos. //Merlín debe de estar sonriéndome... jajajajajajajajaja... oh Malfoy, vas a ver de lo que es capaz Harry Potter// pensó el ojiverde mientras tapaba con las sábanas sus cuerpos. Potter con tremenda delicadeza, comenzó a desabotonar el último botón de la camisa de Draco, apartando la tela para tener libre esa deliciosa porción de piel pálida de su estómago.

-¿Qué diablos haces, Potter? –le preguntó asustado el rubio al sentir la mano de Harry acariciarlo lentamente alrededor de su ombligo.

-Ayudándote, Malfoy –le contestó el ojiverde que estaba completamente ido sintiendo aquella suave y delicada piel del rubio slytherin con la yema de los dedos. Draco Mafloy sentía como su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar levemente al sentir aquellas exquisitas caricias que el joven gryffindor le estaba obsequiando. Sus labios rápidamente se colorearon más carmín de lo habitual, los humedeció algo nervioso. Harry sonrió al ver cómo Malfoy parecía derretirse ante su ligero toque, así que trato de avanzar más. Con los dedos levantó el elástico de la cintura del pantalón de Malfoy mientras escurría sus dedos más abajo del ombligo del slytherin, dibujando sensuales caricias sobre su perfecto y delicado vientre. El hermoso rubio abrió los ojos enormemente al sentir la cálida mano del gryffindor sobre su vientre desnudo, se sobresaltó cayendo al piso irremediablemente. Harry se levantó rápidamente volteando a ver al rubio quien yacía sentado en el piso al lado de la cama.

-¡¿Qué rayos creías que estabas haciendo, Potter?!

-Ayudándote, Malfoy.

-No me tomes por un estúpido, Potter!! –le dijo muy molesto y a la vez asustado- tu estabas manoseándome!!

-No, Malfoy –le sonrió Harry- solo te quería abrazar... //¡Bien Harry!... te salvaste!!//

-¿Abrazándome? –le preguntó incrédulo- no me digas, Potter. Si así abrazas a tus amigos, ya se ahora porque nunca se separan.

-Bueno, esta bien, no quería abrazarte... –le dijo Harry tratando de no levantar la voz- solo creí que si Zabini entraba a la habitación, al menos se iba a llevar un bonito recuerdo... ¿me entiendes?

-Ah!... –el rubio sonrió ante aquella imagen que cruzó por su cabeza, mejor venganza no había- pero¿y si no entra?

-Tiene que hacerlo, Malfoy. No creo que se vaya a quedar toda la noche afuera- en eso se oyó un ruido de pasos que indicaban que alguien se acercaba al dormitorio. Draco Malfoy peló los ojos y se metió de un salto a la cama de Harry, tapándose completamente con la sabana y abrazando a Potter del cuello.

-Bésame Potter –le ordenó al ojiverde, el cual ni se hizo del rogar y poco a poco fue uniendo su boca a los temblorosos, rojos y húmedos labios del rubio príncipe de Slytherin. Potter acarició con su boca esos deliciosos labios que tantas veces había deseado besar, y ahora, lo estaba haciendo. Despacio comenzó a probar esa suave carne, a lamerla, a besarla con locura. Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos incrédulo a lo que sucedía... Harry Potter le estaba haciendo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, sintió como el ojiverde le pedía permiso para entrar de lleno, Draco fue abriendo sus labios lentamente mientras Harry Potter probaba más completamente aquella adictiva boca. Sin saberlo, fueron dejándose llevar por aquel cálido y apasionado beso. Blaise Zabini y Ron Weasley estaban de pie estupefactos al contemplar dicha escena. Y sin querer interrumpir salieron de aquella habitación.

Harry aún seguía besando a Draco (quien ni cuenta se había dado de que su pelinegro amigo había entrado a la habitación), probando aquel cálido y embriagante licor que era su boca, comenzó a acariciar el rostro pálido del rubio, bajando nuevamente hasta la camisa de éste, desabotonándola despacio; Malfoy abrió sus hermosos ojos plata viendo suplicante a Harry quien lo miraba con un brillo de amor y deseo en ese mar esmeralda que eran sus ojos.

-Potter...

-No te voy a hacer daño Malfoy –le susurró el ojiverde tiernamente- no haré nada que tu no desees...

-P-pero...

-Sssshhh... –lo hizo callar en un suave murmullo mientras recorría a besos el cuello del rubio y abría la camisa de Malfoy apartando la tela de su piel, deseando tocarla y explorarla por fin. Beso nuevamente sus labios, Draco se iba a abrazar del cuello de Harry, pero éste se lo impidió y sujetándolo de las manos; le fue besando el cuello, depositándole unos pequeños mordiscos en ese lunar que poseía y que siempre le había parecido tan arrebatador, le beso dulcemente hasta bajar por su suave y delicado pecho lechoso. Harry levantó la vista y contemplo un hermoso par de rosados pezones que parecían invitarlo a embriagarse en ellos; levantó la vista para ver el rostro del rubio, nunca olvidaría esa bella imagen. Malfoy con los ojos suavemente cerrados, los labios entreabiertos en un gesto de placer... eso era un verdadero sueño de dioses. Harry fue besando ese pecho, no podía apartar sus labios de esa adictiva piel; fue bajando sus besos hasta el ombligo del rubio, mientras jugueteaba con la lengua dentro de él. Draco se estremeció, Harry pudo sentir como era que el rubio comenzaba a derretirse bajo él. Sonrió sintiéndose el ser más feliz del mundo. El ojiverde sintió como el rubio le abrazaba con sus piernas, no se podía sentir más completo...

-Potter... –susurro casi en gemidos el hermoso chico rubio- y-ya no... sigas...

-Bien... –le dijo Harry mientras se volvía a acostar a un lado del rubio, besándole nuevamente esos suaves labios carmín.

-Potter...

-¿Sí?

-Solo lo hice por darle una lección a Zabini... lo sabes...

-Sí Malfoy –le respondió Harry sonriendo, él sabía que era mentira lo que el rubio le decía, porque había sentido en los besos del rubio algo, algo que no era ficticio, era algo real, algo que el orgulloso rubio escondía. El ojiverde cerró los ojos sonriendo, cuantas veces había soñado con ese momento, y aunque fue solo un momento... para él había significado mucho, para él ese momento significaba que por tan solo un beso de ese rubio, daría la vida misma. Pasaron los minutos y Harry comenzaba a darse cuenta de que ni Ron ni Zabini habían entrado al cuarto (según él). Esto comenzó a hacérsele extraño, bueno, tal vez en realidad la relación que llevaba el pelirrojo con esa serpiente se estaba volviendo más seria. Sonrió y cerró los ojos para que el sueño le viniera, fue cuando se percató de un brazo que lo abrazaba del pecho y cierta cabecita rubia platinada se acomodaba entre su cuello. //Es verdad, Malfoy aún esta acostado en mi cama!!... ¡Merlín!... ¡tengo a MALFOY acostado en MI cama// -Harry sonrió y sin pensárselo dos veces, abrazó al rubio cobijándolo con su cuerpo y estrechándolo más a él. Abrió los ojos y lo vio dormido, era tan hermoso, en verdad que amaba a ese rubio más que a nada en el mundo; le beso tiernamente la frente y cerró los ojos para dormir también.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Y que tal¿les gustó el capitulo? tal parece que por fin nuestro querido rubio comienza a abrirse un poco con Harry, lo cual hace al gryffindor muy feliz :)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a: Haruko FLCL, Setsuna y a Dark Guy (gracias por seguir ahí, no sabes que felicidad me da ;) Thanx!)

Bueno, ya saben, esperando que el capítulo sea de su total agrado y aún... esperando sus reviews!!


	7. Deseos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling, la ñora que no deja que Harry viva feliz al lado de mi querido Draco xP

//pensamientos//

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Deseos**

Harry Potter comenzaba a despertarse de su confortante sueño, cuando sintió algo que no estaba bien… ¿A dónde se había metido ese rubio escurridizo de Malfoy? Abrió los ojos y vio como solamente él se encontraba en la cama; ya el hermoso rubio que había dormido protegido en sus brazos había desaparecido por completo. Se levantó con mucho pesar de su cama y se dirigió a darse una ducha. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando se acordó de ciertas cosas que le habían sucedido el día anterior y que, aunque por más que deseara, no podía repetirla de nuevo si es que deseaba que el rubio slytherin siguiera con la misma actitud del día de ayer. Así que aguantándose las ganas de otro "accidente", tocó la puerta del baño. Se le hizo extraño que nadie contestara, así que lentamente abrió la susodicha puerta y se fue asomando despacio para ver si encontraba al chico en cuestión.

-¿Malfoy? –lo llamó Harry suavemente sin obtener respuesta de él. Poco a poco entró al cuarto de baño y percatándose de que definitivamente no se encontraba ahí Malfoy, suspiró tristemente. En verdad deseaba haber despertado y tener nuevamente la dicha de ver al bello rubio dormido a su lado; abrazado a su pecho, como la noche anterior. Preparó la tina de baño con agua caliente y algún ligero aroma a cítricos. Se sumergió en el agua mientras recostaba la cabeza en la orilla de aquella gran bañera. Cerró los ojos, aún encontraba intacta en su mente la imagen de ese condenado rubio que lo arrebataba totalmente. Podía sentir aún el como se aferraba a su cuerpo, buscando su calor y protección, Harry podría dar la vida por ser aquel a quien el bello príncipe de Slytherin llegara a amar.

//A dónde habrá ido Malfoy?... ¿se enojaría al darse cuenta que durmió a mi lado?... Bueno, después de todo yo no lo obligue a hacerlo, él solito se quedó ahí en mi cama… Merlín, definitivamente esa noche va a ser difícil de olvidar// -pensó el ojiverde sonriendo. Pues si ese rubio durmió la noche con él, si ese Malfoy estuvo correspondiéndole los besos… seguramente era porque Harry no le era tan indiferente después de todo… tal vez solo necesitaba seguir ahí, no darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Claro, Harry Potter no iba a ser un chico fácil de tumbar… no, él iba a luchar por lo que quería. Aunque eso implicara lo inimaginable, el no dudaría en lograrlo.

Salió del baño en una actitud muy positiva, se abrochó sus jeans desgastados y ajustó su moderno cinturón. Se vistió con una camiseta rojo sangre con algunos detalles punks en negro y se colocó sus muñequeras negras con dibujos de pequeñas calaveras blancas y demás accesorios rockeros. Después de peinarse y ponerse ese perfume que indudablemente olía a seducción; salió del dormitorio hacia la sala común dispuesto a ir al Gran Comedor y buscar al rubio. No iba a dejar que se enfriara lo que acababa de conseguir apenas; y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por lograr que ese hermoso rubio platinado se diera cuenta de que Harry Potter lo amaba. Una voz lo hizo voltear atrás, Harry sintió como su corazón latió rápidamente al reconocer ese timbre de voz.

-¿A dónde te vas, Potter?

El ojiverde volteo encontrándose con una imagen que lo hizo sonreír inevitablemente; sentado en el gran sillón negro de piel, muy elegante y altivo, estaba el rubio; viéndolo casi sin parpadear. Harry pudo notar como un ligero rubor cubrió las delicadas mejillas del príncipe de Slytherin, tal parecía que Draco había encontrado bastante aceptable el look de Harry. Ya que al parecer, al joven Malfoy le atraía lo oscuro y prohibido. Tal vez por eso encontraba bastante inquietante al joven pelinegro de Zabini. Pero Harry no se dejaría intimidar por nadie.

-Me dirigía al comedor a desayunar, Malfoy… pensé que tu ya te habías ido.

-No Potter, he estado aquí desde hace rato ya. ¿Dormiste bien? –le preguntó en una forma que el ojiverde pudo notar como el rubio se ponía nervioso. Harry sonrió y, se fue acercando lentamente a donde Draco se encontraba sentado, sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos plata, tan penetrante y seductor, el joven Potter se inclinó hasta quedar cara a cara con el rubio. Draco no pudo evitar el sentirse cohibido ante aquella personalidad tan fuerte de Potter, empezó a sentirse vulnerable ante el atlético cuerpo del ojiverde casi encima de él, inundándolo con ese perfume que comenzaba a parecerle demasiado provocativo al rubio. Dirigió sus ojos plata a los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, podía verlos tan cerca… eran como un hermoso mar turquesa y esmeralda que le invitaban a perderse en ellos. Draco fue abriendo poco a poco sus suaves y húmedos labios carmín al sentir como Harry no quitaba la vista de ellos, el corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente al ver como ese gryffindor lentamente acercaba sus labios a los de él… podía percibir claramente el excitante aliento de Potter tan cerca de sus labios. Desvió la mirada.

-Bajemos a desayunar, Potter… -fue la petición del rubio. Harry cerró los ojos en el instante en que Draco dijera eso sintiéndose algo decepcionado. Había estado a centímetros… no ¡milímetros! de besarlo nuevamente, de probar otra vez esos jugosos labios carmín del rubio…pero al parecer, las cosas no le salían tan bien al joven Potter. Se enderezó y se encaminó hacia la puerta, no pudo darse cuenta de cómo fue que ese rubio lo miraba con… ¿deseo? la verdad es que ese rubio era demasiado impredecible.

-¿Vamos, Malfoy? –lo invitó Harry en la puerta sonriéndole dulcemente. Draco bajo la vista sin poder evitar que una sonrisa le emergiera de los labios.

-Desde luego Potter, hoy amanecí con hambre- el rubio pasó a un lado de Harry, este suspiró dejando ver en sus ojos todo el amor que sentía por ese presumido de Malfoy. Le encantaba el ver ese exquisito perfil de nariz respingada… y ese pequeño par de atrevidos lunares (uno en su cuello y el otro más pequeño en la quijada) haciéndolo aún más inconfundible. No cabía duda de que el único hijo de los Malfoy, era el ser más bello que Potter hubiera visto jamás. -¿Qué esperas Potter¿piensas quedarte parado ahí todo el día como estatua?

-Lo siento… -se disculpó Harry mientras se encaminaba hasta quedar a la par del rubio, caminando tranquilamente- no vi cuando se fueron Zabini y Ron.

-Por supuesto que no los viste, Potter… dormías como oso invernando. Además, al parecer tenían mucha prisa por irse.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… no los oí entrar a la habitación ayer en la noche… y tampoco sentí cuando te fuiste de mi cama… ¿porqué lo hiciste? –El rubio se sonrojo al recordar lo que había sucedido entre él y el ojiverde.

-¿Es que deseabas que te diera los buenos días en la cama, Potter?

-Pues… -Harry sonrió travieso- no estaría tan mal después de todo, Malfoy.

-Estas demente, Potter… -el rubio dibujo en sus labios una ligera sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Harry. Los dos entraron al comedor mientras un par de miradas los observaban fijamente, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en su habitual mesa para tomar su desayuno correspondiente, al instante apareció un enorme pastel de manzana junto con jugo de calabaza. Harry sonrió ante aquella comida, la cual no era del todo agrado para el slytherin sentado a su lado. Una voz lo hizo levantar la vista de la mesa, era Ronald Weasley con su cabello de fuego (más arreglado de lo habitual, según el punto de vista de Harry Potter) mirándolo algo emocionado.

-Hola Harry –le saludó con una mirada muy emotiva.

-¿Porqué no me despertaste antes de irte, Ron? –le preguntó Harry al chico, quien parecía que no podía quitar esa sonrisita de su boca.

-No pude hacerlo Harry… -el pelirrojo volteo hacia donde el rubio, mirándolo con esa misma miradita traviesa. Draco Malfoy solamente se dignó a torcerle la boca- ya que acabes de desayunar, Harry, te esperamos Hermione y yo en el lago… ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien… pero¿de que tanto te ríes?

-Lo sabrás Harry! –fue todo lo que le dijo el pelirrojo antes de volver a su mesa de Gryffindor.

-No te pareció que Ron se veía muy "feliz"? –le preguntó el joven Potter al rubio quien parecía algo pensativo.

-Tal vez tu "pobretón y harapiento" amigo Weasley esté feliz, Potter… pero en cambio Zabini, no sé porqué razón está molesto conmigo.

-¿Molesto contigo? –le preguntó el ojiverde- ¿porqué habría de estarlo si ayer ni siquiera entraron a la habitación?

-No lo sé Potter… pero esta mañana cuando se fue junto con tu patético amigo, no me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera se dignó a verme.

-¿Y por eso estás triste? –Harry miró al rubio y después depositó su mirada en la mesa de las serpientes observando al pelinegro de cabello largo quien aunque el flequillo le ocultaba casi los ojos, aún se lograba ver esa mirada enojada en ellos. Potter sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas… ¿acaso Draco en verdad amaba a ese idiota de Blaise? Sintió como si algo oprimiera su corazón y actuando impulsivamente volteo a ver algo molesto al rubio. –Vaya Malfoy, tal parece que te importa demasiado lo que Zabini sienta, porque si es que lo AMAS tanto no vas y se lo dices y te quitas de tanto drama??

Harry se puso de pie molesto y abandonó el Gran Comedor tras la mirada confundida del rubio platinado. Draco se llevó las manos a la cara sintiéndose incomprendido y algo fastidiado, no quiso seguir desayunando. Dejó la comida intacta ahí en la mesa y al igual que Harry salió de aquel salón buscando un poco de paz, sabía que dentro de poco tendría el partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw y esto le exigía estar concentrado al 100 en el juego. Trato de irse a un lugar tranquilo y apartado donde nadie lo molestara nuevamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry fue directo al lago, se sentó bajó la sombra de un árbol dejándose llevar por el susurro del agua al ser arrastrada por el viento. Sonrió recordando a su amigo Hagrid, quien murió en aquella fatídica guerra contra Voldemort. Deseaba que al menos estuviera ese gigante bonachón ahí, para hacerse compañía. Seguro buckbeak también lo extrañaría. Comenzó a sentirse mal por haberse comportado así con el rubio… pero comenzaba a desesperarle el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera aferrado con ese pelinegro de Zabini a pesar de que el rubio lo había descubierto con Ron, gracias al mapa del merodeador ese día. Se puso de pie y decidió caminar un poco, al menos hasta sentirse un poco más tranquilo. No se dio cuenta cuando fue que llegó hasta la casa de Hagrid, ahora lucía vacía… tan sola. Se quedó ahí, mirando aquella choza vieja y desolada; se recordó de aquella ocasión en que Draco los había seguido a él y a Hermione y Ron hasta casa del gigante para espiarlos, cuando aún se encontraban en primer grado. Sonrió.

-Aunque odiaba sus clases tan aburridas… te diré, Potter, que a veces extraño el salir del castillo aunque fuera para ver alguna de sus patéticas bestias- Harry volteo.

-Hola Nott.

-Hola Potter… veo que estás algo melancólico.

-Melancólico no… tal vez un poco desanimado.

-Hermione me contó acerca de lo que sientes por Draco, Potter. –Harry volteo a ver al chico de ojos de hielo, sonrió bajando la vista al piso.

-Me imagino que te parecerá una estupidez…

-No, al contrario Potter –le hablo tan serio como era el chico- me parece que estás ganando terreno…

-¿Tu crees? –le preguntó extrañado Harry- pero… ¿cómo sabes si no nos has visto?...¿Qué no logras ver como es que Malfoy está idiotizado por ese … Zabini?

-¿Idiotizado? –Nott sonrió- no Potter, no te confundas. Conozco a Draco, eso que siente o sentía por Blaise no era más que un capricho… algo que a la primera noche de pasión terminaría. Pero Blaise nunca se dio cuenta de ello, pensaba en Draco como un amigo más. En sí, Blaise lo conoce desde más tiempo que yo… es por eso que sé que no lo veía con otros ojos más que de amistad, y eso hacía que nuestro querido Draco se encaprichara más con él.

-¿Un capricho?

-Así es Potter. Tu al igual que casi todo el mundo mágico sabemos que los Malfoy son una familia económicamente poderosa; y siendo Draco el único hijo de esta familia aristocrática, pues cualquier cosa que éste quisiera sus padres rápidamente se la conseguían. Draco esta acostumbrado a tener cualquier cosa que desee y cuando se le niega algo, en este caso Blaise, se comienza a convertir en un capricho el cual, como te dije antes, iba a acabar a la primera noche de pasión.

-Pero¿no hubo nada entre ellos, verdad?

-No Potter, pierde cuidado… tu amado Draco continua siendo virgen y casto… ¿puro? no te lo podría decir, es un slytherin y tu sabes como somos las serpientes –Nott torció la boca en una sonrisa.

-Entonces Nott… porque esta mañana parecía muy afectado por el hecho de que Zabini lo miraba molesto? Si tu dices que no le gusta… ¿Por qué le importa tanto entonces?

-Mira Potter… no te puedo decir el porqué de eso… es muy difícil saber que es lo que Draco siente o piensa; en cambio te puedo decir que Ron y Zabini se dieron cuenta de que ustedes anoche, pues… estaban compartiendo una noche bastante "excitante".

-¿De modo que si entraron a la habitación después de todo? –Harry sonrió- pues te diré Nott, según Malfoy solamente lo hizo para darle una lección a Zabini, aunque… estoy seguro que no fue así…

-Claro que no Potter, no te fíes de todo lo que te diga Draco. Es muy orgulloso y nunca va a aceptar el hecho de que comienzas a serle agradable. Blaise me contó algunas cosas… pero aún no estamos seguros de que sean realmente; pero de algo que si estamos convencidos, al menos yo y Blaise, es de que nuestro querido príncipe no parecía tan molesto de que lo estuvieras besando –Nott le guiñó un ojo a Potter quien le sonreía tan tiernamente como era él. –Nos vemos, Potter.

-Suerte en el partido, Nott. –Harry vio como el agraciado castaño se alejaba de ahí, dejándolo con una agradable sensación de alivio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco llegó a los vestidores para ponerse su traje de quidditch para salir a jugar al campo. Había llegado más temprano de lo habitual debido a que no deseaba toparse con Zabini y que le siguiera haciendo esas molestas caras a él, que era un Malfoy. Al parecer, ese pelinegro aún no entendía que debía de respetar al heredero de los Malfoy. Entro al vestidor y sintió como la sangre se le caía a los pies al ver una esbelta figura vestida en telas negras, de cabello largo y negro que caía por su hombro, un flequillo largo que ocultaba una siniestra mirada de enfado y una piel pálida aterciopelada.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Blaise? –le preguntó el rubio molesto por la forma en que su compañero lo veía.

-Lo que ves, Draco… tratar de hablar contigo.

-Y por eso es que me estás viendo con esa cara de enojo?

-Te veo con la cara que me de la gana, Draco…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -sonrió burlón el rubio- mira nada más… tanto juntarte con "ese" Weasley te empieza a afectar, Blaise…

-De eso mismo deseaba hablarte –le sonrió de la misma manera el pelinegro, sus ojos enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras hacían su mirada más intimidante- … ayer parece que te divertías con "ese" Potter.

-Ah.. de modo que nos viste? –preguntó sonriendo el rubio algo burlón- y… ¿por eso estás enojado, Blaise?... no me digas que estás celoso…

-No te confundas, Draco… -se acercó al rubio encarándosele de frente- lo que me molestó fue el hecho de que tu me reclamaras el que esté saliendo con Weasley, mientras tu a escondidas te andas acostando con Potter.

-Yo no me ando acostando con Potter!!

-¿No? Entonces que era lo que estaban haciendo ayer, eh?

-Y-yo… -Draco no supo que decir, y no iba a confesarle que deseando jugarle una mala pasada a Zabini, había terminado por sentir algo hacia Potter, aunque aún no identificaba que era… (o no lo quería reconocer).

-Mira Draco… si te acuestas con Potter o no, en realidad no me interesa, lo que quiero que entiendas es que cada quien es dueño de su vida y si yo quiero estar con Weasley al igual que tu decides quedarte con Potter, entonces espero que ambos nos respetemos en las decisiones que tomemos… ¿entiendes?

-¿Q-quedarme con Potter? –preguntó el rubio extrañado, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos… ¿en verdad él desearía eso?

-Vamos Draco… ambos sabemos que Potter se a convertido en todo un casanova –le sonrió Zabini- ¿no me digas que no estabas disfrutando el que ese chico sexy y desinhibido estuviera besándote?

El joven Malfoy se sonrojó bastante –no lo sé, Blaise…

-Draco… -Zabini le puso la mano en el hombro- créeme, hacen muy bonita pareja los dos; y por lo que he podido ver todos estos sábados que he estado acompañándote y por lo que vi ayer… déjame decirte, que has de estar ciego para no darte cuenta de que ese gryffindor esta completamente loco por ti.

-Pero es Potter…

-Así es Draco –le dijo Zabini antes de tomar su uniforme de quidditch- … y si no reaccionas pronto, hay muchas personas más en Hogwarts que le tienen puesto el ojo encima… créeme.

Sin decir más, el pelinegro comenzó a cambiarse de ropa mientras el rubio parecía aún pensativo a lo que le hubiera dicho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poco a poco se comenzó a llenar las gradas del estadio de quidditch en Hogwarts. Los gritos y porras se oían por igual en todo el lugar. Harry sonreía feliz desde su lugar, volteaba a su lado y veía como sus amigos parecían estar echándole vivas al equipo de Slytherin, sonrió pensando en que si alguien le hubiera dicho en sus primeros años de estudio que algo así iba a suceder, seguramente lo tacharía de loco. Le gustaba el ver como Ron y Hermione no habían terminado en peleas y al parecer se llevaban muy bien de amigos. Se tomó el cabello pensando en lo que le dijera Ron esa tarde en el lago. Lo había descubierto besándose con Malfoy y aunque el pelirrojo estaba muy emocionado pensando en que por fin ese rubio le correspondía a su ojiverde amigo, no era así. Harry tuvo que contarle que aunque Malfoy comenzaba a ceder un poco, aún no lo aceptaba completamente. Los gritos de los estudiantes lo hicieron despertar de sus cavilaciones, vio salir al equipo de Slytherin al campo, comenzó a buscar cierta cabeza rubia platinada entre todas aquellas hasta que por fin pudo verlo. Ahí estaba, volando en su escoba en lo alto, Draco Malfoy se veía hermoso con su perfecto cabello lacio volando al viento, sus delicadas facciones y su elegante porte… era imposible que ese chico fuera más hermoso de lo que ya era.

Sonó el silbato y el partido comenzó, Crabbe y Goyle se tomaban muy a pecho su puesto de golpeadores y parecía que pensaban lesionar a todos los jugadores de Ravenclaw. Por su parte, Zabini se había posesionado de la quaffle mientras Ron parecía desgañitarse apoyando a su querido pelinegro. Harry no prestaba atención al partido, encontraba más emocionante ver el perfecto trasero de Draco flotando en la escoba y es que cada vez que el slytherin se aventuraba a seguir a la snitch, volaba tan rápido que el viento a veces levantaba la túnica del uniforme, dejando ver ese bien torneado y delicioso trasero.

El marcador iba 73 a 54, a favor de Slytherin… Harry rogaba porque Draco tomara la snitch antes del buscador de Ravenclaw, hasta que después de una pelea muy reñida entre ambos buscadores, Draco pudo conseguir la snitch dorada para la victoria de su equipo. Todo el palco de slytherin saltó de gusto y los gritos no se dejaban de escuchar, Ron bajo corriendo al campo para felicitar a su amado pelinegro mientras Harry lo veía sonriendo.

-Harry… ¿no vas a bajar? –le preguntó dulcemente Hermione.

-En un momento…

-¿Quieres ir a felicitar a Malfoy? –se aventuró a preguntar la castaña.

-Por el momento no, Hermione, dejaré que celebre con sus amigos primero… -le sonrió el ojiverde guiñándole un ojo. La castaña le sonrió tiernamente y bajó a buscar a su nuevo novio de slytherin. Por su parte, Harry se dirigió al castillo, para entrar a su habitación en la torre. Se veía muy pensativo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se hizo de noche y Draco apenas iba a su habitación, dijo la contraseña y entró muy contento de haber dado la victoria a su equipo. Se detuvo en seco al contemplar la sala común de la que ahora era su torre. El ambiente era muy cálido y solamente estaba iluminado por la luz de la chimenea y algunas cuantas velas flotantes en la habitación. Caminó por el salón viendo como todo se veía tan romántico, impregnado de una sutil luz dorada que daba al lugar un efecto muy confortable. Una voz lo hizo voltear.

-Felicidades, Malfoy. –El bello rubio volteo encontrándose con el joven Potter de pie, a un lado de la mesa; la cual lucía adornada por un par de copas, unas largas velas y un elegante mantel. Draco se mordió el labio inferior emocionado, nunca antes le habían dado algo así… no sabía como reaccionar.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Potter? –le preguntó sin poder ocultar un brillo de emoción en sus hermosos ojos plata, Harry sonrió.

-Es para celebrar tu triunfo, Malfoy…

-¿Celebrar? –Draco se fue acercando a la mesa, vio en el centro de ella, el pastel que tanto le gustaba… era un pastel fino, solamente teniendo mucho dinero y un gran poder de convencimiento para con el dueño de ese lugar, era que se podía haber asido de ese pastel- … pero¿porqué?

-Porqué lo mereces, Malfoy… -Harry le sonrió dulcemente, el rubio bajo la vista apenado, le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque más leve- ven… siéntate…

Draco se sentó frente a Harry, no sabía el porque era que Potter le hacía esas cosas, porque se comportaba así con él… sonrió. -¿Se puede saber como le hiciste para conseguir ese pastel, Potter?

-Bueno, uno tiene sus mañas y habilidades –le guiñó el ojo.

-Potter… -Draco se llevó una mano al rostro- eres un completo enigma…

-¿Lo soy? –lo miró travieso el ojiverde, sus ojos esmeralda parecían brillar más- … y yo que pensé que el único misterio en esta habitación eras tu…

-Cállate Potter –le contestó sonriéndole de una manera que al aperlado chico le pareció encantadora.

-Vamos, pide un deseo y apaga la vela…

-Pero no es mi cumpleaños, Potter… -le sonrió el rubio encontrando bastante extraña aquella situación.

-Bueno, yo quiero darte la oportunidad de que pidas un deseo…

-¿Darme la oportunidad? –lo miró algo confundido sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- bien, Potter, entonces pediré un deseo.

Draco se inclinó en la mesa y cerrando los ojos (a lo que Harry le pareció una imagen hermosa, el ver el rostro sonriente del rubio aluzado solo por las velas) el rubio pidió un deseo y sopló a la vela.

-¿Qué fue lo que pediste, Malfoy?

-No se dice Potter –le sonrió. Ambos chicos siguieron comiendo y disfrutando de una hermosa velada; sus pláticas y risas se oían por toda la habitación… no cabía duda de que era un momento mágico para Harry, parecía que estaba viviendo un sueño… como deseaba que nunca acabara esa noche. De pronto ambos guardaron silencio.

-Malfoy… siento mucho haberte hablado así en la mañana allá en el Gran Comedor, no debí haber salido así como lo hice…

-Vamos Potter… no te disculpes –le respondió el hermoso rubio mientras parecía distraído viendo su tenedor en la mano- yo también andaba algo molesto… ¿sabías que Blaise y el Weasley nos vieron anoche?

-Sí, lo sé… -le sonrió Harry, después pareció haber quitado esa sonrisa para cambiarla por un gesto de seriedad- Malfoy…

-¿Sí?

-¿Amas a Zabini? –le preguntó el ojiverde mientras sentía como sus palpitaciones se aceleraban en espera de la respuesta del rubio.

-¿Qué si amo a Blaise? –Draco sonrió- … no lo creo, Potter. Al principio pensé que así era, pero … no, no lo amo…

-Y… ¿amas a alguien ahora, Malfoy?

-No lo sé Potter –los ojos plata del rubio parecían nostálgicos- … aún no lo sé…

Harry sonrió levemente ante esa contestación, sabía que el rubio era difícil de conquistar; pero de igual forma el seguiría firme en lo que había resuelto. Deseaba tener el amor del rubio y lo tenía que lograr, ya que sentía que entre más pasaba el tiempo con él, más lo amaba. Draco se puso de pie y se encaminó al dormitorio, Harry lo siguió con la mirada.

-Voy a dormir, Potter…

-Qué descanses, Malfoy…

-Igualmente, Potter…

Potter vio como la puerta del dormitorio cerró ocultando al bello rubio que tanto amaba, se llevó las manos al rostro. ¿Porqué era tan difícil Malfoy?, se puso de pie también y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio siguiendo los pasos del rubio. No lo vio en la cama//ha de estar dándose un baño…// -pensó Harry mientras se quitaba la camisa y se ponía su pantalón de pijama para dormir, acostándose en la cama. Se puso a contemplar el techo mientras pensaba en que mañana le tocaba a primera hora clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras y seguramente vería de nuevo a Alastor Moody//espero que no haya más problemas con él// -pensó el ojiverde.

-Potter… -Harry volteo, no se había dado cuenta de que el príncipe de slytherin estaba parado a un lado de la cama.

-¿Sí Malfoy?

-¿Podría dormir contigo…? –le preguntó casi sin querer que se escuchara su voz, después de todo era un Malfoy pidiéndole un favor a un Potter- … es que tengo frío…

Harry sonrió ante aquella petición¿qué no le daría a ese rubio?, todo lo que le pidiera estaría feliz de concedérselo. Se hizo a un lado de la cama dejándole un espacio en ella. –No tienes que pedírmelo, Malfoy… puedes dormir cada vez que lo desees a mi lado, solo trata de no desaparecer en las mañanas porque aunque no lo creas, me preocupa no saber donde estás.

-Trataré Potter –le respondió el rubio mientras se metía en la cama de Harry.

-Gracias Malfoy… -Harry cubrió con las sábanas sus cuerpos y abrazó al rubio estrechamente hacia él. Pudo sentir como era que Draco se cobijaba en su pecho y le abrazaba la espalda. Potter acarició ese delicado y bello rostro que tanto amaba, depositándole un tierno beso en la frente, vio como el rubio abría sus hermosos ojos platas y lo miraba.

-Potter…

-¿Sí?

-… nada… -Draco cerró los ojos, no, no podía ser verdad eso que sentía… seguramente era su imaginación, claro, era solo que se estaba dejando llevar por el momento… él no amaba a Potter, claro que no¡se suponía que eran enemigos!... ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando?. Sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentir como Harry lo abrazaba más fuertemente y le besaba tiernamente la mejilla, sintió algo húmedo que corría por el rostro de Potter y que le mojaba un poco la sien. Disimuladamente, tocó el rostro del ojiverde, notó como éste tenía los ojos humedecidos¿es que estaría llorando¿porqué lo hacía?. Draco abrazó a Harry acariciándole el cabello suavemente, el ojiverde sonrió al sentir aquellas caricias que le daba el rubio, las tomó como un gesto de consuelo de parte del rubio.

-Malfoy…

-¿Sí Potter?

-Eres único…

-Lo sé…

Harry sonrió feliz y cerrando los ojos y abrazado a su único y verdadero amor, se fue quedando dormido mientras la luna parecía darles las buenas noches por la ventana al par de hermosos jóvenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueh, otro capitulisho más... ¿les gustó? Bueno dejenme decirles que no todo será puro amor y no todo será color de rosa, claro que no!!! Muaaajajajajajajajajajaja¿cómo podría quitarme la dicha de ponerles más obstáculos a mi querídisimo Harry? xP, bueno, cabe aclarar y recordar ese dicho muggle: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido", recuérdalo mi querido Draco... xP (no me vayan a tirar de palos, eh? es que es necesario que deje muy en claro todo lo que Harry ha hecho por alcanzar el amor del rubio, ya que lo considero importante en el transcurso de la historia, así que me disculpo anticipadamente, okish? bien xP)

Gracias por sus reviews a: danybenitez (graxias!! x3), YO (otra amenaza? ya me estas dando precaución... no te creas, espero te guste este capítulo también xP), PhilosopherMisticismRaven (por plis chica!! no tienes que disculparte, yo también soy medio despistada a veces, don´t worry! me alegro que te haya gustado el cap), FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter (nombre chica, no te disculpes yo también andaba medio fuera de órbita con la gripa que me dio, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el cap. abrazos!!), Dark Guy (abrazo para ti también!! xP), Haruko FLCL (chiquilla, debo confesarte algo... quizá tome tu idea pero será algo más adelantito, tal vez unos dos capítulos más... es que dejame decirte que al pobre de Harry cuando no le llueve le llovizna en este ff, créeme xP), LittleSweet Malfoy Oh (TT siento mucho haberte dejado intrigada en cuánto lo que sintió Draco cuando se despertó al lado de Harry, pero bueh, te cuento que al abrir los ojos se cayó de la cama por la sorpresa...muaaajajajajajaja xP), hiromi koizumi, piri-chan.anti-kikio (pues aquí esta el otro cap, espero que te guste... aunque como advertí al final, no todo será color de rosa... mmmm, bueh, debía ponerle un poco de drama...jajajajaja, xP)

Espero sus reviews!!


	8. Avances

Disclaimer: lo mismo de todos los días... Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, un producto de mi imaginación... nah, no es cierto...jajajajjaja xP

Primero que nada una disculpa, no tengo internet desde el viernes de la semana pasada y pues, no había podido subir nada... pero ahora si, aqui esta la continuación... espero que les guste!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Avances**

Llegó un nuevo día y Harry despertó sintiendo a alguien más en su cama¿en verdad Malfoy se había quedado en su cama hasta amanecer?, vaya y el que pensaba que nuevamente se despertaría solo. Abrió los ojos y vio a el rubio aún dormido plácidamente, Harry sonrió al verlo dormir, se veía tan tierno y tan apacible... tan distinto de cómo era cuando estaba despierto. No tuvo más opción que despertarlo, pues las clases empezaban en... Harry miró el reloj de pared... -¡Diablos! Malfoy, levántate ya se hizo tarde!! Las clases empezaron desde hace media hora!!

-¿Q-que? –preguntó el rubio aún atontado por el sueño.

-Alastor... –gritaba desesperado Harry tratando de ponerse el pantalón al mismo tiempo que la camisa del uniforme-... Alastor nos va a matar y dudo mucho que ahora si se vaya a detener!!

-¿Alastor nos va a matar? –aún continuaba preguntando el rubio a quien al parecer todavía no despertaba completamente, se tallaba los ojos aun somnoliento- ¿pero porqué nos va a matar?

Harry con su camiseta mal abrochada y la corbata mal anudada, se reclinó frente al rubio mirándolo casi desesperado –Se nos hizo tarde para las clases, Malfoy, estamos retrasados media hora y tenemos Defensa contra las artes oscuras a primera hora de la mañana y nuestro maestro es Alastor Moody, el loco que casi te mataba la otra vez...

Draco abrió los ojos por completo mirando a Harry muy nervioso, se iba a parar de la cama pero como estaba todo enredado entre las sábanas se cayó de boca al piso, Harry corriendo fue a su lado a ayudarle -¿Estás bien?

-¡&5#xx&$!!! –fue todo lo que el rubio pudo decir, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, mientras se sentaba en el piso. Harry muy sorprendido del amplio vocabulario del rubio, se sentó de cuclillas frente a él y le quitó las manos de la cara. Vio que solamente tenía un ligero golpe el cual le había hinchado un poquito el labio, en realidad, se veía suculento, como si estuviera más carnoso. Harry no pudo ocultar una sonrisa -¿De que diablos te ríes, Potter?

-No, de nada... –sonrió- vaya Malfoy, en realidad si que me sorprendes... no sabía que te supieras tantas malas palabras...

-Cállate, Potter... –le respondió mientras se tocaba el labio y hacía un gesto de dolor-... ¿me rompí la boca?

-No... solo la traes un poco hinchada... –se acercó Harry lentamente al rostro del rubio- ... nada que no se cure con un beso...

-¿Un beso? –el rubio sonrió burlón- ... no me digas que así te cura Madam Pomfrey tus golpes, Potter?

-Claro que no, Malfoy... pero así puedo curarte yo los tuyos...

-¿En serio? –lo miró medio altivo el rubio- entonces debo imaginarme que aparte de "santo" eres "curativo" Potter...

-Mmmm... más o menos Malfoy –le respondió mientras seguía acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del rubio, lentamente hasta que casi en un roce los tocó, estaban tan suaves y húmedos, Harry abrió un poco su boca engullendo lentamente los sedosos labios del rubio. Harry fue lamiendo esas delicadas carnes, tratando de entrar más en la boca del rubio, el cual no tardó mucho tiempo en dar permiso al ojiverde en entrar completamente a ella. Harry se acercó más al rubio, arrinconándolo en la cama donde éste se encontraba recargado, besándolo tan dulce para después dejarse llevar y casi devorarlo salvaje. Draco se separó un poco tratando de tomar aire.

-Potter... –le dijo casi en susurros.

-¿Sí, Malfoy? –le preguntó mientras lo veía aún con deseo y casi con ganas de lanzársele encima.

-¿No vamos a ir a las clases? –le preguntó mientras veía como aún el ojiverde lo miraba con deseo y casi no lo podía controlar.

-¿A clases? –lo miro aún tratando de besar al bello rubio frente a él.

-Sí... Alastor a de estar foribundo con nosotros... –le dijo Draco tratando de quitarse a Harry de encima, tal parecía que el ojiverde andaba "muy" encendido.

-Y a quien le importa Alastor..? –le preguntó mientras le separaba las piernas con las manos y se acercaba aún más a él, apretándolo más a la cama y besándole ese tentador par de lunares que tenía en el cuello.

-¡Harry! –le gritó el rubio desesperado.

-¡Me llamaste Harry!! –le dijo muy sorprendido y con la mirada llena de alegría.

-Claro que lo hice para que reaccionaras, Potter... –le respondió el rubio haciéndose el ofendido- ...no te quitabas de encima y nada más de pensar en que Alastor seguramente me va a matar al verme llegar tarde, que casi ni motivos le faltan para hacerlo y ahora menos le quiero dar la oportunidad de que me humille...

-Bueno... –se enderezó Harry sentándose nuevamente más tranquilo- ... pero... ¿y si no vamos a clases ahora?

-No ir a clases, Potter? –le preguntó el rubio algo extrañado.

-Claro... podemos quedarnos aquí, acostarnos un rato más en la cama... pasarla bien... –a este punto la mirada de Harry ya comenzaba a brillar con más fuerza- ... acostados... pasarla bien... abrazarnos... pasarla bien...

-Ya cállate Potter... –le interrumpió el rubio tratando de ocultar una sonrisa al ver al soñador ojiverde- ... dudo mucho el que nos quedemos acostados, además no espero perderme más clases...

-Sólo será esta vez, Malfoy... –le sonrió Harry travieso- ... además, ambos vamos muy bien en clases...

-¿Tu ir bien en clases, Potter?... no me hagas reír.

-Bueno, admito que no voy muy bien en todas las materias... pero no me negarás que soy muy bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras...

-Claro, habiendo dado muerte a Voldemort, me imagino que eres todo un experto y no batallas mucho en esa clase...

-Bien, por lo visto no te voy a convencer... –Harry se puso de pie y ayudo a Draco a pararse del piso- ... nos hubiéramos divertido bastante... es una lástima que no quieras.

-Por Salazar, Potter... hoy amaneciste muy... "motivado".

-Bueno, en realidad no creas que lo hago por ti, Malfoy... lo hago porque quiero esa copa de la amistad –le guiñó un ojo sonriendo travieso.

-Eres un ridículo, Potter –sonrió el rubio mientras se metía al baño a darse una ducha.

Harry sonrió pensativo, sentía que estaba avanzando mucho con el rubio y eso lo llenaba de felicidad. Pensaba en cuando sería por fin que Draco Malfoy se diera cuenta de que ambos se complementaban, de que se querían... pero era pedir un milagro con ese rubio orgulloso. Harry levantó la vista viéndose al espejo frente a él, dándose cuenta de lo mal vestido que estaba, la camisa mal abotonada se veía chueca al igual que la corbata mal puesta. Rápidamente se acomodó la ropa y terminando de ponerse por completo el uniforme, se sentó a esperar a Draco para partir a clases... aunque seguramente ya habían perdido la primera hora.

-¿Nos vamos, Potter? –le preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba su mochila.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que nos quedemos?... –le preguntó Harry.

-No insistas, Potter, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión... –le dijo muy serio y arreglándose la túnica, Harry sonrió al ver al hermoso chico y sin poder evitarlo, se puso de pie y fue hasta él -¿qué pasa, Potter? –le preguntó el rubio mientras veía como el ojiverde casi lo acorralaba.

-Estoy tratando de que cambies de parecer... –le respondió Harry mientras con ambas manos apartaba la túnica y rodeaba la cintura del rubio, mientras éste lo tomaba por los hombros viéndolo en un gesto de inocencia que al ojiverde le pareció muy incitante. Fue acercando sus labios a los del rubio hasta besarlos nuevamente. Draco sonriendo entre los brazos de Harry, trato de apartarlo de él con sus manos (haciéndose el débil). Harry sonrió dentro del beso –Creo que lo estoy logrando...

-Cállate, Potter... –le sonrió el rubio. Harry bajó sus manos recorriendo desde la cintura hasta los muslos del rubio sin dejar de besarlo, luego volvió a subirlas y tomando a Draco del trasero, de un impulso lo cargó haciendo que el rubio le abrazará la cadera con sus piernas. Harry llevó al rubio hasta la cama y lentamente fue acostándose encima de Draco quien se veía algo nervioso. Comenzó besándole el rostro, dulcemente, para luego seguir por su cuello. El rubio se aferraba a su espalda mientras Harry comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa. Casi en gemidos el rubio habló al ojiverde -... Potter... tenemos que ir a clases...

Harry muy concentrado en besar al rubio, ni escucho lo que le dijera. Tomó al rubio por su suave espalda y se lo sentó encima de sus piernas, ahora tenía el pecho desnudo de Draco frente a su rostro... no dudo ni un segundo en besar completamente la suave piel aterciopelada que se insinuaba frente a él. Draco se abrazó a la cabeza de Harry, apretándola más a su pecho, podía sentir los cálidos labios del gryffindor besarle el pecho tan dulcemente que el rubio comenzó a dejarse llevar por aquellas sensuales caricias que el aperlado ojiverde le regalaba. Harry bajó una mano recorriéndole la espalda hasta llegar al estrecho trasero del rubio, apretándolo mientras lo acostaba de nueva cuenta en la cama. Draco abrió sus ojos plata viendo los esmeraldas de Harry sobre los suyos, mirando en esos ojos verdes todo el amor que Potter le tenía. Malfoy comenzó a sentir que algo dentro de él le hablaba sin voz... ¿acaso él también estaba sintiendo algo por Harry?

-¿Qué sucede Malfoy? –le preguntó Harry encima del rubio, sonando muy dulce mientras aún mantenía esa mirada que le decía sin voz al rubio cuánto era que lo amaba. Draco acomodó un mechón del cabello de Harry tras su oreja, mirándolo algo serio, como pensativo. El ojiverde le sonrió al rubio tiernamente, Draco paso sus dedos por el rostro de Harry, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Nada... Potter... –le respondió mientras volvía a poner sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros de Harry. Éste le miró extrañado, besó suavemente la frente del rubio.

-¿Sabes que es la segunda vez que me tratas de decir algo y terminas arrepintiéndote y diciéndome "nada"?

-¿De verdad?... no me había fijado...

-Bueno... te lo estoy diciendo. -Harry se sentó en la cama, viendo a Draco fijamente, se sentía intrigado... en realidad no sabía que era lo que el rubio quería decirle. Draco se le quedó viendo pensativo y a la vez confundido... ni el mismo sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Se sentó también frente a Harry, peinando su suave cabello. –Y bien... ¿podrías decirme que es lo que estás pensando?

-Potter... –Draco se mordió el labio inferior, el corazón comenzaba a latirle más rápido- ...yo... no sé...

-¿No sabes que, Malfoy?

-No sé que me está pasando...

-¿Porqué dices eso... te sientes mal? –le preguntó Harry algo preocupado, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro al rubio, quien al tacto del ojiverde, cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa caricia sincera. El de ojos esmeraldas sonrió, comenzaba a creer conocer que era lo que estaba sucediendo con el rubio. –Malfoy... tu no me odias, verdad?

-Yo... –Draco levantó sus hermosos ojos de mercurio viendo al atrayente chico frente a él, mirándolo con esos ojos esmeraldas, tan hermosos, que le decían cuánto lo amaban... a él, que pensaba que nunca llegaría a conocer un amor sincero. Era demasiado para él, era Potter, el chico con quien se había peleado desde su primer grado en Hogwarts... sonrió algo nostálgico- ¿sabes? Creo que es tiempo de que comiences a llamarme por mi nombre, Harry...

El ojiverde sonrió //y yo que pensé que me iba a decir que me quería... bueno, al menos es un gran avance...// -pensó mientras veía como el rubio se sonrojaba un poco y trataba de sonreírle. Harry sin duda, le dio la más hermosa de sus sonrisas.. -...no sabes que feliz me haces, gracias... Draco.

El rubio de un impulso, se abrazó al cuello de Harry. El ojiverde se sorprendió ante esta acción y sonriendo aún, le correspondió el abrazo tiernamente. Draco sabía que algo nuevo estaba sucediendo, era algo que lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo... algo que le hacía ver la vida desde otro punto de vista muy diferente... ¿acaso estaba comenzando a amar a Harry Potter? sin poder contestarse esa pregunta el mismo, se abrazó más fuertemente a Harry cerrando sus ojos. Harry lo estrechó más a él, sabía que el rubio era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar el que al fin estaba sintiendo algo por él, pero se sintió contento al ver que al parecer, Draco Malfoy comenzaba a ceder y a dejarle ver que no todo era imposible. Harry aún tenía esperanzas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era la clase de herbología, Harry llegó casi de puntillas para que la maestra no lo sorprendiera llegando tarde. Entró al invernadero viendo como ya se encontraban los demás gryffindors ahí. A hurtadillas se paró al lado de Hermione y Ron. El pelirrojo lo vio sonriéndole mientras la castaña casi se lo comía muy enojada con la vista.

-Harry! –casi le gritó Neville al verlo- por poco te pierdes el conocer esta nueva y sorprendente planta que la profesora nos esta enseñando.

-Potter!! –lo miró la maestra frunciéndole el ceño- ¿se puede saber porqué llego a estas horas a clases??

-Gracias Neville –le dijo levemente Harry viendo amenazadoramente al pobre y nervioso Longbottom.

-L-lo siento, Harry... –se disculpó mientras bajaba la vista a su planta.

-Disculpe Profesora... es que... –la cabeza de Harry comenzó a trabajar a mil revoluciones- ... estaba hablando con el profesor Dumbledore...

-Bien... –lo miró sospechosa- ... más tarde hablaré con el director...

Harry sabía que le había dicho mentiras, pero por el momento se había quitado de encima a la maestra junto con un indudable castigo. Hermione lo miró algo enfadada.

-Harry... ¿porqué llegaste tarde?... Alastor casi estaba que echaba humo por las orejas al ver que no bajaste a clases... y tampoco Malfoy lo hizo ahora que lo recuerdo... –de pronto la carita de Hermione se iluminó por una idea- ...¿no me digas que tu y él...

-No... –se adelantó el ojiverde- aún no Hermione... pero si estoy muy contento. Por fin me dio permiso de que le llamara por su nombre!...

-Mira que gran noticia –se metió Ron a la plática- después de seis años, al fin puedes llamarle Draco... ¡eso si que es un "gran" avance...!

-No te burles Ron... –le espetó el ojiverde mientras trataba de seguir las indicaciones de la maestra al hacer que la flor de aquella planta se abriera y poder tomar los pistilos, lo cuales se utilizaban en una poción- ... pero créeme que estos últimos días han sido realmente increíbles...

-Me imagino... –le sonrió- sobre todo con lo que vimos la otra noche Blaise y yo...

-Por cierto... ¿cómo te ha ido con él, Ron?

-Bien Harry, mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado jamás...

-Hola Harry –lo saludó cierta voz juguetona a un lado de él.

-¡Ah, hola Ginny! –le respondió el saludo.

-Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme esta tarde al lago Harry... me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar conmigo...?

-Potter!! –lo regaño la maestra mientras le aventaba uno de los guantes extras a la cabeza- ¿podría poner atención?

-Sí maestra... –Harry frunció el ceño molesto, voltio a ver a Ginny a su lado la cual trataba de no reírse ante lo que había sucedido-... ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo, Ginny?

-De algo importante Harry... ¿podrás acompañarme?

Harry parecía dudoso en cuánto a que responderle, no quería que el rubio se fuera a molestar si lo encontraba hablando con la hermana de Ron. Habían avanzado bastante y no deseaba hechar a perder lo que había logrado con él. Pero por un lado, Ginny era la hermana de su mejor amigo y los Weasley siempre le habían apoyado en todo, hasta permitirle quedarse durante días en la madriguera... se sentía tan comprometido con esa familia que no dudo en aceptar aquella invitación.

-Claro Ginny, te veré esta tarde en el lago...

-Gracias Harry... –la pelirroja movió su largo cabello a un lado y sonriendo se alejó a donde se encontraban su par de amigas.

La clase terminó, dando espacio al receso. Todos los estudiantes se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a tomar sus alimentos, Harry entró esperando encontrar al rubio ya sentado en su mesa, pero no fue así, estaba completamente vacía. Ron palmeo la espalda de su amigo.

-Tal parece que no ha llegado tu "Draco" aún, Harry...

-Sí ya me di cuenta... –le contestó con una mirada desilusionada y dejando que Ron y Hermione caminaran hasta su mesa de Gryffindor, Harry se sentó en la suya, viendo aún el asiento vacío a su lado.

Terminaron la comida y todos comenzaron a marcharse, Harry aún continuaba sentado, ya había comido, pero se le hacía extraño el que el rubio no hubiera bajado a comer... ¿qué habría pasado?. Se puso de pie y salió del Gran Comedor, sonrió al ver a Zabini y a Nott esperándolo en la puerta.

-Potter... –le llamó el castaño.

-Nott... –Harry se acercó al par de serpientes que lo miraban con sonrisas cómplices- ... ¿dónde está Draco?... no bajo a comer, le pasó algo malo?

-¿Draco? –le preguntó extrañado Zabini- ¿desde cuando lo llamas así, Potter?

-Desde esta mañana que él mismo me pidió que lo hiciera –le guiñó un ojo Harry.

-Vaya Potter... –le sonrió Nott- tal parece que tu y Draco comienzan a romper el hielo entre ustedes...

-Pues por mi parte no había tal, Nott... pero sí estoy contento, parece que por fin Draco ya comienza a aceptarlo... bueno, y ¿dónde está?

-Castigado... –le respondió el pelinegro Zabini- ... estábamos a mitad de clase de transformaciones cuando entró Draco y no pudo evitar el que la profesora McGonagall le diera un buen castigo.

-¿Uno muy pesado?

-Bueno, te diré que lo dejo limpiando el salón después de que Crabbe hubiera explotado su sapo al tratar de transformarlo en serpiente...

-¡Iak! Que asco...

-Así es, pero bueno, ya te informamos que al menos no verás a Draco hasta más tarde.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos.

-Nos vemos, Potter –se despidieron alejándose de ahí. Harry se quedó pensativo. Recordó su cita con Ginny y se dirigió al lago a toda prisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny se encontraba sentada en el lago, muy pensativa mientras se peinaba su largo cabello rojo esperando a que llegara el despistado Gryffindor. Sonrió al verlo acercarse y sentarse a un lado de ella, sonriéndole tan dulcemente como siempre lo había hecho desde que lo hubiera conocido.

-Harry... me da gusto que hayas venido.

-No iba a dejarte plantada Ginny... ¿qué sucede?

-Harry... –la chica le sonrió algo apenada- ... ¿sabías que acabo de cortar con Dean?

-No... no lo sabía –le dijo serio- ... ahora que ya no vivo en la torre, no me he enterado de las cosas que han sucedido ahí...

-Sí, supongo...

-Pero¿porqué cortaste con Dean? Pensé que se llevaban muy bien ustedes dos.

-Yo también lo creía así Harry, pero me comenzó a aburrir... Dean es muy aburrido y no tiene nada interesante de que hablar. Además, desde hace unos días que comencé a sentir algo por otro chico...

-¿Otro chico? –le preguntó extrañado Harry- ¿te gusta otro chico?

-Sí Harry... –le sonrió mientras sus mejillas subían de tono a un rosa carmín- ... me gusta otro chico... y mucho...

-¿Quién Ginny? –le preguntó Harry- ... ¿es de Gryffindor?

-Así es...

-Mmmmh... tal vez lo conozca... a lo mejor puedo ayudarte también, Ginny.

-Claro que me puedes ayudar Harry... por eso quise hablar contigo...

-Bien, dime quien es Ginny... ¿es Seamus?, porque no creo que sea Neville.. ¿verdad? –le dijo sonriendo juguetón.

-No Harry, no es Neville... eres tú... –Ginny levantó su mirada soñadora y seductora mientras a Harry parecía que la sonrisa se le había ido junto con el color de su rostro.

-¿Q-qué... dijiste?

-Sí Harry... –la pelirroja se paso su cabello tras la oreja, coqueteándole al ojiverde que no podía verla más atónito porque no podía-... me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novio...

-P-pero... Ginny... –Harry pasó saliva con dificultad- ... creo que no se va a poder... lo siento...

-¿Porqué no? –le preguntó ya algo molesta, viéndolo con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Porqué yo amo a otra persona... –Harry se jaló el nudo de la corbata, de pronto lo había sentido muy apretado impidiéndole pasar saliva- ... veras, Ginny, yo amo a Draco Malfoy... y...

-¿QUÉEE? –la pelirroja ahora si miraba con el ceño muy fruncido al pobre ojiverde mientras parecía que la vena Weasley le brotaba en la frente- ... ¿qué diablos dijiste, Harry???

-Pues... eso... que yo quiero a Draco...

-¡Pero es hombre, Harry!!!!

-Pues verás... –Harry ya sudaba aún y que el tiempo estaba algo frío- ... es que no importa eso...

-Estoy segura que te vas a arrepentir, Harry... –le espetó aún molesta- ... estoy segura que te ha de haber hechizado, con lo presumido que es y tu con lo despistado que eres, seguro ni te diste cuenta...

-¡No es verdad... no me ha hechizado...

-Bueno, di lo que quieras... yo estoy segura de eso. –Y sin decir nada más la pelirroja se fue de ahí dejando a Harry con las manos en la cara, suspirando frustrado y sintiéndose mortificado por lo que acababa de pasar. Definitivamente el confesarle a Ginny Weasley quien era su amor, no era algo que él tenía en mente. Harry no pudo darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba desde lo alto de una ventana en una de las torres del castillo. Un rubio platinado había visto aquella escena y ahora se encontraba apretando sus puños.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegó la noche y Harry ya estaba en su habitación, sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Había traído algo de comida al cuarto por si el rubio aún no comía nada. Estaba pensativo, no sabía que Ginny sentía algo por él, pero definitivamente no iba a dejar a ese hermoso rubio del cual estuvo enamorado desde hacía tanto tiempo solo por ella. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver una estilizada silueta entrar algo altiva al cuarto. Harry sonrió al ver a Draco llegar, pero la sonrisa se le cayó de la boca al ver que el rubio ignorándolo, se iba a sentar directamente a la mesa, sacando sus libros para hacer tareas. Harry lo miró dudoso, se acercó a él, sentándose a un lado en otra silla mientras no dejaba de verlo atento.

-¿Te sucede algo, Draco?

-No, nada... –le contestó muy seco y cortante.

-¿Te puso mucho castigo McGonagall?

-No... –le respondió igual de frío mientras escribía en un pergamino. Harry se pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Draco... ¿me dirás que es lo que te pasa? –le tomó la mano impidiéndole seguir escribiendo- ¿porqué estás enojado conmigo?

Malfoy levantó la vista y se quedó viendo al ojiverde a su lado, quien parecía verlo suplicante. Draco suspiró pensativo -//Salazar... ¿porqué me da coraje el que Potter esté con esa pobretona y asquerosa Weasley?... ¿es que en verdad me gusta Potter?... de todas maneras, él aún no lo sabe y... después de todo él me ama... ¿porqué no puedo divertirme un rato con él?//- Malfoy sonrió.

-No estoy enojado contigo, Harry... es solo que estoy algo cansado por el castigo.

-Bueno, eso lo puedo solucionar más tarde... por cierto, te traje de comer... por si aún no lo hacías.

-Ya había bajado a cenar, Harry... si hubiera sabido esto desde antes, pues, me hubiera dirigido a la habitación inmediatamente...

No te preocupes, Draco –Harry le sonrió mientras tomando aún la mano del rubio entre las suyas, lo levantó de la mesa y lo sentó encima de sus piernas; abrazando la cadera del rubio. Era un deleite estar entre las piernas del rubio, Harry escondió su rostro entre el delicado pecho de Draco, mientras el rubio abrazado al cuello del ojiverde, le acariciaba el cabello.

-Harry...

-¿Sí Draco?

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien...?

-¿Saliendo?... –se quedó extrañado con aquella pregunta- no Draco... ¿porqué?

-Por nada...

Harry sonrió, se puso de pie cargando al rubio entre sus brazos dirigiéndose al dormitorio. Lo acostó en la cama y se sentó a un lado de él. Draco lo miró confundido. -¿Qué piensas hacer, Harry? –le preguntó con un dejo de duda en sus hermosos ojos plata- ... aún no tengo sueño como para que me hagas acostar de una vez...

-No es eso, Draco... –le sonrió el ojiverde- ... dijiste que estabas cansado y quiero darte un masaje para que te relajes y descanses...

-¿Un masaje? –no pudo evitar una sonrisa- ¿en serio?

-Claro... –le guiñó un ojo- ...así te relajarás y yo podré ...

-Eres un mañoso Harry, me preguntó si el vejete de Dumbledore conoce esas... mañas tuyas...

-Creo que no –le sonrió muy divertido Harry mientras le daba el masaje en la espalda- ... y no me gustaría mostrárselas... jajajajajaja

-Estas demente... Harry –sonrió Draco mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando del masaje que le estaba obsequiando el ojiverde. No pudo evitar suspirar al sentir como también Harry Potter le daba pequeños y suaves besos en los hombros y su cuello... ¿en verdad estaría saliendo Harry con Ginny? No lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo cuánto antes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno y ... ¿que tal?, gusto o no gusto?... la verdad es que Harry andaba medio jarioso, pero al menos el rubio ya anda más pegadito a Harry... y tal parece que ya comprende el niño al fin... xP

Gracias por sus reviews!!!!! la verdad es que me hacen mucha falta para seguir adelante xP bueno, gracias a: hiromi koizumi, piri-chan.anti-kikio, Haruko FLCL (si me mandas a tu perro espero que sea un pug, porque me gustan mucho xP jajajajaajjaajajaja), danybenitez, LittleSweet Malfoy Oh, Dark Guy (deja aclaro, no odio a Harry... es que tengo un Draco muy slytherin dentro de mi juas, juas xP), FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter (yo toi bien, lo que estaba mal era la mugre computadora... sorry xP), PhilosopherMisticismRaven (ojala te guste este cap. también), loves harry (¿me detestas? y yo que te quiero mucho jeje...xP),YO, Fami, NeNa, Lonely. Julie...

Bueno, y... sigo esperando sus reviews!!!!


	9. De engaños y decepciones

Disclaimer: Muy bien, me sigo preguntando si debo seguir escribiendo esto? pero bueh, de igual forma... Harry Potter y todo lo demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling... nombre "falso" de Draco Malfoy a quien en realidad si que le pertenece Harry Potter... xP

Otro capitulo más, espero les guste!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**De engaños y decepciones**

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, iba camino a la biblioteca. Sonreía recordando lo que había sucedido apenas unos instantes. Levanto la vista y vio al rubio caminando al lado de Nott y Goyle a unos pasos delante de él. Harry suspiró, sabía que amaba demasiado a Draco, pero aunque ese rubio aún no le dijera nada, Potter estaba seguro que sí sentía algo por él, pues ya habían sucedido muchas cosas… sobre todo eso que pasó en la mañana, antes de que salieran de la torre.

FLASHBACK

Harry se acabó de dar un baño y salió con su uniforme completamente limpio (pues una hora antes, en su clase de "cuidado de las criaturas mágicas", la bestia que les presentara su nuevo profesor, le había estornudado encima al pobre de Harry quien lucía asquerosamente sucio y lleno de moco… xP), pasó por la habitación y no vio al rubio a quien le tocaba una hora de receso. Pensó que tal vez ya se había retirado a sus clases, así que tomando su mochila; salió de la habitación hacia la sala común para después salir de la torre. Brillaron sus ojos al ver a Draco sentado sobre la mesa, algo pensativo y cabizbajo… no se había percatado de que Harry estaba ahí, de pie en la habitación, mirándolo. Potter sonrió y se encaminó a donde el rubio estaba sentado, separándole las piernas y situándose entre ellas. Le levantó el rostro con su mano y vio una mirada algo triste y preocupada… ¿pero que sería lo que le pasaba a Draco?

-Draco… ¿estás bien?

-Sí Harry…

-¿Sabes?, creo que me estás mintiendo. Desde ayer que te veo algo pensativo… ¿me dirás que es lo que te pasa?

-No me pasa nada… es solo que, -el rubio suspiró- Harry… ¿estás seguro que no estás saliendo con nadie?

-Te lo prometo Draco, pero… ¿porqué me preguntas eso? –Harry acarició el suave y sedoso cabello del rubio, mientras éste lo miraba con esos ojos plata llenos de preocupación. Draco se había pasado la noche anterior pensando en la escena que había visto en el lago y aunque Harry le había dicho que no salía con nadie, él aún encontraba sospechosa la actitud de la pelirroja.

-Es que… -Draco pareció pensarlo bastante… ¿es que en verdad quería contarle?, hacer esto era como confesarle al ojiverde que estaba celoso de esa pobretona de Ginebra Weasley y con eso también sería como decirle que en verdad estaba sintiendo algo por él… se mordió los labios.

-Draco… dime que es lo que tienes¿qué estás pensando?... –le suplicó Harry, sabía que no era bueno el dejar con dudas al hermoso rubio, pues si ya estaba empezando a abrirse con él, no deseaba que eso terminara solo por un malentendido… que aunque no sabía que era lo que le acongojaba al rubio, no iba a dejar que eso arruinara lo que hasta hace poco había logrado con el slytherin -… por favor, dime que es lo que te tiene así… te prometo que te diré la verdad…

-Harry… -el rubio se paso la mano por su cabello y tras pensarlo un poco se decidió, levantó su mirada poniéndola sobre los ojos de Potter- … yo… vi, cuando estabas con esa Weasley… en el lago…

-¿Qué me viste con Ginny…? –Harry abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo que Draco al parecer quería decirle. El de ojos esmeraldas sonrió y acarició dulcemente el rostro del rubio que tanto amaba, se acercó a sus ojos, mirándolo tiernamente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban mostrándole al rubio cuánto era lo que ese chico aperlado y distraído lo amaba. Nunca nadie lo podría amar así como lo que sentía por él ese despistado gryffindor. -…Draco, sí estaba con Ginny… pero es porque ella me había pedido hablar conmigo…

-¿Y no pudiste negarte???... ¿qué siempre tienes que hacer lo que los Weasley quieran??

-No Draco, no lo tomes así… -le sonrió Harry, le tomo la cara con ambas manos, dándole un tierno beso en la frente- quería hablarme de otras cosas… pero no estoy saliendo con ella, ni con nadie…

-Pero si te gusta… -le espetó el rubio algo molesto mientras sus ojos brillaban con algo de tristeza.

-No Draco, no me gusta… -le sonrió- ni tampoco la amo… es solo mi amiga, solo eso…

-Pero…

-En serio Draco… -Harry lo abrazó- .. nunca dudes de eso…

Draco suspiró y se abrazó también a la espalda de Harry. Éste lo abrazó más fuerte queriendo sentir el delgado cuerpo del rubio asido al suyo. Sus labios buscaron nuevamente esa boca dulce del rubio slytherin, llenándola de besos. Harry fue acostándose sobre Draco en la mesa, sacándole la camisa del uniforme de dentro del pantalón. El rubio emitió un dulce gemido que hizo encenderse más al apasionado gryffindor. Harry lentamente fue acariciando ese suave y delicado torso del rubio, ese vientre que le incitaba a besarlo… esa piel que le arrebataba… Harry fue desabotonando la camisa del rubio poco a poco mientras veía el placer dibujado en el hermoso rostro de Draco acostado sobre la mesa. Sin vacilar, Harry fue recorriendo a besos el cuello del rubio, pasando por su incitante lunar, hasta besarle apasionadamente la delicada e insinuante piel de su vientre, mientras delicadamente acariciaba con su mano la entrepierna del rubio. Draco estiraba el cabello de Harry, sentía que se derretía bajo el ojiverde, sabía que Harry le estaba pidiendo más, quería más de él… pero no, Draco no era tan fácil.

-Harry… -dijo en leves murmullos- … tengo que ir a clases, ya se terminó nuestra hora de descanso…

-¿Podrías quedarte un rato más? –le suplicó el ojiverde mientras el mar esmeralda de sus ojos parecía encendido de pasión.

-No puedo Harry… lo siento, les dije a Theo y a Goyle que vinieran por mi para ir a clases… lo siento…

-No te preocupes Draco… -le sonrió Harry- … solo dime que ya no desconfías de mi y que me crees que no estoy saliendo con Ginny…

-Te creo Harry… -le sonrió el rubio. El ojiverde le devolvió la sonrisa y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Harry veía al rubio abotonarse y acomodarse de nueva cuenta la camisa del uniforme dentro de su pantalón, mientras sentía como era que sin ese rubio, él nunca viviría tranquilo jamás. Draco salió por la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volvió hacia el ojiverde regalándole una sonrisa que Harry pudo ver en ella algo de… ¿era amor?... El ojiverde sonrió y paso su mano por su cabello, sintiéndose el ser más feliz en toda la tierra.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Harry llegó a la biblioteca, donde ya se encontraban Hermione y Ron. Entró con una sonrisa en la boca, Ron y Hermione se quedaron viendo extrañados ante la feliz presencia de su amigo.

-Harry… ¿qué te paso?, te ves muy… contento –le dijo la castaña muy divertida. Harry se sentó frente a ellos muy sonriente.

-¿Saben?... creo que Draco empieza a amarme…

-¿Crees? –le preguntó Ron.

-Pues, sí… es que con Draco es muy difícil de asegurar algo, pero si te puedo decir que ahora estamos más cerca que nunca…

-Me da gusto por ti Harry… en realidad te mereces ser feliz –le sonrió Hermione- y si la felicidad te la va a dar Malfoy, pues, adelante… cuentas con nosotros…

-Gracias chicos.

-No lo agradezcas Harry… -le sonrió el pelirrojo de Ron- tu también nos apoyaste bastante con nuestros noviazgos y no nos recriminaste nada.

Harry sonrió. Sentía que caminaba entre nubes, todo lo veía con otra mirada… una mirada soñadora, llena de esperanza que le hacía ver que la vida en realidad si valía la pena, que era una fortuna el haber sobrevivido a Voldemort para poder disfrutar de lo que ahora, sin duda, le estaba sucediendo. Tal vez por fin, alguien arriba le sonreía después de todo.

Una joven pelirroja se acercó a la mesa, algo risueña. Fue directo hacia su castaña amiga de hacía tiempo –Hermione¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro Ginny… ¿te sucede algo?

-Pues no… pero me gustaría que habláramos afuera de aquí… ¿vamos al lago?

-Sí, no hay problema –le respondió la castaña mientras veía extrañada al ojiverde y al pelirrojo a su lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras, en el aula de transformaciones, Blaise no dejaba de observar a Draco sentado a su lado, se le veía diferente. Una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Zabini lo veía algo curioso.

-Draco… ¿tu ya estás saliendo con Potter, verdad?

-No Blaise…

-No me mientas, Draco… -le sonrió- se te ve… nunca habías estado así tan … ¿feliz?

-¿Feliz? –se sonrió- no Blaise, créeme, aún no salgo con Potter…

-¿Aún? –le miró sorprendido- o sea que si piensas hacerlo¿eh Draco?

-No lo sé Blaise… la verdad es que no lo sé….

-Draco, Draco… -suspiró el pelinegro mientras se pasaba el cabello tras la oreja- … te lo dije antes y te lo digo de nuevo… Potter se te va a ir y cuando quieras o cuando por fin te des cuenta de lo que sientes por él, va a ser demasiado tarde…

-Claro que no Blaise… él me ama…

-Draco.. por mucho que una persona ame a otra, si no es correspondida… ¿tu crees que va a seguir ahí intentando toda su vida…?

-Pero…

-Piensa Draco… si lo amas, deberías decírselo…

El rubio se quedó viendo al pelinegro algo dudoso… ¿sería capaz de hacer eso?... ¿le diría a Harry que si lo amaba?... Draco sonrió, tal vez lo haría esa misma noche, cuando llegara de vuelta a su habitación. Seguro que Harry se iba a alegrar mucho. El rubio se sonrojo un poco y sonrió apenado ante su pensamiento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny acompañada de Hermione, caminaban hacia el lago en silencio. Se podía ver como era que la pelirroja se encontraba pensativa. Hermione la miró y después de pensarlo un poco se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Ginny… ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?... ¿a pasado algo?

-Mione, yo… -la pelirroja suspiró mientras se sentaba en el césped al lado de la castaña- … no se como decirte… es que tu eres su amiga también y no se si te has dado cuenta o si el te lo ha dicho…

-¿De que hablas, Ginny?

-De Harry… -la miró intrigada. Hermione la observó con un gesto de extrañeza.

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry, Ginny?

-Él… -la pelirroja se acomodó el cabello y suspiró algo fastidiada- … él me dijo que estaba enamorado de Malfoy…

-¿Te lo dijo?... –le preguntó bastante sorprendida.

-Bueno, no porque el quisiera decírmelo, sino que… bueno… yo…

-¿Tu que Ginny? –la miró intrigada, creía comenzar a sospechar a que se refería la pelirroja.

-Pues… yo le dije a Harry que me gustaba… mucho… y pues –la pelirroja se rascó la cabeza muy contrariada y algo apenada- … y que quería que fuera mi novio… pero…

-Te dijo que el ya amaba a Malfoy… ¿verdad?

-Sí… -volteo a verla ceñuda- estoy segura que ese maldito de Malfoy lo tiene bajo un imperius o lo hechizó para tenerlo así…

-No Ginny… -sonrió Hermione- no lo tiene bajo ninguna maldición ni bajo ningún hechizo… Harry esta enamorado de Malfoy…

-Pero … ¿es en serio?

-Sí, te lo puedo asegurar… -le sonrió- y créeme, no creo que Harry haya querido hacerte sentir mal, pero es que… desde hace tiempo que él ya empezaba a sentirse atraído por Malfoy… y ahora que están viviendo juntos en la torre, pues….

-Están mas cerca y Harry está más enamorado de Malfoy, no?

-Así es Ginny… lo siento…

-Bueno… -la pelirroja suspiró- … debo decirte que aunque me molesta bastante el hecho de que ese maldito rubio haya enamorado a Harry… pues, lo he visto más contento…

-Sí Ginny, precisamente hace un momento en que estábamos juntos en la biblioteca, Harry nos contaba que estaba muy contento porqué ya tenía bastante ganado con Malfoy…

-Sí se veía feliz, verdad?

-Así es…

-Me da gusto por Harry… -espetó la pelirroja- .. solo que… diablos, es Malfoy!!

-Lo sé –sonrió la castaña.

-Creo que debo hablar con Harry y disculparme por lo que le dije el otro día…

-Vas a ver que lo pondrás más contento… a él no le gusta estar peleado con nadie…

-Lo sé…

-Me da gusto que lo tomes así Ginny…

-Créeme que solo lo hago por Harry… porque en realidad no me gusta verlo con ese rubio presumido de Malfoy…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegó la hora de la comida en Hogwarts, Harry venía caminando al lado de Ron y Hermione entrando al Gran Comedor. Sus amigos le sonrieron al ojiverde al ver que el rubio ya se encontraba en la mesa, y al parecer esperándolo para comer juntos. Harry sonrió grandemente y después de despedirse de sus amigos, se encaminó a la mesa con Malfoy.

-¿No has comido, Draco?

-Aún no, te estaba esperando Harry.. –el rubio le sonrió sincero. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y tienes mucho tiempo esperándome?

-No tanto… solo unos cinco minutos…

Ante la pareja, apareció un apetitoso platillo y con unos suculentos postres para después de comer, Harry sonrió satisfecho.

-Harry…

-¿Sí Draco?

-Estarás ocupado ésta noche?

-¿Ocupado? –lo miro extrañado- no Draco… no tengo nada que hacer, solo la tarea y … creo que es todo… ¿porqué?

-No por nada… -el rubio sonrió- y… vas a estar en nuestra torre, verdad?

-Claro Draco… -Harry sonrió algo confundido- … ¿porqué estás haciendo esas preguntas?

-Pues… por nada….

-Ah…

-Harry…

-¿Sí?

-Te ves muy bien hoy… -el rubio le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

-Tu también Draco… -Harry sintió como se ruborizaba, nunca antes el rubio le había dicho algo así.

Draco se sintió muy contento, sabía que esa noche sería muy especial para los dos, pues sería la noche en que por fin, le diría a Harry Potter que en verdad sentía algo por él… que en verdad lo amaba. Sentía tanta ansiedad y anhelo por ver la cara que pondría el ojiverde cuando se lo dijera, seguro que se pondría muy feliz y después tal vez…. compartirían una romántica y apasionada noche, por fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terminó el día de clases y todos partieron a sus distintas torres, Harry iba que casi quería correr, ya no aguantaba la curiosidad de que era lo que el rubio pensaba hacer, porque era que había mostrado tanto interés por que llegara a la torre después de clases. Harry sonreía feliz, iba a decir la contraseña de la entrada pero fue interrumpido por una voz algo alegre.

-Harry…

-Ah… hola Ginny… -Harry deseaba que lo que fuera que la pelirroja quisiera decirle lo dijera rápido porque ya le urgía entrar a la torre y ver que era lo que Draco se traía entre manos.

-Harry… me gustaría hablar contigo…

-¿Ahora?

-Sí… es muy importante, te lo juro…

-P-pero… //Merlín… ¿Qué hago?... es Ginny… no puedo ser grosero con ella… bueno, quizás entre más rápido me diga lo que quiere, más rápido se vaya…//… bien, Ginny, dime que pasa?

-Harry… yo quería disculparme por lo que te dije el otro día…

-¿El otro día?

-Sí, en el lago… -la pelirroja se paso el cabello tras la oreja- … la verdad fui muy grosera contigo…

-No te preocupes Ginny, no fuiste grosera…

-En serio Harry… sé que amas a Malfoy –hizo un gesto de contrariedad- pero…pues aunque no me guste la idea, quiero que sepas que respeto tus decisiones y que deseo que… pues, cuentes conmigo para lo que sea Harry…

-Vaya… -el ojiverde le sonrió- gracias Ginny… significa mucho para mí el que ustedes me apoyen en esto, en serio, lo digo de corazón…

-Lo sé Harry –le sonrió- solo quiero que seas feliz…

-Lo soy Ginny, créeme…

La pelirroja abrazó a Harry muy feliz de que la hubiera perdonado, Potter por su parte se sentía contento de que las cosas estuvieran resultando muy bien… pero algo con lo que no contaba era que en ese instante en que se abrazaban, venía caminando también a la torre un rubio platinado que al ver dicha escena, se escondió entre una de las estatuas del corredor viendo aquello. Draco sintió como su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y la sangre se le iba hasta los pies… ¿Harry se estaba abrazando con esa fea y horrible Weasley??... pero, Harry le había prometido que no salía con nadie!!... así como también le había dicho que no la amaba… entonces, porque se abrazaban así??. Vio como la pelirroja le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Harry para después irse de ahí. Potter entró a la habitación sin advertir que había sucedido. Una lágrima salió por los ojos plata del rubio, junto con un sollozo que tuvo que tragarse rápidamente para no ser escuchado.

//Harry…. ¿porqué?... ¿porqué ahora…?... ¿porqué ahora que te iba a decir que te amaba en realidad??...// Draco se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos tratando de controlar el llanto, pero era inútil, se fue corriendo hacia el baño para no ser visto por nadie… absolutamente nadie debería de ver a un Malfoy llorar…. y mucho menos por cosas sentimentales… Llegó al baño y cerrando la puerta, se sentó en un rincón de aquel cuarto y se dio permiso para llorar, se sentía engañado… sentía que Harry le había mentido. Draco se sentía tan herido por Harry que lentamente un sentimiento de enojo comenzó a crecer dentro de él.

Mientras Harry en la habitación, no encontraba a Draco por ningún lado. Ya empezaba a parecerle sospechoso el no verlo, porqué ¿para que tanto alboroto de que si iba a estar ahí en la torre en la noche?... tal vez Draco le quería hacer un regalo…. o tal vez le iba a decir algo realmente importante! Harry sonrió ante aquel pensamiento y sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea a esperar al rubio.

No tardó mucho tiempo en hacerlo cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un Draco con los ojos enrojecidos, la nariz colorada y una mirada de odio en el. Harry se sorprendió bastante al verlo llegar en tal estado. Se alarmó y fue hacia él, tomándolo del brazo.

-Draco¿qué te pasa?, porqué estás así? –el rubio le aventó la mano y lo miró con coraje.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así, Potter…

-Pero que paso?!... que te hice??

-Tu… -el rubio sintió que nuevamente le iban a salir las lágrimas por los ojos, se mordió los labios- … eres un mentiroso Potter!!, me engañaste!!, solo querías pasar el rato conmigo, no?

-Pero que estás diciendo?? –Harry lo tomó de ambos brazos mirándolo nervioso, sentía que estaba sumido en una pesadilla, si, eso era… se había dormido y estaba soñando solamente.. no podía ser verdad el que Draco le estuviera hablando así. Sintió estremecerse cuando una repentina bofetada le fue dada en la mejilla, Harry se tocó la parte golpeada sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse…. ese no podía ser su Draco…

-Eres un mentiroso, Potter!! –le volvió a repetir el rubio viendo con un brillo de decepción en los ojos a Harry. Fue cuando el ojiverde pensó en que tal vez Draco había presenciado ese abrazo entre él y Ginny… Harry sintió que la sangre se le caía hasta los pies y un fuerte dolor oprimía su pecho.

-Draco… mírame… no te he mentido!! –lo volvió a sujetar de los brazos- … nunca te haría daño!! Te lo juro!!!

-No seas mentiroso!! –el rubio no pudo contener las lágrimas ya de los ojos, miraba a Harry realmente adolorido mientras el ojiverde sentía que la vida se le iba en cada lágrima del rubio.

-Draco… créeme!! –Harry sintió que una lágrima le corría por la mejilla mientras la boca se le fruncía en un sollozo que se atoraba en su garganta, no, simplemente no podía ser cierto aquello que estaba pasando… él amaba demasiado a Draco, lo amaba con toda su vida y ahora por un malentendido lo estaba perdiendo. – Draco, yo nunca te heriría porque te amo Draco, te amo con toda mi vida….

-No es cierto!... tu amas a esa horrible Weasley!! Porque claro… cómo podrías enamorarte de un Malfoy, verdad?... porque no jugar con Draco ahora que está solo y que no están sus padres para que lo defiendan!!

-No es verdad, Draco!

-Claro Potter… -el rubio sollozó- ¿cómo podrías enamorarte de mí, si solo te he estado jodiendo la vida desde que nos conocimos?... ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego y no darme cuenta de que solo era un juego… que solo te estabas vengando por todo lo que te hice en estos años?

-Draco, no es verdad… -Harry trataba de abrazar al rubio que se encontraba desconsolado frente a él- … yo ya no pienso en eso…. no me importa lo que haya pasado antes, no me interesa… lo que me importa es el presente, Draco, este presente contigo… sé que estaremos bien, seremos felices Draco…

-Demasiado tarde, Potter –escupió su nombre indignado- por si no lo sabías mi vida no ha sido fácil desde que era un niño… nunca lo fue! Así que no pienses que vas a tener un presente conmigo… mejor quédate con esa Weasley, que seguro estarás mejor con ella porque en cuánto a mi, tu en ningún momento me llegaste a agradar… -el rubio se sentía tan herido que comenzó a hablar sin pensar- … en realidad te odio Potter y no sabes cuánto lo hago!! Y no sabes todo el esfuerzo que hago aguantando el ver tu patética cara gracias a ese estúpido reto!!

-Pues yo tampoco pedí entrar a esa competencia, además mi vida tampoco a sido tan agradable, Draco.. –se defendió Harry, ya comenzaba a impacientarse también, se estaba desesperando, sentía como su cuerpo se sacudía levemente por un ligero temblor, apretó sus manos tratando de controlarse –siempre me vi solo… no como tu que tuviste siempre a tus padres protegiéndote de todo y consintiéndote de más…

-No sabes nada Potter! Además no intentes culparme a mi de tu vida –volteo a verlo muy enojado- que yo no tuve nada que ver con que Voldemort haya matado a tu padre y a tu madre "sangre-sucia"!!

-Pues al menos mi madre no era un asqueroso y asesino mortífago como tu padre! –le gritó Harry sintiendo como su corazón se encogía con fuerza al tratar de contener toda esa ola de tristeza al ver que la persona que tanto amaba le estaba hablando de esa manera- al menos mi padre no mató a mi madre, así como el tuyo…

-Mi padre sería mortífago, Potter, pero al menos no murió por mi culpa, así como tu querido padrino y…

-Cállate Malfoy!! –le gritó suplicante Harry mientras el mar esmeralda de sus ojos se inundaba con una gruesa capa salada de lágrimas que trataba de retener –no te atrevas a decirlo!!

Draco sonrió sarcásticamente y sin detenerse y sin querer pensarlo, siguió escupiendo el veneno que amargaba su alma al sentirse engañado por Harry, sin importarle siquiera la súplica silenciosa en los ojos del ojiverde –Sí Potter¿cómo te sentiste al ver morir a Sirius?, al ver morir a Lupin?, al ver morir a ese patético de Hagrid?... todos ellos muertos por salvar tu trasero!. Porque no fuiste capaz de contener tu impulsivo carácter, porque siempre repudiaste ser el niño-que-vivió y sentías tanta lástima por ti mismo que no tenías tiempo para lo demás.

-Yo… yo… -tartamudeaba Harry mientras su pecho se contraía tratando de aguantar los sollozos que comenzaban a arder en su garganta, sin poder retener más tiempo las lágrimas, estás salieron silenciosas por sus ojos. Draco seguía dándole la espalda, no deseaba voltear… estaba demasiado ofendido con Harry que no deseaba verlo. Sabia que lo estaba lastimando demasiado con todo lo que le decía, pero no podía evitarlo… su educación Malfoy le impedía retractarse de sus palabras y sobre todo de querer aceptar algo que el mismo sentía en su corazón, algo a lo que no deseaba prestarle atención.

-Así es, ganaste la batalla contra Voldemort, pero arrastras tras de ti tantas muertes como las de él mismo. Tus padres, tu padrino, todos a quienes juraste proteger… ¿dónde están ahora?, sino muertos porque tu, Harry Potter no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos… sí, el "Gran Harry Potter, el elegido", que risa me das… tu Potter… solo eres la sombra de lo que todos creían que eras… no eres nada… -Draco al decir estas últimas palabras volteo al encuentro de Harry, sus ojos plata se clavaron asustados al contemplar esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que ahora parecían muertos, ya no poseían ese brillo dorado en su interior… estaban marchitos. El labio inferior de Draco comenzó a temblar tratando de decir una palabra que el rubio reprimía en su interior, sintió que un frío le escurría por el cuerpo al ver la figura inerte de Harry, de pie frente a él. Pareciera que solo era el puro cascarón mientras el alma de Harry se le escurría por los pies. Draco sintió un gran pesar al haber dicho esas palabras.

-Harry… yo… -trato de decir mientras sus bellos ojos de mercurio volvían a derramar amargas lágrimas que le escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Adiós Malfoy… -fue todo lo que dijo Harry, su vista fija en el piso y arrastrando casi su vida, salió de aquella torre sintiendo que no tenía fuerzas para caminar. Le dolía demasiado su corazón, hubiera deseado dejar de existir en ese momento. Draco salió del cuarto al reaccionar, solo vio la atlética figura de Harry perderse dando vuelta en el corredor.

-Harry… -dijo suavemente el hermoso rubio casi en un susurro, Harry no pudo ver como ese rubio que le había robado su noble corazón gryffindor, ahora lloraba agónicamente por él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaba el tiempo y Draco no había visto a Harry en ningún momento, no se le veía en el Gran Comedor a la hora de los alimentos, tampoco lo veía en las clases, al menos en las que le tocaba compartir con él. Temía que ese impulsivo león hubiera cometido una estupidez. Así que preguntando con la ayuda de sus amigos, Zabini y Nott; dio con la castaña amiga del ojiverde y tomando valor fue hasta ella quien se encontraba en la biblioteca en ese instante. No le importó que el pobretón de Weasley lo viera derrotado, él deseaba saber que pasaba con Harry, en como estaría.

-Granger… -le habló tratando de oírse pacífico. La castaña se sorprendió bastante al oír esa voz siseante a sus espaldas, cerró su libro y girando sobre su pie, volteo a ver al rubio que tenía a todo Hogwarts tras de sí.

-¿Qué deseas, Malfoy? –le preguntó altiva, tal como él siempre se había dirigido a ellos. Ron rápidamente se paró al lado de su ahora amiga, poniéndose a la defensiva viendo al rubio con ojos de odio.

-Deseo hablar… civilizadamente.

-¿Tu?... ¿hablar? –le preguntó burlándose el pelirrojo- creo que ya has hablado suficiente Malfoy. Lárgate de aquí, odioso reptil albino.

-Me iré hasta que haya hablado con Granger, Weasley –le dijo el rubio tratando de controlar su furia ante las palabras despreciativas de Ron y tratando de mostrarse gentil.

-Ella no quiere hablar contigo, Malfoy.

-Espera Ron –lo tranquilizó Hermione, había percibido un extraño brillo en el hielo plateado de los ojos del rubio, parecía desesperación mezclada con tristeza… nunca había visto así al sexy Slytherin- ¿de que quieres hablar, Malfoy?

-De Potter –le dijo sin más- ¿dónde está?

-Lejos de ti Malfoy.

-Granger… quiero hablar bien… en serio…

-Lo sé, Malfoy, por eso te lo digo en serio yo también, no te le acerques. Ya le has hecho demasiado daño.

-¿Está bien?

-¿Te interesa acaso? –le preguntó Hermione en un tono de fastidio.

-No lo he visto en el Gran Comedor ni en clases, tampoco esta ya en la torre…

-¿Y que querías Malfoy¿Qué siguiera ahí como siempre? Nunca llegaste a conocer a fondo a Harry, Malfoy. No sabes todo lo que esa estúpida guerra ocasionó en él, nunca supiste todo lo que tuvo que aguantar al enfrentarse y derrotar a Voldemort –la mirada de la castaña se nubló triste y pensativa- Harry nos salvó, sí lo hizo, mató a Voldemort pero le quedaron grandes heridas, no solo en su exterior, las heridas más grandes y las que más le dolieron fueron las internas, Malfoy. Harry quedó destrozado después de esa batalla. Siempre cargó con la culpa de todas aquellas muertes que sucedieron durante esa guerra despiadada, aún se culpo de la muerte de sus padres siendo que no era así. El director, los maestros, todos hablaron con él, hasta nosotros mismos tratamos de hacerle entender que nada de eso había sido por culpa suya, que todo era por culpa de ese tirano egoísta de Voldemort –Hermione suspiró- con algo de tiempo Harry comenzó a entenderlo y por fin a lograr aceptarlo pero …

-Sí –bajo la mirada el rubio sintiéndose apenado y triste- lo volví a hundir…

-Lo destruiste Malfoy… acabaste con lo poco que le quedaba de ganas de vivir –lo barrió con la mirada la castaña- él siempre te defendió… siempre creyó que eras una buena persona, que solo eras así porque eras muy solitario, como un lobo… en realidad no sé como es que alguien con el corazón tan negro como tu, haya logrado enamorar a un corazón tan puro como el de Harry…

Hermione tomo a Ron del brazo y se dirigió a otro lugar de la biblioteca, dejando al rubio aún sintiendo el peso de aquellas palabras en su interior. Draco salió después de un buen rato de la biblioteca con pasos lentos, atravesó aquellas grandes puertas de madera encontrándose con sus amigos al salir de aquel lugar.

-¿Pudiste hablar con ella? –le preguntó Blaise mirando preocupado al rubio.

-Sí.

-Y… ¿qué te dijo? –preguntó Nott tomando al rubio del brazo, pues éste parecía un muñeco de trapo.

-¿Porqué Blaise? –le preguntó el rubio en un dejo de infinita tristeza- me prometí a mi mismo no ser como mi padre… y ahora soy su vivo retrato.

-No digas eso, Draco –lo trató de animar el pelinegro- tu no eres como él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –lo miró algo molesto- he lastimado a alguien que me importa, al igual que él lastimaba a mi madre…

-Draco, lo que tu hiciste fue muy diferente a lo que tu padre hacía… lo tuyo fue un arranque de coraje, no lo pensaste… eso es algo normal en toda pareja… existen momentos en que se lastiman entre sí, pero todo se resuelve al fin.

-Pero yo no soy pareja de Potter –lo miró el rubio afianzando sus orbes plateadas de aquellos penetrantes ojos azul metálico de su amigo Zabini, tratando de encontrar esperanza en aquellas palabras- no creo que me vaya a perdonar.

-Draco¿tu lo amas?

-Sí… estoy seguro, al principio lo dude, luego no quise aceptarlo, pero después de lo que sucedió y al no verlo ya… me he dado cuenta de que lo necesito… porque lo amo…

-Estoy seguro que Potter ya te amaba, Draco –le dijo Nott- era tan obvio por la forma en que te veía, por la forma en que te hablaba… aunque te respondiera "molesto" a cada ofensa tuya, se veía un brillo en sus ojos que mostraban todo lo contrario a lo que decía.

-Deberías hablar con él, Draco –le recomendó Zabini, sonriéndole a su rubio amigo- tal vez con solo dos palabras puedas reanimar a Potter, tu sabes a que me refiero.

-Pero… -dudo el rubio.

-Vamos Draco –le sonrió Nott- eres un Malfoy! Eres hermoso, eres la criatura más bella en todo Hogwarts… ¿Por qué dudas de que Potter vaya a rechazarte, ahora que por fin has descubierto lo que sentías por él?

-Por eso mismo Nott, porque soy un Malfoy –Draco se separó de sus amigos y a grandes pero elegantes pasos, se alejó de ellos yéndose hacia su habitación, la que antes compartía con él, con Potter. Atravesó la puerta y vio que aún seguía ahí aquel horrible suéter que le diera la mamá de Ron a Harry en navidad. El chico lo había olvidado tirado bajo su cama, Draco lo había rescatado un día después de que Potter se marchara de ahí, lo había colgado del respaldo de una silla frente a las camas. El rubio sonrió al ver esa ridícula prenda y casi sin ganas, se dejó caer en la cama, abrazándose de su almohada, viendo hacia donde el ojiverde dormía; ahora estaba ese lugar tan vacío que por primera vez sintió una fría y densa soledad en su interior. Se dio permiso para llorar, ya no aguantaba ese terrible sentimiento dentro de él, apretando su rostro en la suave almohada, trataba de acallar sus sollozos. Pronto el sueño comenzó a adueñarse de él y sintiendo un gran cansancio emocional, se dejo llevar.

Un pequeño ruido lo hizo despertar y abrir los ojos, se sentó de golpe al ver la silueta de Potter dándole la espalda y tomando algo de la habitación. Draco se talló los ojos tratando de enfocar mejor la vista en aquella perfecta figura.

-¿Potter? –se aventuró a preguntar- ¿eres tu?

-Vine a recoger mi suéter, Malfoy –le contestó sin voltear a verlo, aún dándole la espalda y en un tono de voz que al rubio le pareció muy agrio- no te preocupes, ya no me verás de nuevo.

Draco rápidamente se puso de pie antes de que se marchara el moreno, alcanzó a tomarlo del antebrazo -¿Harry¿no te vas a quedar?

-¿Harry? –por fin volteo a verlo, por un instante Draco deseo que no lo hubiera hecho, aquella mirada era tan fría y repulsiva que el rubio sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía en pedazos- no me vuelvas a llamar así, Malfoy-. Draco sentía como su labio temblaba al querer detener un sollozo, el nudo en su garganta impedía que salieran las palabras lastimándole las cuerdas vocales. Harry Potter seguía frío viendo al rubio, no se doblegaba al ver a esa hermosa criatura ahora desquebrajarse ante él, tomó la mano de Draco que lo estaba deteniendo en el antebrazo y sin más, la aventó.

El rubio no podía creer que ese era Harry, ahora era tan duro e insensible; pero aún así no iba a dejar que se fuera el moreno sin antes hablar con él.

-Potter, escúchame…

-Ya no tengo tiempo para escuchar a una cucaracha como tu, Malfoy.

-Sé que estas enojado conmigo, por eso dices eso…

-No estoy enojado, Malfoy. Simplemente me harté de ti y de tu estúpida personalidad insensible y orgullosa, eres un niño engreído que se siente el ser más amado del planeta cuando en realidad lo único que puedes dar es lástima… y si piensas que yo soy solo una sombra, tu no eres más que un despojo de vida, un desperdicio de espacio en este mundo… te odio- acabó de decirle Harry aventando al rubio quien fue a estrellarse en la pared. Draco sin aguantar más aquellas palabras que iban carcomiendo su orgullo Malfoy, comenzó a resbalar por el duro concreto mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro en silencio, se llevó las manos a la cara mientras su cuerpo en pequeños espasmos, se contraía y temblaba sollozando por aquellas palabras que aún resonaban en su mente.

Harry giró el domo de la puerta para salir, pero antes, volteo a ver al rubio que tanto había amado… al verlo ahí en el piso, derrotado y llorando con un profundo dolor, se recordó a si mismo como era que ese hermoso y arrogante rubio era aún su único y verdadero amor. Harry se debatía entre ir a consolar al Slytherin o irse y dejarlo ahí para que aprendiera la lección y pudiera al menos, tratar de ser un poco más noble. Sin saber que decidir, tomo un poco de ambas. Fue hasta donde el rubio lloraba y sentándose de cuclillas frente a él, le acarició ese cabello tan suave que parecían hilos de seda.

-Malfoy…

-Nadie me había dicho eso nunca… -sollozaba el hermoso chico- yo no soy un desperdicio, no soy un despojo…

-Malfoy, yo no quise…

-No me mientas Potter! –levantó la cara el rubio dejando ver sus mejillas enrojecidas y empapadas en lágrimas al igual que su exquisita nariz ahora lucía un poco enrojecida- no trates de disculparte cuando no lo sientes… solo lo haces porque te doy lástima y YO NO SOY LA LÁSTIMA DE NADIE!!

-No es por lástima, Malfoy –le levantó el mentón con su mano- que te quede claro que tu nunca me has producido lástima… -los ojos de Harry comenzaron a tener nuevamente ese brillo en su iris esmeralda, Draco sintió perderse en ellos- solo lo hago porque no puedo dejar que la única persona a la que amo, se sienta así de triste… nunca me perdonaría el que por mi culpa, estuviera sufriendo la única posesión de valor que poseo en esta vida.

-Harry… -suspiró algo tranquilo el rubio mientras veía como los ojos de Harry se acercaban más a su rostro, al sentirlo tan próximo hacia él, cerro los ojos, sintiendo como el ojiverde le bebía a besos las lágrimas que antes había derramado por él. Harry besaba tiernamente aquel sendero de saladas gotas hasta llegar a los bellos ojos del rubio, los cuales beso despacio y con tanto tiento como si fueran tan frágiles que se pudieran quebrar ante cualquier movimiento brusco. Harry abrió los ojos apartándose un poco de su rubio y codiciado amor y quedó maravillado ante aquella hermosa visión, Draco Malfoy, con los ojos cerrados suavemente, los labios carmín entreabiertos parecían pedir a gritos que fueran besados mientras su perfecto cabello rubio platinado, caía coquetamente sobre su rostro haciéndolo lucir como una obra perfecta de los dioses. En ese instante, Harry se sintió afortunado al poder ser el único espectador de tan hermosa imagen. Poco a poco Draco fue abriendo sus ojos plata robándole a Harry una dulce sonrisa.

-Malfoy –sonrió Harry acariciándole la mejilla- por más que lo intentara nunca podría hacerte sufrir, solo te pido que si tanto me odias, trates de no hablarme… por cierto, ya hablé con el director, y por fin se dio cuenta de que ese reto no llevaba a nada bueno. Lo siento Malfoy –le sonrió Harry mientras recogía su suéter y se dirigía a la puerta- lo siento por mí, porque tu en realidad valías más que cualquier patética copa… siempre creí en aquella ilusión que me forje en el tren y en los días que pasé a tu lado en ésta habitación, creí que podríamos llegar a ser algo más…

-Harry...

-Gracias por todos los días que pasamos, Malfoy… -le sonrió dulcemente-… y ya no llores, nadie merece tus lágrimas… -Harry salió de aquella habitación silenciosamente, dejando al rubio sumido en un gran mar de tristeza al ver que su amor se iba tras la puerta

-Tu si las mereces, Harry…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Les gustó?... Espero que si¿se acuerdan que les dije que no todo sería color de rosa?? Muaaajajajajajajajaja xP, pero bueh, también Harry tiene su carácter y no iba a seguir dejandose humillar por el buen Draco, por más sexy y hermoso que este. Ahora si que el rubio descubrio eso de "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido", verdad?...

Gracias por sus reviews a: Dark Guy (Holas Dark¿pues que te diré?... quizás termine amaestrando a Fluffy y a Aragog y los venda de atracciones a algún circo y en cuánto a Fawkes? pues si me lo mandas quizás lo haga rostizado... que rico!! Muaaajajajajajajaaj xP, no te creas, me encanta que sigas ahí!! besos!!), Haruko FLCL (fijate que me dejaste intrigada con eso... pero te prometo que tratare de no sea asi, y espero te haya gustado el cap!! esperate al otro capitulo y verás que Ginny no será solo una porrista... eso espero.. xP), YO (Holas YO!! pues me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo!! espero que este también te guste... xP), danybenitez (¿En serio? Thanx chica!! espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado, aunque esta un poco triste, pero te prometo que no será siempre así... xP), Lonely. Julie (Vieras que a mi también me cae mal esa pobretona Weasley... sobre todo porque anda de novia con Harry, pero pues al menos en mi fic yo no dejaré que eso pase, no que no Muaajajajajajajaja xP), loves harry (un poco tarde, pero aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero te guste también), PhilosopherMisticismRaven (¿verdad que no soy mala con Harry?... si bien que lo dejo que se ande pajeando con mi Drakito...jajajajajaja, no, no es cierto, me encanta que se cachondeen los dos!! (algo depravada, verdad? xP)... pero bueh, espero que te guste tambien este cap, nos vemos amiga!!), FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter (es que Draco es algo "orgullosito" y no aceptaba que se muere por Harry... pero en este al menos ya se dio cuenta... xP), riouko (muchas gracias, en serio, así me dan más ganas de escribir... sabiendo que hay gente que gusta leer de mis locuras, verdad? bueno, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado, See you!!), Ginna Isabela Ryddle (es que así tienes a dos chicos guapos y sexys relacionandose entre ellos y haciendo otras cosas más... (tirando baba...slurp... perdón xP)... jajajajaja, es que me encanta esa pareja, en serio, pero te prometo que escribiré otra de Draco hetero¿sale?), hiromi koizumi (espero que te siga gustando... jejeje, te prometo que no todo va a seguir triste xP), Vilnya (pues ni tan pobre Draco, bien que le encanta "encender" a Harry...jajajajajaja, pobreshito gryffindor... bueno, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado)...

¿Sí que me emocioné con los saludos¿eh? O O... bueno, ya saben... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!


	10. Soledad

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los estoy usando para mi propia conveniencia... entiéndase SATISFACCIÓN. xP

Otro capítulo más... espero les guste ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Soledad**

Draco despertó ese día sin ganas de nada, vio el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado una hora completa desde que se iniciaron las clases. En verdad que deseaba quedarse todo el día en la cama, no quería ver a nadie, no tenía ganas de comer, en fin, Draco deseaba desaparecer ese día. Se abrazó a su almohada, aún pensaba en lo que había pasado esa noche. Sonrió melancólicamente recordando la bella sonrisa de Potter, y esa mirada sincera... Malfoy suspiró. Cerró los ojos nuevamente esperando quedarse dormido todo el día, no deseaba saber de nada.

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente y casi sin ganas, se paró dela cama dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó fastidiado.

-Somos Blaise y Goyle...

-¿Qué diablos quieren?

-Hablar contigo... solo eso, Draco...

-No tengo ganas de hablar ni de ver a nadie... largo...

-Vamos Draco, déjanos entrar... solo queremos saber como estas...

-Estoy bien... ya lárguense...

-No nos vamos a ir hasta que nos abras¿oíste, Draco?

Draco pegó la cabeza en la puerta, realmente estaba fastidiado. Deseaba que Zabini y Goyle se largaran, pero sabía que no lo harían; así que en contra de su voluntad, les abrió la puerta encontrando al par de chicos mirándolo angustiados.

-¿Qué quieren?

-No te vimos en clase y pensamos que te había pasado algo... ¿porqué no fuiste?

-No tenía ganas...

-¿Sabes, Draco? –le preguntó Goyle- esta mañana me levante más temprano de lo habitual... así que fui al Gran Comedor a desayunar tranquilamente, pues llevaba tiempo de sobra... y sabes a quien vi también ahí?

Draco se mostró ansioso ante esa pregunta, miraba casi sin parpadear a su joven amigo Goyle- ... ¿a quien viste?

-A Potter... estaba solo en el Comedor, desayunando.

-¡Y que pasó?... –lo miraba intrigado- ¿te habló?... ¿te dijo algo?

-No, no me dijo nada. Solo entré y lo vi ahí sentado, comiendo. Se me quedó viendo y luego bajo la vista de nuevo a la mesa...

-¿Y no le dijiste nada, estúpido??

-No Draco, porqué después llegó Dumbledore y se lo llevó de ahí.

-Llegó ese viejo deschabetado?... –Draco bufó fastidiado- ... ese vejete solo le lava el cerebro a Potter y éste solo se está dejando manejar ...

-Bueno... sólo quería que lo supieras, ya que me pareció que tal vez te interesaría saber que al menos Potter parece estar muy tranquilo... en cambio tu...

-¿En cambio yo qué, Goyle?? –le preguntó molesto.

-En cambio tu, Draco –en esta ocasión fue Zabini quien contestó su pregunta- solo estás aquí escondido... mostrándole a todo Hogwarts cuan débil puede llegar a ser un Malfoy...

-Tu... Blaise estúpido deberías de...

-¿Qué, Draco? –lo retó- ¿no me digas que es mentira el que te estás ocultando de la mirada de todos?... sabes, Draco... a veces me pregunto si en verdad fue Potter el causante de esto...

-¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mí, imbécil?? –le refutó el rubio ofendido- ... ¿qué no te dije que fue Potter quien se estaba besando con la zorra Weasley??... Potter me engaño, Blaise!!!

-¿En serio lo hizo? –lo miró retándolo- a veces creo que tu te engañas solo, Draco...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –lo miró intimidante mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos- tu no supiste todo lo que me dijo... me dijo cosas horribles...

-¿Y tu Draco? –le preguntó Zabini acercando su rostro hacia el rubio, imponiendo sus penetrantes ojos azul metálicos en los plata, Malfoy se sintió intimidado ante su presencia- dime... ¿tu también le dijiste cosas, no es así?... –el rubio bajo el rostro- ... te conozco Draco, sé que eres muy capaz de herir a las personas con tus palabras... solo quiero saber una cosa... ¿quién empezó a herir a quien?

-Blaise...

-Draco... yo te estimo, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo... –le levantó el rostro con la mano- ... pero debes de sentarte y pensar en todo lo que sucedió, y no habló de ese día en particular, estoy hablando desde que empezó ese reto que impuso el vejete de Dumbledore. Piensa Draco, quien empezó a dañar a quien...

-Nos vamos Draco –le dijo Goyle un tanto serio- ... solo queríamos que también supieras que el profesor Snape está preocupado por ti... él desea que vuelvas a las mazmorras...

-No lo haré Goyle... –el rubio levantó sus ojos plata posándolos en su amigo de la niñez- pienso quedarme aquí... no me puedo ir aún...

-Bien Draco, solo trata de no hundirte... sabes a que me refiero...

-Lo sé, Blaise...

Draco vio como su par de amigos salían de la habitación, suspiró cansado. Fue a sentarse a la mesa y escondió la cara entre sus brazos. Sabía que Harry desde que había empezado esa competencia, nunca lo había lastimado ni ofendido. Al contrario, casi todas las veces Harry lo había defendido y protegido... como esa vez con el profesor Alastor. Draco se sentía desganado, sabía que él siempre había estado tratando mal al ojiverde, pero los celos eran algo que nunca antes había sentido y lo habían orillado a lastimar a la persona que amaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En una de las habitaciones del castillo, Harry Potter se encontraba sentado en la sala común, en un sillón frente a la chimenea. El calor agradable y la luz tenue le hacían más placentera su estancia en ese confortable mueble. Pero había algo que no le era del todo agradable al de ojos esmeraldas, y ese algo era que extrañaba demasiado al rubio. Harry sonrió levemente, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando esa ocasión en que se había dado cuenta por primera vez de que estaba enamorado de Draco.

FLASHBACK

Estaban en tercer grado y Harry, Hermione y Ron se dirigían a su clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, las cuales eran impartidas por el gigante bonachón de Hagrid. Los llevó hasta una parte del bosque, en donde les aguardaba una "grande y exótica" sorpresa. Harry se había sorprendido bastante al ver aquella bestia, era un hipogrifo. Y Hagrid, después de mostrarle como era que se trataba a una majestuosa bestia como esa, tomó a Harry por los brazos y lo montó sobre "Buckbeack", el nombre que el gigante le había puesto a su extraña "mascota".

El hipogrifo llevó volando a Harry por los derredores del castillo, Harry al principio había sentido temor, pero después fue agarrando confianza hasta empezar a soltarse del plumaje del hipogrifo. Harry se sentía libre, le gustaba sentir el viento rozar su cara... era como saborear un poco de libertad, se sentía vivo... Voldemort, la guerra, los dementores; todo se iba desapareciendo a medida que era llevado por el hipogrifo, volando libremente, dejando ese mundo problemático atrás... Harry se sentía feliz.

Hagrid llamó a la bestia a que regresara a donde estaban todos. Después de que Buckbeack aterrizara en donde el gigante se encontraba, éste ayudo a bajar a Harry.

-¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo en mi primer día de clase, Harry? –le preguntó ansioso.

-Muy bien, profesor... –le respondió el ojiverde con una cálida sonrisa. Draco había visto toda esa escena sintiendo coraje de que Harry siempre era quien robaba la atención de todos, hasta parecía que Potter se las arreglaba para llamar siempre la atención. Y no queriendo quedarse atrás, Draco se encaminó hacia el hipogrifo, amenazante y sin inclinarse ante aquella bestia.

-No eres la gran cosa, eres solo un patético animal, verdad? –dijo el rubio enojado mientras se acercaba al hipogrifo quien lo vio como algo amenazante. Y debido a eso, levantó sus garras y defendiéndose, se le abalanzó al hermoso rubio quien solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos. Cayó al piso debido al impacto del golpe.

-Hagrid, tienes que llevarlo a la enfermería –le dijo Hermione y Hagrid haciendo caso del consejo de la castaña, se fue alejando con el rubio en brazos.

-Tu y tu estúpida bestia! –se quejaba el rubio adolorido- deja que mi padre se entere... ese pajarraco y tu lo van a lamentar...

Harry aún se encontraba de pie viendo a Hagrid llevarse al joven rubio platinado entre sus brazos. El corazón del ojiverde palpitaba rápidamente, comenzó a preocuparse por lo que le había sucedido al rubio¿estaría bien?... se preguntaba mientras sentía como un extraño sentimiento crecía en su interior. Hermione y Ron se acercaron a él.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –le preguntó Hermione angustiada. Ron veía de igual forma a su ojiverde amigo.

-S-sí... –le respondió sin mirarla, aún sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura del gigante con el hermoso rubio en brazos, alejándose de ahí- ... ¿crees que Malfoy se encuentre bien?

-¿Malfoy?... –le preguntó la castaña- eso creo, es muy dramático en realidad Harry, estoy segura que no le paso nada...

-P-pero tu lo viste! –la miró incrédulo- ustedes vieron como fue que buckbeack lo lastimó...

-¿Lo lastimó? –sonrió Ron- vamos Harry, estoy seguro que buckbeack es aún mas indefenso que el propio Malfoy...

Hermione se rió al igual que Ron, solo Harry aún seguía angustiado por lo que le había sucedido al rubio.

Terminaron las clases y Harry estaba en los dormitorios de Gryffindor, acostado en su cama aún pensaba en cómo estaría el rubio. //¿Porqué me estoy preocupando por Malfoy?... Merlín, estoy seguro que hasta yo me asustaría si buckbeack me atacara así... pobre Malfoy, solo pude ver su cara aterrada, sus ojos asustados... –el ojiverde sonrió- ... Malfoy... ese rubio es único...//. Harry se puso de pie y salió de la torre tratando de caminar un poco para poder distraerse. Caminaba por pasillos, bajaba escaleras, hasta estar de pronto en un sitio que ni sabía que existía. Escuchó unos pasos y vio como una silueta se dirigía hacia donde él se encontraba.

//Qué no sea Snape, que no sea Snape...// imploraba el ojiverde, pero suspiró al ver que no era el profesor de pociones, pero si era un slytherin –Malfoy... ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué que hago aquí?... voy a las mazmorras, yo soy quien debería preguntarte que estás haciendo tu aquí!

-P-pues... salí a caminar un poco...

-Mmmmh... –lo barrió con la mirada y torciendo la boca se dispuso a seguir su camino.

-Malfoy...

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?

-¿Estás bien?...

-¿Qué si estoy bien...? –el rubio lo miró extrañado para luego cambiar esa mirada por una de curiosidad.

-Sí, por lo del hipogrifo... ¿te encuentras bien? –le volvió a preguntar Harry.

-Sí, Potter... estoy bien –se sonrió levemente- ... Madame Pomfrey me dijo que casi me destrozaba el brazo ese pajarraco deforme (Harry ocultó una sonrisa al ver que el rubio le mentía, concordaba con Hermione en que en verdad ese rubio era muy dramático)... y no podré hacer tareas por una semana...

-Ah... –se expresó Harry en un gesto algo gracioso- ... me da gusto que estés bien, Malfoy...

Harry se iba a ir cuando el rubio le habló de nuevo –Potter...

-¿Sí Malfoy?

-Gracias... por preocuparte... –el rubio le sonrió, Harry se sintió extraño... //me dio las gracias?...//.

-D-de nada, Malfoy... –el ojiverde vio como el rubio se alejó de ahí caminando elegante. Harry sonrió dulcemente //Malfoy no es tan malo después de todo... y me dio las gracias!!... en verdad que ese rubio es... (suspiro enamorado)... único//...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Harry volvió a sonreír nostálgico. En verdad que extrañaba al slytherin, recordaba esas veces que viviendo ya juntos en la habitación, se habían comenzado a complementar y esas barreras que había antes entre ellos comenzaban a colapsarse... el ojiverde suspiró. Aún podía sentir como era que se sentía el fino cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo; aún podía saborear el dulce elixir de sus labios, aún podía sentir la suavidad de su aterciopelada piel en sus dedos... Harry se llevó las manos a la cara, se sentía sumido en un gran pozo sin fondo... deseaba estar con Malfoy, pero también recordaba esas palabras que el rubio le había dicho y la pena que sentía crecía aún más... ¿por qué razón Malfoy lo odiaba tanto?... ¿porqué las cosas siempre le salían tan mal?

Se acostó en el sillón, aún viendo el fuego en la chimenea. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, ya no deseaba saber de nada, se sentía cansado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era tarde y las clases ya habían acabado, dos gryffindors y dos slytherins se encontraban sentados a la orilla del lago, platicando apaciblemente.

-Ron... ¿en serio no puedes hacer que Potter se encuentre con Draco?... la está pasando mal, créeme...

-Te lo prometo Blaise... –le respondió el pelirrojo quien se encontraba recargado en las piernas del pelinegro- ... Harry está muy sentido por lo que Malfoy le dijo...

-Tiene razón Ron, Blaise... –dijo Hermione sentada al lado de su novio Nott- Harry también la está pasando mal, pero esta muy lastimado... es que Malfoy debió esperar a que Harry le explicara...

-Es que Draco está acostumbrado a ser así, Mione... –le explicó Nott-... creció en una familia donde el humillar a los demás y sentirse superior a todos, lo fueron forjando a como es ahora, ustedes conocen como es el propio Lucius... y Narcisa, era obvio que Draco fuera igual a ellos...

-Lo sé... –le respondió la castaña.

-Créanme, Draco también la está pasando muy mal y también se siente herido...

-Shh... mejor ya no hablemos de eso... ahí viene Malfoy –los calló Ron mientras se enderezaba de las piernas de Zabini y se sentaba normal. Draco fue hasta ellos y se sentó un poco apartado de las parejas, al lado de Blaise.

-¿Cómo estás Draco? –le saludó Nott- me da gusto que hayas salido de la habitación...

-Tenía que hacerlo algún día, no?

//Ay pero que arrogante es esta lagartija albina... // -pensó torciendo la boca el pelirrojo de Ron, quien no comprendía como era que ese rubio seguía siendo igual de orgulloso.

-¿Fuiste a cenar? –le preguntó Blaise.

-Sí... vengo de hacerlo..

-Bueno, ya nos vamos nosotros, los dejaremos que platiquen a gusto –se puso de pie Hermione, seguida por Ron. Le dio un beso en los labios a Nott para irse de ahí, pero fue detenida por el rubio slytherin.

-Granger... –se puso de pie acercándose a la castaña.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-Has... has visto a Potter?... –le preguntó apenado- ... ¿te a dicho algo...?... tu sabes a que me refiero...

-Sí lo he visto, Malfoy... –le contestó cortante- ... y no me ha dicho nada... y no se a que te refieres.

-No me estés hablando así, sang... Granger! –le respondió algo molesto- yo te estoy hablando bien y no es para que me contestes de esa forma... –Draco trataba de tragarse todo el coraje que sentía al ver como lo estaba tratando esa absurda Gryffindor.

-Déjala en paz, Malfoy –la defendió el pelirrojo- y si tanto te interesa Harry, debiste pensarlo mejor antes de lastimarlo...

-Ron... –le habló Zabini, no deseaba que se vieran en otra discusión, se puso de pie y tomó al pelirrojo del brazo, éste al verlo se trato de controlar. Nott también fue al lado de la castaña, él tampoco quería que se creara una nueva pelea.

-No te preocupes, Blaise... –le respondió Draco- ya me voy... quédense ustedes aquí. Siento haberlos interrumpido...

Y diciendo esto, el rubio partió de ahí dejando a los gryffindors atónitos y a los dos slytherins más preocupados.

-¿Se disculpo Malfoy? –preguntó incrédulo Ron.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Hermione extrañada ante la reacción pasiva del rubio. Sabía que era más seguro el recibir una contestación hiriente de parte del rubio a una disculpa.

-Extraña a Potter... –le respondió Nott, no le gustaba ver así a su amigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco se fue caminando por los corredores del castillo, llegó hasta el Gran Comedor, lucía vacío y oscuro. No le importó y fue a sentarse a su pequeña mesa. Recargó la cabeza entre los brazos y cerró los ojos, se sentía cansado.

-No deberías estar aquí, Malfoy...-le dijo una voz, al rubio no le importó, se sentía muy mal realmente, y no tenía ganas de levantar el rostro para ver quien le hablaba... no le gustaba mostrarse tan débil ante las demás personas y sabía que ya no aguantaría más el dolor que estaba escondiendo.

-¿Y a quien le importa si estoy aquí?... –respondió fastidiado y sin ganas- ... déjame tranquilo...

-¿Porqué no has vuelto a las mazmorras?

-No tengo porque volver... no quiero hacerlo...

-No deberías estar más tiempo solo...

-Siempre he estado solo...

-Pero hay gente que se preocupa por ti...

-Nadie se interesa por mi...

-Hay personas que te quieren...

-Solo mis padres lo hacían... para los demás soy solo un niño aristócrata mimado y orgulloso...

-Sabes que no es verdad...

-Lo es...

-Yo te quiero también... y me importas...

-¿Tu... me... –Draco levantó la cabeza de la mesa rápidamente, no vio a nadie... estaba seguro que alguien se había sentado a su lado y le había estado hablando... ¿a dónde se había ido esa persona?... ¿era Harry?... //cómo pude ser tan tonto... ¡era su voz!... ¿dónde esta?...// -el rubio se puso de pie buscando al ojiverde, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

-¿Harry... eres tu? –preguntaba el rubio con una mirada llena de esperanza. Nadie le respondió, se sentía impotente y desgarrado por dentro. Se sentó en el piso del comedor, suspirando cansado. ¿Había sido su imaginación o en verdad había estado Potter ahí?, de pronto se puso de pie sonriendo... estaba seguro que el ojiverde le había hablado y con una ligera sensación de felicidad en su pecho, se dirigió a su habitación a dormir.

Harry, sentado en la mesa aún bajo su capa de invisibilidad, sonreía levemente. Esos ojos plata nunca los podría olvidar... estuvo tan cerca del rubio que pudo ver bien su rostro sorprendido al oír su voz. Aún se sentía herido por las palabras del rubio, pero algo que a Harry no le gustaba era que Draco se sintiera triste. Sabía que ambos la estaban pasando mal, pero esas palabras que le dijera Malfoy... ese "_Te odio"_... había sonado tan convincente, que Harry estaba seguro que el rubio no sentía lo mismo por él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Les gustó?... la verdad es que no me convenció mucho... solo lo escribí para que nos demos cuenta que en verdad ambos chicos la están pasando mal, que se necesitan... pero bueh, en el próximo van a ver que ciertas cosas van a ocurrir.. jajajajajaja.. ñaka, ñaka... xP

Gracias por sus reviews a: FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter (te digo FeFiiiTTah, Ginny va a tener mucho que ver en el próximo capitulo, ya lo verás!! Saludos!!), hiromi koizumi (Thanx!! pues si, fijate, es que claro que Hermione va a defender siempre a Harry, y pues ya verás que las cosas van a mejorar... eso espero! Muaajajajaja xP), Dark Guy (¿Me vas a mandar al vejete ese? y para que lo quiero yo?? mejor mándame algo más decente y entonces le dejo que me de pao-pao... Muaaajajajajajajajaaja xP... gracias por estar siempre ahí!! Besos!!), Lonely. Julie (pobrecito Drakito, verdad?... el quiere mucho a Harry, es que nadie lo comprende al pobeshito.. snif, snif... pero no te apures, ya verás el próximo capitulo...), PhilosopherMisticismRaven (chica.. tu me pones de nervios... me dejas pensando... ¿como es un final drámatico?... bueno, espero que el final, aunque aún no lo escribo, no sea tan así... mmmmmmhhhh... que pasará? veamos... ya sé!! que se mueran los dos!! nah, no es cierto, no te creas... yo los amo a ese parecito¿cómo crees que podría hacer algo así?? nunca en mi vida, por más slytherin que sea, no haré tal cosa, no señor... jejejeje, bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también!! oye, si quieres puedes agregarme... porque me dejaste intrigada con lo del parque..., saludos!!!), loves harry (te prometo que los haré muy felices!! tu nada más espera y verás!! Thanx!!), YO (Holas Yo¿una amenaza?? bueno, te prometo que pronto subo el otro cap!! Gracias por estar ahí!!), Cass (¿sabes? me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando así el ff, y pues, así es, la culpa fue de los tres... aunque pues Harry trató de explicar las cosas, los celos no dejaron que Draco se calmara un poco y hablaran... pero bueh, esperemos a ver que pasa en el otro cap. See you!!), riouko (no soy mala, es que tenía que meterle drama... Muaajajajajaja xP... oye, en serio me da gusto que te haya gustado el cap, espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado!!), Aram (¿si verdad? puro pleito, pobreshitos... pero se quieren.. eh? se quieren aunque lo niegen.. jajajajajaaja xP. Oye, pues aquí esta el otro cap y el viernes subo el otro, lo prometo... y lo de la copa.. pssss... lo saque de mi cabeza... no fue tan original, pero algo tenía que hacer para meter juntos en una habitación a Draco y a Harry, okish, espero te haya gustado también!!)

Bueno, ya saben, sigo esperando sus reviews!!!!!


	11. Extrañando

Disclaimer: Harry Potter asegura que su existencia se la debe a J.K. Rowling, pero su vida le pertence a Draco Malfoy... xP

Otro capitulo más, recuerden//pensamientos//... y por cierto, acuérdense que cambie de físico a Blaise y a Nott... es que la verdad que ni se como son... bueno, espero les guste el capitulo!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Extrañando**

Amaneció, Draco Malfoy se dirigía al comedor a desayunar, pensaba que tal vez después de lo que había pasado ayer en la noche, quizás ahora sí vería por fin a Harry Potter. Fue caminando más aprisa hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con que aún, la pequeña mesa que compartían estaba vacía. Draco de igual modo se encaminó a ella, pensando en que quizás no tardaría en llegar Harry y podría hablar con él. El desayuno apareció delante de sus ojos, decidió esperar para ver si llegaba el ojiverde. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione y Ron veían aquella escena, el rubio impaciente, no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta esperando a que llegara el despistado gryffindor. Pasaban los minutos y aún seguía solo en esa mesa. Hermione apretó los labios, sabía que el rubio la estaba pasando mal… volteo a ver a Ron, al parecer el pelirrojo también pensaba lo mismo que ella.

-Ron…

-¿Sí, Hermione?

-¿Crees que Malfoy se haya enamorado de Harry?

-No lo sé… -Ron suspiró- a veces he llegado a pensar que si lo ama… ayer en la noche hablé con Blaise…

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Qué Malfoy no ha vuelto a las mazmorras de Slytherin, que aún continua en la torre…

-Pero ¿porqué?, ya no tiene caso que siga ahí… Harry nos dijo que Dumbledore había aprobado el que regresaran a sus respectivas casas…

-Lo sé, pero tal parece que Malfoy aún tiene la esperanza de que Harry regrese a la habitación…

-No lo hará Ron… -suspiró Hermione muy contrariada- … Harry no piensa volver ahí, él aún cree que Malfoy lo odia…

-No entiendo como fue que todo terminó tan mal…

-Lo sé… y Theo me acabo de confirmar lo que Harry ya nos había dicho…

-¿De qué?

-De que Malfoy lo había visto abrazado de Ginny… y al parecer también vio como tu hermana le daba un beso…

-Pero… Ginny volvió con Dean después de que Harry le dijera que él amaba a Malfoy…

-Lo sé, solo que al parecer, Malfoy no aceptó ninguna explicación de Harry.

-Pero entonces si trató de hablar con él?

-Lo hizo el día en que sucedió todo eso, pero Malfoy es tan orgulloso, bueno, después de todo su familia siempre ha sido así… y no quiso oír a Harry, al contrario, solamente lo hirió debido al coraje que sentía….

-Pero, porqué Harry no lo busca de nueva cuenta para hablar con él y resolver esta situación?

-Porque Harry piensa que Malfoy no lo ama, él cree que lo odia…

-Pero, Hermione, tu puedes ver como está ahora esa lagartija albina! –espetó Ron- aún sigue comiendo en la mesa que les diera Dumbledore, aún vive en esa habitación de la torre… ¿es que Harry no se da cuenta?

-Ron, tu al igual que yo sabes que Harry no desea que Malfoy lo vea… aunque más bien pienso que es él quien ya no quiere ver de nuevo a Malfoy para poder olvidarlo…

-¿Sabes?... a veces me gustaría hacer que esos dos se encontrarán de nuevo para que arreglaran sus cosas…

-A mi también Ron, pero sabes muy bien que Harry no lo aceptaría…

Ambos vieron como Draco Malfoy se puso de pie dejando la comida sin probar en la mesa, saliendo del Gran Comedor con una mirada de nostalgia y tristeza. Ron y Hermione se vieron entre ellos y bajaron la vista a la mesa. Al parecer no solo ellos habían visto lo que había sucedido, Dumbledore veía con tristeza en sus ojos al rubio salir del Gran Comedor, cabizbajo. Poniéndose de pie, fue y dio alcance a Draco por los pasillos del castillo.

-Joven Malfoy…

-Ah… es usted… -dijo fastidiado el chico al ver al anciano director caminar a su lado.

-¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?

-¿Es acerca de su estúpido reto? –le preguntó mientras lo veía enojado.

-No… no es de eso…

-Bien… ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-¿Porqué aún no ha vuelto a las mazmorras? –le preguntó mientras trataba de estudiar la mirada en los ojos sorprendidos de Draco- … ya di por cancelado ese reto…

-Pues…. –el rubio parecía pensar la respuesta- … porque me gustó mucho la habitación… ¿algún problema¿quiere que se la devuelva?...

-No, claro que no… -le sonrió-… si gusta puede continuar ahí…

-Bien, lo haré…

-Por cierto… -Dumbledore sonrió-… Harry tampoco quiso regresarse a la torre de Gryffindor…

-N-no esta ahí? –le preguntó intrigado, viendo al anciano casi suplicante.

-No, joven Malfoy… al igual que usted, él tampoco quiso regresar de nueva cuenta a su torre… aún no sé porque…

-P-pero… ¿se ha ido de la escuela? –le preguntó espantado.

-No, no se ha ido… sigue estando aquí…

-Pero dónde??? –le preguntó el rubio interrumpiendo al anciano-… yo no lo he visto, ni en clases ni en las comidas… ¿dónde se supone que está?

-Lo siento joven Malfoy… esa información solo se la podré dar a una persona… y por lo que veo, aún no aparece...

-¿Y a quien demonios le va a decir eso??? –le preguntó encolerizado- ¿¿a la Weasley??

-¿A la señorita Weasley?... –le preguntó Dumbledore extrañado con una mirada llena de diversión- porqué supone que se la daré a ella?

-Pues… porque…. ¿qué diablos le importa eso?

-No joven Malfoy… solo confesaré el paradero de Harry a la única persona a quien yo decida que merece saberlo.

-¿Qué? … -lo miró indignado- … de verdad que usted es una persona trastornada… -Draco lo barrió con la mirada y se alejo a toda prisa de Dumbledore quien aún veía sonriendo al rubio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se encontraba en su habitación, estaba sentado en la mesa tratando de hacer sus tareas. Sentía que entre más trataba de concentrarse, más pensaba en ese rubio que lo enloquecía, y es que ya había pasado tiempo en que no lo veía. Y aún recordaba lo que el rubio le había gritado esa noche en la habitación, Harry sentía que en verdad Draco Malfoy lo odiaba y él a su vez se sentía herido por todo lo que el rubio le había dicho. La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando entrar a su ya conocido par de amigos, Harry les sonrió al verlos.

-Ron, Hermione…

-Hola Harry… ¿cómo estás? –la castaña se sentó a su lado, acompañada del pelirrojo.

-Pues bien… creo…

-Harry… venimos para hablarte acerca de algo… mejor dicho, alguien…

-¿De quien?

-De Malfoy…

-Lo siento Hermione… no quiero hablar de él…

-Pero Harry… él aún sigue en la habitación que antes compartían, y aún continua en la pequeña mesa en donde comían…

-Hermione, el me odia… el mismo me lo dijo la otra vez!...

-Pero tu sabes muy bien porque lo hizo, Harry… -le habló un poco fuerte la castaña- … él estaba herido por lo que paso entre tu y Ginny…

-Pero es que no paso nada entre ella y yo!!

-Lo sé, Harry… -la castaña suspiró-… pero, en ese instante en que sucedió, Malfoy pensó que lo engañaste…

-Harry… -lo miró Ron- … todo esto ha sido un malentendido… no se como es que ha crecido hasta llegar a esto, solamente necesitan comunicarse… hablar entre ustedes dos…

-Pero lo intenté Ron!! –lo miró desesperado el ojiverde-… y sólo recibí que me dijera cosas horribles… que ya no quiero recordar…

-Harry, pero es que Malfoy se sentía herido cuando te lo dijo… tal vez no lo pensó, solo deseaba lastimarte así como él se sentía lastimado por lo que había visto…

-Hermione… -Harry bajo la vista- … de todas formas, Dumbledore no me deja salir de aquí y no deja entrar a nadie más a no ser ustedes… no quiere que hable con Draco… ni tampoco quiere que me vea…. y aunque quisiera hablar con él, no puedo…

-Es una lástima Harry… -le dijo Ron- las cosas se pudieran resolver con solo hablar… no entiendo al director que trata de hacer al prohibirte ver a Malfoy…

-Al principio yo se lo pedí… por como me sentía, le había tomado algo de coraje a Draco… pero ahora que no lo he visto… sé que no estoy enojado con él… lo extraño mucho… ¡diablos! No podría enojarme con él, lo amo demasiado….

-Y porqué no se lo dices a Dumbledore? Tal vez te deje salir y hablar con Malfoy…

-Ya lo hice Ron… y no me dejo…

-Pero vaya que es extraño ese director….

-Bueno Harry… ya nos vamos –se despidió Hermione mientras tomaba a Ron del brazo.

-Ok¿cuándo vendrán de nuevo?

-Después… adiós Harry!

-Adiós…. –los despidió el ojiverde viendo algo extrañado el que Hermione sacara a Ron de la habitación casi a fuerzas.

Salieron los dos chicos de la habitación, el pelirrojo miraba ceñudo a su amiga, no le había gustado el que lo jaloneara del brazo para sacarlo del cuarto donde se encontraba su ojiverde amigo.

-¿Pero que diablos te pasa, Hermione?

-Sabes Ron? –le sonrió- creo que ya se que es lo que trata de hacer Dumbledore.

-¿Ah si? Y que es?

-Desea que el mismo Malfoy le pida ayuda para hablar con Harry… que sea ese presumido el que lo busque y no que Harry tenga que ir a buscarlo…

-O sea que Malfoy acepte que ama a Harry y que luche por él…

-Eso es lo que pienso… -lo miró la castaña- tu y yo sabemos que Harry es muy noble y es casi seguro que él mismo iría a buscar de su propia iniciativa a Malfoy para pedirle perdón, aunque no haya hecho nada malo y así volver a estar con él… pero en cambio, Malfoy nunca haría nada por sí mismo… Dumbledore quiere que ahora sea Malfoy quien por su propia iniciativa sea el que busqué a Harry para volver…

-Vaya cosas tan complicadas…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegó el día en que Slytherin jugaría contra Gryffindor. Las tribunas ya se encontraban llenas y el ambiente era de gritos y alegría por todo el pequeño estadio. Draco en los vestidores, se encontraba realmente emocionado, pensaba en que quizás ahora si podría ver por fin al ojiverde gryffindor. Sabía que Harry amaba el quidditch y que seguramente no se perdería ese partido, que era el último que jugaban entre las dos casas rivales en ese año. Zabini y Nott veían como el rubio se encontraba en un estado muy alegre. Después de días de estar pensativo y serio, ahora lucía totalmente contrario a eso.

-Vaya Draco, ahora si te ves contento… ¿tenías muchas ganas de jugar?

-¿Jugar?... –le preguntó extrañado-… ah… sí, jugar, eso quiero…

Nott y Zabini se vieron entre ellos, sabían que el rubio estaba realmente emocionado por otra cosa, y esa cosa era un gryffindor despistado, distraído, impulsivo, desinhibido y dueño de un par de hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Salieron al campo montados en sus escobas, Draco se dirigió a su lugar de buscador. La sonrisa se le desapareció de los labios al ver a Ginny Weasley en el puesto de buscador de Gryffindor. Cerró los ojos decepcionado al pensar en que tal vez por su culpa ahora Harry no era buscador, pues el mismo lo había pedido, y aunque se canceló el torneo de la amistad, al parecer, el que Harry dejara de ser buscador aún seguía vigente… cosa que no entendía.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a los demás jugadores de Gryffindor, buscaba entre ellos al despeinado e irresistible cabello de Harry, pero al parecer, Harry Potter ya no estaba jugando entre los Gryffindors. Draco bufó decepcionado mordiéndose el labio. Ginny se dio cuenta y sonrió al ver al rubio algo melancólico.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? –le preguntó algo burlona- ¿no te gustó el nuevo equipo de Gryffindor, o es que en realidad buscabas a alguien más?

-Cállate, odiosa Weasley… -le frunció el ceño indignado. Odiaba a esa pelirroja, por culpa de ella había perdido a Harry. Estaba seguro que esa pobretona ahora si disfrutaba de las caricias del ojiverde, de los besos que solamente a él le había dado… llenó con más odio su mirada.

-No me estés callando, rubio engreído…

El juego comenzó y la quaffle voló por los aires siendo atrapada por un cazador de Gryffindor. Crabbe usando la bludger que se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad, de un golpe la aventó hacia el pobre cazador de Gryffindor quien soltó la quaffle y fue tomada por Nott quien se dirigía a los aros a gran velocidad. Hizo un movimiento y lanzó la bola hacia el aro, siendo atajada por Ron como guardián. Nott torció la boca mientras Ron le sonreía muy triunfal y las gradas donde Gryffindor se sentaba, lucían frenéticas con las porras. Draco aún seguía buscando la snitch dorada, vio como la pobretona de Ginny Weasley de pronto volaba a toda velocidad siguiendo algo, fue cuando vio un pequeño brillo dorado delante de la pelirroja y volando a toda velocidad también fue a seguirla.

Tomando ventaja, se adelantó un poco a la pelirroja quien con todo su esfuerzo, intentaba rebasar al rubio y tomar la snitch. –No lo lograrás, Malfoy…

-Y quién me lo va a impedir, estúpida… tu??? –le preguntó burlón y algo molesto. Ginny frunció el ceño y tomando un poco más de impulso estiró un poco más el brazo. Draco no iba a dejar que esa harapienta y patética Weasley le ganara la oportunidad de ganarle, alargó aún más su brazo. Una imagen hizo distraer al rubio… una figura atlética y distraída parecía ver el partido desde fuera del campo de juego.

-Harry… -musitó el rubio distrayéndose de su camino, Ginny tomó la snitch dorada y volteando hacia Draco, le gritó.

-Malfoy!!... ¡¡cuidado!! –le advirtió al ver que el rubio se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia una gran viga de una de las gradas. Draco volteo pero fue inútil su esfuerzo por salir librado de aquel accidente. Se oyó un golpe y el rubio cayó al piso inconciente con su escoba quebrada a un lado.

Todos corrieron hacia Draco tirado en el piso, Ginny lo veía pensativa… había jurado que pudo oír como el rubio había nombrado al ojiverde, y sin importarle tomar la snitch para ganar el juego, prefirió mirar a lo que él pensaba que había sido Harry. Ginny suspiró pensativa… ¿acaso ese rubio presumido en realidad amaba a Harry?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la enfermería se podía ver aún a Draco acostado en la cama, había tomado una poción de Madame Pomfrey para restablecerse y que se recuperara más pronto. A su lado se encontraban sus inseparables amigos, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Nott. Lo veían aún sin entender el cómo se había estrellado en esa gran viga.

-No entiendo Draco… ¿qué no viste a dónde volabas?

-Estaba distraído…. no me percaté de que me iba a estrellar…

-Pero que estabas viendo? –le pregunto Zabini viendo al amoratado rubio, aún no se le acababan de desaparecer los moretones, pero gracias a la pomada de Madam Pomfrey, solo estarían visibles un par de minutos más.

-Nada… -no les quiso contar que debido a que pensó ver a Harry fue que se había estrellado.

-¿Nada?... –lo miró extrañado- vamos Draco, y piensas que te vamos a creer eso??

-Pues no me importa si lo crees o no, es tu problema no mío…

Todos dejaron de hablar al ver que entraba a la enfermería la pelirroja hermana de Ron mirando a todos los Slytherins altiva y sin miedo.

-Creo que te equivocaste de habitación, Weasley… -le dijo Goyle al verla dirigirse hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿En serio? –lo miró burlona- … ¿qué aquí no es donde estaban celebrando los perdedores?... porque en realidad vine buscando a uno…

-Eres irritante… Weasley….

-No mas que tu… Malfoy…

-¿Qué diablos quieres aquí? –la miró con odio.

-Pues seguramente no vine para ver como estabas, Malfoy… cosa que ni me importa en lo absoluto… solo vengo para hablar contigo.

-Si quieres hablar con Draco, lo harás delante de todos nosotros… -le advirtió Crabbe.

-¿Qué no están regalando pastel en el comedor, Crabbe?... ¿no quieres ir a averiguar y atragantarte un rato?

-No me tomes por un estúpido glotón, Weasley…. –le espetó molesto.

-Oh Crabbe, en verdad que ni una ni otra cosa, porque en realidad ni te tomo en serio…

-Te estás buscando problemas, pobretona… -le hablo Draco muy malhumorado.

-Ustedes son los que los buscan, yo solo vine para hablar contigo y solamente contigo… no con tu nido de serpientes….

-Maldita harapienta… pero con tal que te vayas pronto… -Draco volteo hacia sus amigos- … déjenos solos…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Y cuando no he estado seguro de mí, eh… estúpido?

Los chicos salieron dejando al rubio al lado de la pelirroja, quien se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada enfadada del rubio.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Weasley?

-Malfoy… en el partido… pude oír como fue que nombraste a Harry…

Draco se puso nervioso- … y eso que tiene que ver, sucia amante de muggles?

-Pues que pienso que en realidad estás muy interesado en Harry… pues, pudiste atrapar la snitch y ganar el partido, en cambio, te detuviste porque creíste haber visto a Harry…

-Y vienes a burlarte?... ¿eh, Weasley?

-No Malfoy… -la pelirroja sonrió- solo vine para hablar bien y aclarar ciertas cosas que… me comentaron que viste….

-¿De que rayos hablas? –le preguntó sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar algo rápido- … y que te dijeron?

-Supe que esa noche en que Harry abandonó la torre donde ustedes se encontraban, fue porque pelearon por algo que creíste haber visto…

-¿Creí… Weasley? –la miró sarcástico- lo vi perfectamente bien con mis ojos!!

-Lo sé… viste que Harry y yo nos abrazábamos y…

-Y vi como se besaban…. Maldita Weasley…. –la miró ceñudo.

-Malfoy… Harry no me besaba, si hubieras visto mejor, te darías cuenta que fui yo quien le dio un beso en su mejilla…. y nada más.

-¿Y supones que te crea que no andas tras de Harry?... ¿Qué solo era un beso de amigos, no?

-Así es Malfoy… solo fue un beso de amigos. Mira, yo en realidad si pensaba en Harry como algo más que amigos. Yo deseaba que él fuera mi novio, por eso, le había pedido hablar con él. Fuimos al lago y le confesé que me gustaba y que deseaba que fuésemos algo más que amigos….

-¿Lo ves? –se sentó en la cama foribundo- … eres una cualquiera, maldita harapienta…

-PERO… -lo miró imponiendo su mirada a la del rubio- … Harry me dijo que no podía ser, porque él ya amaba a otra persona… que él te amaba a ti, Malfoy…

-Harry… te dijo … eso?

-Así es… -Ginny sonrió- él te ama demasiado Malfoy… y no sé porqué, si no lo mereces… -le torció la boca.

-¿Envidia, Weasley? –le sonrió el rubio muy orgulloso.

-Cállate, Malfoy… -lo miro amenazadoramente- … yo la verdad fue que me puse algo molesta por lo que Harry me confesó. Le dije algunas cosas tontas que… -bajo la mirada- después me arrepentí y quise ir para pedirle perdón por eso, y pedirle que fuéramos amigos… -suspiró- … Harry como siempre, se alegró de que le dijera que lo apoyaba en lo que él había decidido y pues, con la emoción de que me hubiera perdonado y que me hubiera aceptado de nuevo como su amiga, le di un abrazo al igual que un beso de agradecimiento…. de amigos….

-¿Un beso… de… amigos? –le preguntó sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente.

-Así es Malfoy… solo fue eso… y…

-Weasley… -el rubio bajo la vista pensativo y algo desorientado por aquella confesión-… gracias por decírmelo y … déjame solo, por favor….

-Bien, solo te digo que Harry no tuvo la culpa de nada y que…. deberías de hacer algo Malfoy… tal vez, ir y hablar con él…

-Pero no sé donde diablos lo tiene el ojete del director escondido…

-Bueno, porque no vas y se lo preguntas?… -le sonrió- …. estoy segura que si le das una "buena razón" te dirá donde está Harry.

Draco miró pensativo a la pelirroja mientras esta le sonreía y salía de la enfermería dejando al rubio sintiendo algo que crecía en su interior, era un sentimiento que hacía tiempo no lo sentía, desde la última vez que estuvo al lado de Harry. Draco sonrió y viendo el reloj de pared se dio cuenta de que era muy noche, sin importarle, fue corriendo hasta llegar a la gárgola que escondía el despacho del director. Fue ahí cuando se acordó de que no se sabía la contraseña. Se quiso dar de golpes en la cabeza y sin tiempo que perder comenzó a decir todas aquellas contraseñas que se le venían a la cabeza. Una voz tras de él lo hizo brincar de un susto.

-"Caramelo de limón" es la contraseña, joven Malfoy… -Draco volteo encontrándose al director tras de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa y un brillo de inquietud en su mirada- … ¿puedo saber para que quiere saberla?

-¿Para qué?? –lo miró altivo y ceñudo- pues para entrar a su tonto despacho¿para que otra cosa me puede servir una estúpida contraseña en esta horrible gárgola…. Director??

-Me refiero que para que quiere entrar a mi despacho? –lo miró sin evitar el reír tras ese comentario -¿quería hablar conmigo?

-Pues… -Draco se mordía los labios algo nervioso y apenado- en realidad… me preguntaba…

-¿Si, joven Malfoy?... ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

-Q-quería… preguntarle… si me podía decir… en dónde es que se encuentra Potter…

-Mmmmh…. –se paso la mano por la gran barba viendo serio al rubio, pero sonriendo en su interior al saber el porqué- … y me podría decir para que quiere saber en donde se encuentra Harry?

-Pues…. –Draco bufo exasperado, un rubor comenzó a teñirse en sus mejillas- … en realidad es que …. necesito hablar con él

-Hablar con él… mmmmh…. –miró hacia el techo pensativo (fingiendo)- ¿y de que quiere hablar con él?

-Eso es cosa que no le incumbe a usted! –lo miró altivo.

-Yo creo que sí, joven Malfoy –sonrió Dumbledore- … yo voy a decidir si es importante el que vaya a verlo, o no, pues no deseo que nadie vuelva a hacer sentir mal a Harry…

-Pero no le voy a decir nada malo!! –lo interrumpió el rubio.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo… //Merlín… ¿por qué me haces esto?... ¿por qué este vejete es tan metiche?..//… ¿qué es muy importante el que usted lo sepa?

-Claro –sonrió triunfal- de eso depende el que le de la ubicación de donde se encuentra Harry… si me parece suficientemente buena la razón por la que lo quiere ver, se la daré…

-Merlín…. –Draco suspiró nervioso y exaltado- … yo… yo necesito saber donde esta Potter porque…. porque…. diablos…. es que yo…

-¿Sí?

-Yo… este… yo… -Draco sintió como su rostro se ponía tan rojo que sentía hasta calor en la piel- … yo amo a Potter…

-¿Ve que no es tan difícil? –le sonrió Dumbledore al rubio quien miraba apenado el piso- … el orgullo y la altivez no deben de existir ante la persona a la que amamos… es con ella con quien debemos sincerarnos, si no…. se puede llegar a perder mucho, por tan poco….

-¿Me va a decir o no? –le preguntó cansado.

Dumbledore sonrió- Harry, joven Malfoy, se encuentra tras el cuadro de la niña sentada en el jardín…

-Pero está a un lado de la habitación donde estábamos… donde estoy ahora!!

-Así es… -Dumbledore le sonrió- … siempre estuvo muy cerca de usted realmente, solo un muro los separaba… un muro que usted mismo creo entre ustedes dos, joven Draco, con su orgullo y su sentimiento de superioridad nunca se permitió el darse cuenta de que en realidad amaba a Harry…

-Si, bueno… ¿ya me puedo ir? –le miró inquieto.

-Claro… puede irse… por cierto, la contraseña es: "Día soleado"…

Draco corrió hacia el cuarto en donde estaba Harry, deseaba llegar y poder verlo de nuevo, abrazarlo, sentirse entre los cálidos y fuertes brazos del gryffindor. Draco sonreía feliz mientras corría por los corredores del castillo. Se acordaba de todas esas veces en que estuvo al lado del ojiverde, de aquellas veces en que Harry lo acariciaba, lo besaba y le hacía sentir cuánto lo amaba… y ahora, el también deseaba mostrarle a Harry que el también lo amaba, decírselo…. Deseaba ver la reacción del despistado gryffindor cuando se enterara de ello. Se detuvo frente al cuadro de la niña en el jardín, ésta volteo a ver al rubio y le sonrió como si hubiera esperado bastante tiempo el verlo aparecer por ahí. Le pregunto la contraseña, el rubio se la dio y la puerta se abrió al instante. Draco entró nervioso al cuarto, era algo parecido a donde antes se encontraban, solo que más pequeño. Sintió como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y como un rayo de electricidad atravesaba su interior al ver a unos pasos de él, de pie, a Harry Potter concentrado leyendo un libro. Siempre tan distraído, Draco no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de emoción al ver al chico despeinado (pero moderno, que conste... xP), tan intimidante, el rubio sentía que era tanta la emoción que sentía que podía sentir sus palpitaciones por toda la piel. Al parecer, Harry no se había percatado de que el rubio había entrado. Draco tomando aire y con el corazón que casi se le salía del pecho, habló.

-Harry….

-¿Malfoy?... ¿qué haces aquí?...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y que les pareció?... ¿que le dirá Draco a Harry ahora que lo tiene frente a él?... ¿le dirá que lo ama?... ¿Harry lo perdonará?...

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad que se los agradezco de corazón: night (bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste también!! Saludos!!), Dark Guy (¿me vas a enviar a todos los aurores¿piensas que soy Voldemort o alguna clase de mortífago o que?... y porqué a mi si soy tan buena ;) Muaajajajajajajajaja,pues si mi querido Dark, Harry ama a Draco pero aún esta inseguro de los sentimientos del rubio. Y pues, Draco también anda triste por él... falta de comunicación... así es, triste pero cierto... bueh, y ¿quién te dijo que me quiero deshacer de ti? Besos!!!), Cass (Si estaba dramatico, verdad? pues mira Cass, Hermione y Ron conocen como es mi querido Draco y saben que le da por estar humillando a Harry, solo que aún no entienden que en verdad ama a Harry... que tishte... y pues, por supuesto que Draco tiene infinidad de pretendientes, pero ahora el rubito esta muy tristecito y no piensa en otra cosa más que en su ojiverde amor... poeshito... y pues Harry es medio despistado, la verdad...pero las cosas ya mejorarán.. espero Muaajajajajajaj xP), FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter (Holas FeFiiiTTah!! pues la verdad no le dicen porque Draco se encierra en su sufrimiento y no quiere oír de razones, pobre de mi Draco... es tan bello como sentimental (suspiro), me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que éste también sea de tu agrado!! Saludos!!), Aram (Aquí esta el otro cap!! y verás que las cosas tienen que mejorar sino, le doy de coscorrones a Harry y a Draco..jeje, Saludos!!), Setsuna19 (Así es mi querida Setsuna... Draco apenas esta experimentando su primer amor y pues, las cosas no le han salido tan bien como el quisiera... y si, esta muy tristecito... poeshito... pero al menos como pudiste leer en este capitulo, ya se encontraron de nuevo y veamos que va a resultar... Saludos!!), YO (Aquí esta el otro capitulo!! no me hagas nada por favooor!!!! jajajajajajajajaja... bueno, estaré bien mientras no pienses darme muerte, verdad? jejeje, ok, espero te haya gustado este capitulo tambien!!), PaloDarksly (debo confesarte que me asustaste al leer las primeras dos líneas de tu comentario... dije... Merlín... ¿que me ira a decir?... pero suspiré aliviada... ya veo que si te gusto y no sabes como me alegro... eres malita, eh? jajajajaja xP, bueno, pues si estuvo algo triste, es que Draco y Harry si se aman, pero al rubo aún le falta experirencia en esto del amor y nunca antes había experimentado celos... y no le gustaron, por cierto... juas, juas, pobre Draco... bueno, pero esperemos que se reconcilien. Gracias por los aplausos, Gracias, gracias... muchas gracias... (haciendo caravanas) y pues, aqui esta el otro capitulo y espero haya sido de tu agrado... Besos y Saludos también para ti!!!)

¿Me emociono mucho con los saludos,verdad?... jejeje.. bueno, ya saben...SIGO ESPERANDO SUS REVIEWS!!!!! (y no es amenaza, eh?????... entienden!!!!)Muaaajajajajjajjajaja... xP


	12. Reconciliación

Dislcaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen... todos son de su autora J.K. Rowling, mi otro yo... ajá... (ganas tengo.. jajajajajajaja bueno fuera, así tuviera mucho dinero... xP) Bueh, no me hagan caso, estoy loca... ¿en serio?

Otro capítulo más, espero que les guste...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Reconciliación**

Potter sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, observaba al rubio de pie frente a él. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Harry….

-¿Malfoy?... ¿qué haces aquí?...

-Harry, yo... vengo a hablar contigo...

-¿Hablar conmigo? –lo miró algo frío- ¿qué cosa es lo que tienes que decirme?, creo que ya me dijiste suficiente la otra vez¿no lo crees?

-Mira yo... –Draco pasó saliva con dificultad- pues, siento mucho lo que te dije ese día... no quise herirte...

-¿En serio? –lo miró burlón- pues lo hiciste...

-Bueno... tu también me dijiste cosas que me hicieron sentir mal, Harry... yo no fui el único que lastimó...

-¿De modo que ahora yo tengo la culpa?... entonces eso era lo que viniste a decirme?, que te lastimé también?... bueno, Malfoy, si lo que viniste a buscar era que te diera una disculpa, pues lo siento... siento mucho haberte herido de esa manera, siento mucho haberte lastimado así, siento mucho el haber creído que tu y yo podríamos haber tenido algo...

-Harry... –los ojos de Draco se tornaron cristalinos- no digas eso... yo no vine buscando eso... yo... en realidad... quería decirte algo importante...

-¿Ah sí?... y que es eso tan importante que deseas decirme, Malfoy? –le preguntó tratando de oírse frío, lo cual ya empezaba a hacérsele difícil

-Que... cuando te fuiste... yo... me sentí muy mal –Draco suspiró mientras aún trataba de aguantarse las lágrimas en sus ojos, no quería que Harry lo viera llorar- en realidad me quedé en la torre porque pensé que ibas a volver... y que podríamos hablar así como antes...

-Malfoy... ¿cómo pudiste pensar que podríamos llegar a hablarnos, cuando ambos nos dijimos palabras hirientes?... era claro que nuestra relación ya no sería la misma...

-Pero yo si lo deseaba Harry –levantó la vista incrustando sus ojos plata en la mirada esmeralda de Potter- ... yo quería que volvieras... pasaban los días y no te veía... ni en el Gran Salón, ni en las clases... te extrañé mucho...

-¿M-me... extrañaste?

-Sí... te necesito mucho Harry –el rubio no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, lucía tan triste... Harry sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al ver a su rubio amor llorar, pero el ojiverde en verdad deseaba que Draco cambiara de forma de ser, por eso mismo estaba tratando de hacerse fuerte- ... yo, en realidad... te necesito a mi lado, Harry... por favor... quédate conmigo...

Harry sintió como su corazón se partía por la mitad al ver al rubio llorar y desquebrajándose su orgullo delante de él al decirle que lo necesitaba. Harry fue hacia Draco y lo abrazó fuertemente, sintió que ya no iba a poder seguir con su falso muro de hielo ante su amor, ya que Dumbledore le había aconsejado portarse frío para con el slytherin y que así éste se aferrara más al ojiverde. –Draco... ¿cómo podría dejarte?... te amo más que a nada en el mundo...

-Yo también te amo, Harry –le respondió entre sollozos el rubio mientras se abrazaba al pecho del ojiverde. Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al oír aquellas palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar de la boca del joven Malfoy.

-¿Es verdad, Draco?... ¿tu me amas? –le preguntó apartándose un poco del rubio, éste lo miró con un brillo especial que nunca antes le había visto el ojiverde en esos hermosos ojos plateados.

-Más que a mi vida, Harry... –le respondió tratando de sonreír. Harry le sonrió dulcemente y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, fue acercando sus labios hasta la boca húmeda del rubio, besándolo tiernamente. Después fue dirigiendo sus besos poco a poco hacia sus ojos, bebiendo aquellas amargas lágrimas que momentos antes hubiera derramado el slytherin por él.

-Draco... me haces el ser más feliz en toda la tierra...

-Lo sé... –le respondió sonriéndole en forma de broma. Harry le sonrió y acarició su aterciopelado rostro, lo volvió a abrazar; no deseaba que ese momento terminará. Comenzó a besar de nuevo a Draco, arrinconándolo contra la pared, sus labios eran como imanes que atraían la boca de Potter hacia la suya, Harry fue besando y mordiendo tiernamente los labios carmín del rubio. Fue dirigiendo sus besos hacia el suave cuello de Draco, besando dulcemente ese lunar que tanto le provocaba, Harry podía sentir como era que un fuego iba creciendo dentro de él. De un impulso cargo al rubio y lo llevó hacia la cama, acostándolo en el suave colchón. El ojiverde se puso a contemplar la hermosa imagen delante de sus ojos, el delicado e insinuante cuerpo del rubio era algo que lo comenzaba a llenar de deseo. Comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa del rubio, dejando al descubierto esa nívea y lechosa piel que le arrebataba. Con mucho cuidado fue quitando la camisa del rubio, dejando desnudo su frágil torso, lo mismo hizo con el fino pantalón que vestía Draco; desvistiéndolo tan delicadamente cómo si con un movimiento brusco fuera a quebrar al rubio. Al poco tiempo ya tenía desnudo ante sus ojos, ese hermoso e incitante cuerpo aterciopelado. En verdad que el hijo de los Malfoy era único.

-Draco... eres hermoso... –le dijo casi en un susurró el ojiverde, sonriendo dulcemente a su amado rubio, éste se ruborizó.

Harry comenzó a quitarse su camisa, Draco no dejaba de ver como era que la aperlada piel de Harry se iba desnudando poco a poco, mostrando un esbelto y fornido cuerpo. Sus marcados músculos en su vientre, en sus brazos... Draco nunca había imaginado que Harry tuviera tanta sensualidad en él. Era un chico muy atrayente en verdad. Potter comenzó a recostar su cuerpo desnudo y cálido sobre el pálido cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo como sus pieles se iban tocando y descubriendo. Harry besó los suaves labios de Draco mientras éste le abrazaba la cadera con sus piernas. Comenzaban a sentirse por primera vez, ambos se sentían apenados, pero deseaban mostrarse cuánto era lo que se amaban. El ojiverde fue recorriendo a besos el cuello del rubio, dirigiéndose hacia su lechoso pecho desnudo, mordiendo suavemente los rozados pezones que se tendían ante él. Draco sentía los labios de Harry recorrerlo apasionadamente por su piel, emitió un placentero gemido que hizo al ojiverde excitarse más. Harry fue bajando sus besos, lamiendo y mordisqueando el delicado torso del rubio, hasta llegar a su bajo vientre, lamiéndolo despacio mientras podía oler la humedad del cuerpo de Draco, atrayéndolo más a él. Comenzó a besar tiernamente el erecto miembro del rubio, introduciéndolo en su boca, probando ese agridulce sabor en él, arrancando placenteros gemidos de la boca del rubio.

-Harry... –susurró entre gemidos, el ojiverde sonrió. Introdujo dos dedos por la entrada del rubio, preparándolo para poseerlo. Draco gimió levemente, Harry besó nuevamente su boca.

-Te amo, Draco...

-Yo también Harry...

Lentamente, Harry fue introduciéndose dentro del hermoso rubio, quien se sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros del ojiverde. Harry besaba los insinuantes labios del rubio, besaba sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cuello... deseaba demostrarle cuánto era lo que lo amaba, que el rubio sintiera cuánto era que lo necesitaba, cuánto era lo que lo había extrañado. Sintiendo una descarga de electricidad en su vientre, Harry se vino dentro de Draco, haciendo que éste se estremeciera al sentir el fluido correr dentro de él. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, sus cuerpos sudados, fundidos por un acto de amor. Harry acarició suavemente el bello rostro del rubio –Draco... gracias... yo, en verdad... te amo...

-Harry... –le sonrió el rubio- deja de dar las gracias por todo... yo también te amo... ¿crees que si no fuera así, te hubiera dejado tocarme?

-Pues... no...

-En realidad ya comenzaba a sentir algo por ti desde ese día que estuvimos en la bañera.. ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí... lo recuerdo... –le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Con los días fui conociéndote mejor y ... me llegué a enamorar de ti... solo que no deseaba aceptarlo... tu sabes... –le dijo algo apenado.

-Lo sé, Draco... te conozco.. es por eso que no entendí como fue que pudiste decirme esas cosas acerca de la muerte de mi padrino y de...

-Harry... olvidemos eso, por favor...

-Claro Draco... de aquí en adelante comenzaremos una nueva vida juntos...

-Eso es algo que me gustaría hacer...

-Draco...

-¿Sí?

-...nada... –Harry volvió la vista hacia la pared, Draco abrazado al pecho del ojiverde, se le quedó viendo algo extrañado. Sabía que Harry deseaba decirle algo, pero se le hacía un tanto raro el que éste callara.

-¿No me quieres decir que pasa, Harry?

-Tal vez más adelante, Draco...

-Bien, cómo desees Harry...

-Gracias, Draco... –le sonrió dulcemente el ojiverde.

-Ya deja de darme las gracias por todo ...

-Lo siento...

-Y de disculparte por cualquier cosa...

-Bien, lo sie... perdó... ¿y que se supone que deba decirte entonces?

-¿Qué tal si en lugar de decirme algo, mejor me besas? –le sonrió travieso. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechándolo más a su cuerpo, lo beso apasionadamente en la boca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amaneció, Hermione junto a Ron se dirigían hacia el Gran Salón a tomar su desayuno, venían algo pensativos. Entraron al Salón observando como ya también se encontraban ahí sus respectivos novios sentados en la mesa de Slytherin, al parecer, estaban igual de serios que ellos. De pronto vieron como la puerta se abrió entrando Draco Malfoy al comedor, sentándose como ya era costumbre, en la misma pequeña mesa de siempre. Levantó la vista hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor, se encontró con una larga cabellera pelirroja que lo veía atenta. Draco le sonrió a Ginny, Hermione y Ron voltearon a ver a la chica algo extrañados.

-¿Porqué te sonrió Malfoy, Ginny? –le preguntó la castaña.

-Digamos que le quite una "inquietud" de encima... ¿me entiendes?

-¿Una inquietud?... –la miró extrañada para después tornar la mirada en una más de sorpresa- ¿no me digas que hablaste con él acerca de lo de Harry?

-Claro... –suspiró la pelirroja mientras tomaba una pieza de pan dulce- ... no quiero ver triste a Harry, y si yo pudiera hacer algo por ayudarlo, y que esto incluyera el hablar con ese rubio presumido, pues...

-Ginny, me da gusto que lo hayas hecho... –le sonrió Hermione – ahora solo espero que Harry quiera salir de su habitación... porque veo sumamente difícil el que baje a desayunar para que pueda hablar con Malfoy...

-Mejor no digas nada, Hermione... ¿ya viste quien acaba de llegar? –le preguntó Ron con una gran sonrisa en su boca viendo hacia la puerta el salón. Hermione volteo y no pudo evitar el sonreír también.

Entrando por la puerta se encontraba el aperlado ojiverde de Harry Potter, sonriendo triunfal y orgullosamente, fue a sentarse al lado de su querido rubio. Se acercó a Draco y sujetándolo del mentón, le beso tiernamente los labios. Draco le sonrió mientras Harry levantaba la vista y observaba como era que los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts los veían con los ojos desorbitados. Potter sonrió juguetón.

-Creo que nadie se esperaba ese beso...

-Creo que tampoco se esperaban el verte de nuevo en el comedor...

-Bueno, estaría muy bien el que se fueran acostumbrando a ello¿no lo crees?

-Definitivamente, Harry...

El ojiverde volteo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor viendo a su entrañable pareja de amigos sonriéndole emocionados, les devolvió la sonrisa. Después volvió su rostro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y aunque en ella pudo ver algunas caras que lo veían con odio, como la de Pansy; los demás chicos lo veían sonriendo amigablemente. Sobre todo Nott y Zabini.

-Me pregunto que dirían tus padres al ver que su heredero anda de novio con el que mató a Voldemort...

-Tal vez lo mismo que dirían tus padres al enterarse que su amado niño es novio de un hijo de mortífagos...

-¿Sí verdad? –le sonrió el ojiverde- al menos emparejamos la balanza¿no lo crees?

-Estás demente Harry, mejor desayunemos... –sonrió Draco. Ninguno de los dos chicos vio como el director del colegio los observaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios, feliz de ver aquella situación ya arreglada. Sabía que faltaban más cosas por pasar, pero estaba seguro que serían cosas buenas, para aquella nueva pareja de jóvenes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, no crean que aquí acaba la historia, aunque ya pronto será su final, pero todavía no... aun me faltan escribir algunas cosillas más. Fue un capítulo chiquito, pero lo que yo quería era que ya tuvieran algo para leer, porque esta semana no se porque se me ha hecho algo difícil el actualizar como lo había estado haciendo... bueno, agregándole el hecho de que andaba media floja, verdad? pero bueh, ya me estoy poniendo las pilas nuevamente y les prometo que el próximo estará un poco más largo. Así que espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por sus reviews a: danybenitez (Créeme que a mi también me ha estado dando problemas la máquina... estoy batallando para que me cargué los capitulos, como que anda media lenta la computadora o la página, quizás les pegué la flojera jajajajajaja xP, bueno, aqui esta el capitulo y espero te guste), Setsuna19 (Sí, se que Harry también hirió mucho al pobre de Drakito, lindo lindo que es ese rubito¿verdad?. Pero lo que pasa es que a Harry le dolió el hecho de que el Draco le dijera que lo odiaba y veámoslo así, el rubio si que sabe mostrar cuando odia a alguien. Además pues aún el gryffindor se sentía culpable de la muerte de todas aquellas personas en la guerra que sufrieron, pero le dolió más el hecho de que la persona que el amaba se lo recriminara... poeshitos de los dos...snif, snif, jajajajjaaj bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, saludos!!), FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter (Querida Fefiiittah, pues ya se juntaron, y vaya que lo hicieron, jajajajajjaa, bueno, espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado, Saludos!!), riouko (Bueno, pues como te diste cuenta ya no los hice sufrir... aunque Drakito sufrió pero placenteramente... ¿sabes a que me refiero, no? Muaaajajajajajajajaja xP ah que Draco tan castito que era.. jajajajaja, que lindo mi Draco... bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, aunque estoy segura que a Harry le encantó!jajajaja xP), loves harry (jajajaja, no te apures, yo te entiendo. Bueno, pues mira aquí esta el otro capitulo, y no te apures que igual me pasa a mi, ya que tengo las ideas mezcladas en la cabeza de una y otra historia que al final trato de no revolverlas, jejejeje, bueno, Saludos!!!), PaloDarksly (bueno, como pudiste darte cuenta, Harry se portó un poquitín frío al principio con Draco porque deseaba que el rubio escarmentara un poco más, pues si lo perdonaba luego luego, tal vez Draco nuevamente con el tiempo volvería a comportarse igual de altivo y orgulloso para con Harry, bueno, espero haberme explicado xP jejeje, y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, saludos!!), Ginna Isabela Ryddle (no te me infartes qeu luego que le digo a tu padre Tom, eh? jejeje... bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también, Saludos!!), Lonely. Julie (un poco tarde, pero aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste!!), PhilosopherMisticismRaven (quiero que sepas que comparto tu opinión, yo tampoco trago a Ginny, no sé porque... ¿para que me hago tonta, verdad? si bien que me cae mal por se la novia de Harry... ella y la otra tonta de Cho... pero bueno, yo estoy segura que Harry realmente ama a ese rubio aristócratico de Draco Malfoy, verdad? pero claro que lo hace!! y lo digo por tu bien, Potter Muaajajajajajajaja xP. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también!!), YO (Holas YO! a ti te gusta amenazarme, verdad? bueh, bueh, aqui esta el otro capítulo, un poquitin tarde, pero aqui esta, todo tuyo... espero qeu te guste.. y que no me lastimes!!jejeje, Saludos!!), Dark Guy (¿Que Voldemort es más chevere que yo??... pero que te pasa??, los Malfoy son mejores que tu querido Voldy¿o no lo sabías? Muaajajajajaja, y bueno, pues debo decirte, mi querido Dark, que no pensé en ningun momento en querer deshacerme de ti, te lo prometo, bueno, espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo, besos!!), Aram (bueno, pues en este capitulo ya te quite la duda de encima, pero espero que te haya gustado, ya que la cosa aún no termina aquí, Saludos!!), Claudia (pues Draco ya no sufrió, bueno, solo un poquito pero fue placentero... muaaajajajajajajaja xP), marata1507 (pues aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado, Saludos!!), Ginna Isabela Ryddle (lo siento, lo siento, en serio!! me tarde un poquito más porque me agarró un poco la flojera, pero te prometo que ya no tardaré tanto, en serio! bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo!! muchos saludos!!)

Bueno, les prometo que ya no me tardaré tanto y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!! ENTIENDEN????? (muajajajajaja... escriban, escriban...xP)


End file.
